


Who I Am Is Who I Am

by SarT1991



Category: Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2018-12-25 07:26:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 42,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12031047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarT1991/pseuds/SarT1991
Summary: New Mew Mews.  New Friends.  New Relationships.  A horrible Past.Please Review.





	1. Chapter 1

**Who I Am Is Who I Am**

* * *

**Kittelya and Ami!**

**Characters:**

Kittelya-15/16-Snow Leopard

Ichigo-16-Irimote Wildcat

Minto-16-Blue Lorikeet

Lettuce-15-Finless Porpoise

Pudding-12-Golden Lion Tamarin Monkey

Zakuro-18-Gray Wolf

Berry-15-Andes Mountain Cat/Amami Black Rabbit

Ami-12-Red Panda

Kari-19-African Wild Dog

Ginger-25- Southern Somali Garter Snake

Ryou-18

Kish-18

Keto-17

Pie-20

Tart-14

Keiichiro-24

Tasuku-15

Haru-14

Masaya-16

* * *

**Pairings:**

Kittelya/Ryou

Ichigo/Kish

Minto/Keto

Lettuce/Pie

Purin/Tart

Zakuro/Keiichiro

Berry/Tasuku

Ami/Haru

Tashi/Masaya

* * *

**Flashback:**

"Hey there little girl, what's wrong?" Ryou asked seeing the little girl cry.

"I'm lost and I'm 'spose to get help; daddy's hurting my bigger sister again. He's going to do more stuff to her!" the little girl cried.

"Hey, I'm Ryou and this is my cousin Haru. What's your name?" Ryou asked.

"I'm Ami." Ami cried harder.

"Ok Ami. I wanna help you, but you need to tell me what you daddy does to your sister and you mother." Ryou said as Haru nodded.

"Mommy's a bad person too. She tried to sell us for drugs." Ami said.

"Nice. Ok then, what does your daddy do to your sister?" Ryou asked.

"He always touches her and she cries and begs him to stop, but he doesn't, he just hits her and starts to touch her harder." Ami cried.

"Can you tell me where he touches her?" Ryou asked.

"He touches her where she pees, and her chest, and her stomach, and her butt, but mostly where she pees and her chest. He just killed mommy and he said he was gonna do more to her. He said it would only hurt for a while, and then she would enjoy it. Then he said that if she doesn't enjoy it, it would hurt her more than it would him." Ami cried.

"That means he gonna try to rape her. Ami, do you know what your house looks like? What numbers are on the wall?" Ryou asked.

"4345 Maple Wood." Ami said.

"I know where that is. Just let me call the police." Ryou said dialing 911.

 _"Yes 911 how may we help you?"_ A lady on the other end of the phone asked.

"Yes. I've just been told by a little girl that her father is gonna try to rape her older sister." Ryou said.

 _"OK sir. Is the little girl's name is Ami?"_ The lady asked.

"Yes." Ryou said.

 _"Is her sister's name Kittelya?"_ The lady asked.

"Ummm. Just a second. Ami, is your sister's name Kittelya?" Ryou asked.

"Yes." Ami said.

"Yes, her older sister's name is Kittelya." Ryou said.

 _"That's what I thought. This is probably the twelfth time we've gotten a call about Kittelya and Ami, but Kittelya always denies it, and Ami doesn't talk much."_ The lady said.

"Why?" Ryou asked.

 _"_ _Because they're afraid of their dad and what he might do to them."_ The lady said.

"Well, that's a reasonable reason. Ami just told me that he's been touching her for a long time, and that he just killed her mother and her father was gonna do more than just touch Kittelya." Ryou said.

 _"Thank you sir. We'll send someone right away."_ The lady said.

"Thank you." Ryou thanked.

"No, thank you." The lady said as they hung up.

After that, Ryou called Keiichiro, who came running from the park, once Ryou told him everything.

* * *

**At The House:**

When they got to the house, they found Kittelya naked and half conscious with her dad on top of her, almost in her.

"Hey get away from her!" Ryou yelled as Keiichiro pushed him off the young girl.

After Ryou got her away and covered in blankets, Ami came running up.

"Kittelya, Kittelya wake up!" Ami cried trying to wake her older sister while Ryou shook her gently.

A few seconds later the police were there and took their father to jail, and within a few minutes after that Kittelya awoke startled.

"WHAT?! WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Kittelya asked looking around and then at herself remembering what happened.

"Big sister Kittelya! This is Ryou, Haru and Keiichiro. They saved you!" Ami said pointing at each of them.

"Thank you." Kittelya said quietly.

"Hey no problem. Your sister told us and the cops took your father away. We're just glad you're ok." Ryou said trying to put his hand on her shoulder, but she moved away.

"I appreciate what your trying to do, but please, please don't touch me." Kittelya said softly.

"Ok." Ryou said.

"She's probably gonna be afraid of guys for awhile." Keiichiro said.

A few weeks later Kittelya and Ami went to stay with their grandparents in America.

**Present Time: Three And A Half Years Later:**

"I wonder what ever happened to them." Ryou wondered out loud sitting at one of the tables.

"What happened to who?" Ichigo asked walking past ready to go home, followed by the rest of the girls.

"Huh? Oh nobody." Ryou lied.

"Just some girls that we saved a few years ago. They moved to America with their grandparents. It's not our business to say what happened, but because of Ryou, one of the girls survived." Keiichiro said coming out of the kitchen.

"Wow. Well, I gotta go; if I don't get home soon my parents will kill me; my cousins are coming for a few days." Ichigo said heading out.

"Ok. See you around. Make sure you're on time tomorrow." Ryou said as they all left.

"Hey Ichigo, before you go." Keiichiro called stepping out the door.

"Yes, what is it Keiichiro?" Ichigo asked curious.

"Why don't you come by a little early, bring your cousins? They can try some of our pastries. I could probably get Ryou to let you have the day off to show them around." Keiichiro said winking.

"Ok, sure, that'd be great." Ichigo said running off.

**At Ichigo's House:**

"Oh Ichigo, there you are. Your cousins are here." Sakura said as motioned for Ichigo to the living room.

"Ichigo! It's so good to see you again!" One of the girls called, running up to her and giving her a hug.

"Ichigo, it's so good to see you, it really is." The other girl said shaking her hand.

"Kittelya, Ami, I missed you. How have you guys been?" Ichigo asked hugging and shaking their hands back.

"We've been good." Kittelya said simply as Ichigo's parents went outside to talk.

"I've been great! It's great to be back in Tokyo, Japan. Kittelya has gotten better too; she can shake hands now. But she still can't hug, and still doesn't have a boyfriend!" Ami blurted out.

"AMI!" Kittelya exclaimed clearly embarrassed.

"It's ok Kittelya. With what happened to you, it's understandable." Ichigo said simply, being polite.

"Thanks." Kittelya breathed.

"No problem. Say, I'm supposed work tomorrow, but one of my bosses said if I come in early, I could have the day off and show you guys around town. That is if I brought you guys along and if you want to that is. A lot has changed in the last since you were last here. What do you say?" Ichigo asked hoping at least Ami would say yes.

"I would love to!" Ami shouted.

"What would you love to do?" Ichigo's parents asked coming into the room.

"Ichigo offered to take us to her job and the show us around town. We'd love to!" Ami exclaimed excited, speaking for both her and her older sister.

"That's an excellent idea. You should all go and have a great time!" Shintaro said simply, as he and Sakura walked away before Kittelya could say anything.

"Kittelya, you don't have to go if you don't absolutely want." Ichigo said, noticing her hesitation.

"Yes she does! She never goes out anymore! Not since daddy did that! Because of him she doesn't go out and can't be touched! She needs to go out to see that the world isn't a bad place! Come on Kittelya!" Ami whined.

"I-I'll think about it. Ok. I make no promises." Kittelya said calmly and quietly.

"No, you have to promise! And you have to go!" Ami whined more, now stomping her feet.

"Ami…if you don't stop, I'm not going to go at all. And that's that." Kittelya said heading off to the bedroom where she would be staying; Ichigo's room. Her parents figured since they were about the same age, nine months apart, they could stay in the same room; Ami got the guest bedroom. Kittelya had said the couch would've been fine, but everybody insisted; they'd even put a cot or something in Ichigo's room. They ended up finding a single futon for her, which Kittelya was grateful for.

Kittelya is currently fifteen, but will be sixteen in just a few months on Christmas. She has long auburn hair and green eyes. She is pretty quiet and reserved and loves to read, write and do any kinds of arts and crafts. Kittelya loves cats and has two of her own; a female torbie named S'mores and a black, brown and orange male tabby named Buttons, both fixed. She also graduated school early due to special programs.

Ami has just turned twelve a month ago on July twelfth. She looks like a mini Ichigo, red hair and brown eyes, just a little longer hair. She is the exact opposite of Kittelya and is loud and outgoing and loves sports and acrobatics. She loves bears, but she doesn't have any of those, well except for teddy bears. She is still in school and is a little behind others.

So the night came and went and it was the next day.

"I'm sorry if I kept you up last night with my screaming." Kittelya said sitting at the table.

"It's ok dear, you only screamed once anyways. Those cats must really help you at night; that's what Ichigo said anyways. Pancakes, French toast or Waffles or a combination of the three? I know you're not a fan of eggs." Sakura asked and then said getting her some breakfast.

"Umm, one of each I guess. Is there sausage?" Kittelya asked.

"Of course there is? Any bacon for you and what would like to drink? We have coffee, milk, apple juice, grape juice or orange juice." Shintaro asked as he sat down.

"No bacon and orange juice please." Kittelya said as she stood up.

"Uh-uh-uh. No, no, no. You just sit down and relax; I'll get you everything you need." Sakura said as she made Kittelya sit down and brought her food.

"Thank you." Kittelya said a bit uneasy; she was used to doing everything back her grandparents.

"No problem and what would you like Ami?" Sakura asked kindly.

"Everything please! Pancakes! Waffles! French toast! Eggs! Sausages! Bacon! Apple juice! Ohh ohh! And toast please, for my eggs." Ami cried in excitement.

"Of course. How would you like your eggs?" Sakura asked.

"Sunny side up please." Ami said as she waited.

"Of course." Sakura said making her food.

A few minutes later she brought Ami her food.

"Is there anything else you would like?" Sakura and Shintaro asked.

Ami sat there for a few minutes before answering causing Kittelya to nearly choke on her food, "For Kittelya to come out with Ichigo and me. You can make her, can't you?"

"While I think it'd be a good idea for her to go out with you two, we can't make her." Sakura said sadly.

"But. Please Kittelya, please! You never do anything fun anymore! Please, just this once!" Ami begged.

"…fine…just this once and just for a little bit." Kittelya said sternly.

"Woohoo!" Ami yelled shoveling down her food before going to get dressed.

"You made her very happy, you know that right?" Shintaro asked.

"Yes, I know." Kittelya said simply, finishing her food and went to go get dressed with Ichigo.

"Hey, what's that mark?" Ichigo asked noticing a small mark on Kittelya's lower back.

"Oh that? I don't know; I just woke up with it one day about two years ago. Ami has one too; hers is on the back of her neck. You have one too, I see." Kittelya said quickly getting dressed, noticing Ichigo's mew mark.

"It's a good thing you decided to meet my bosses." Ichigo said simply.

"Why?" Kittelya asked confused.

"Because, they can explain what those marks are." Ichigo said simply.

"Oh. Will they have to look at it?" Kittelya asked scared.

"Umm, oh I got an idea. Can I take a picture? That way they can see it without you having to show them your back." Ichigo said getting her camera.

"Sure." Kittelya said lifting her shirt just enough to show the mark.

"Ok. Well let's get going." Ichigo said as they left her room to meet Ami outside.

About fifteen minutes later they were standing outside of Café Mew Mew.

"Ok girls, wait here. Let me see if they're ready." Ichigo said going inside.

"Oh, Ichigo, you're here." Keiichiro said with a smile.

"Keiichiro told you me you wanted the day off. Did you bring your cousins? That's the only way you're going to be able to get off." Ryou said walking out of the kitchen.

"Yes, I did. But there's something important I need to say and I don't think we should open at all today." Ichigo said simply and quickly.

"And what would that be? I'm not just going to close down my café because you brought your cousins along." Ryou said starting to get annoyed.

"THERE is a good reason." Ichigo said standing her ground.

"And that would be?" Ryou asked suspiciously.

"They're mew mews." Ichigo said simply.

"Excuse me?" Ryou asked shocked.

"What do you mean Ichigo? You and the others are the only mew mews we know about." Keiichiro said equally just as shocked.

"I know, but they both have marks, see?" Ichigo asked showing them the picture of Kittelya's mark.

"That kinda looks like our marks, Ichigo." Ryou said somewhat annoyed.

"It does, but this is on someone's back. See, look Ryou." Keiichiro said pointing it out.

"I see. Well, bring them in then." Ryou said simply.

"Ok, but I have to warn you, my one cousin is very shy and doesn't like to be touched. That's why we took the picture." Ichigo said going to the doors to let them in.

"Ok." Keiichiro and Ryou said simply.

Once the girls came in they looked at Ryou and Keiichiro face to face.

"You!" Kittelya, Ami, Ryou and Keiichiro said at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2: **

* * *

 

** Ryou’s P.O.V.: **

_There at the entrance of the café, the two girls from just a few years ago._

_The older one, Kittelya, wow. I mean holy crap she got taller and her hair got longer and darker. When I first saw her hair was only at her shoulders and light orange and now its longer and dark orange, almost brown…so more of an auburn I guess. She’s still tiny though, but boy is she cute. And her eyes; did she always have glasses? But I can still tell what color they are, emerald colored, so mesmerizing…Ehem, sorry about that; kinda lost my train of thought there. What am I even thinking; she’s probably not that interested in me. She’s got to be around like what, sixteen now?_

_The younger one, Ami, well she got a little taller as well, but not by much. I think her hair is about the same, a little past the shoulders, dark chocolate brown in color with sandy brown eyes; she also has glasses. She was about eight I think the last time I saw her, so I think she’s got to be around twelve. I’m not even sure. I can’t wait until Haru sees them._

_Wait, is someone hugging me? Oh, it’s Ami; boy she’s friendly._

** End P.O.V.: **

“Wait, am I missing something? Do you know each other? Whoa, Kittelya are you ok?” Ichigo asked concerned as Kittelya fell to the floor staring wide eyed at Ryou and Keiichiro.

“Do you guys know my cousins? Did you do something to them?” Ichigo asked but then stopped and stared in shock when Ami ran up to them and hugged them.

** Kittelya’s P.O.V.: **

_What the hell? I didn’t think I’d **EVER** see these guys again…like ever. They look almost exactly the same. I guess I shouldn’t say that; the youngest one isn’t here. _

_The youngest one, Haru isn’t here…well as far as I know. Last I saw him he was shorter than me and he had black hair and brown eyes. I know Ami has been missing him; she never shuts up about him._

_The oldest one, Keiichiro he still looks the same, exactly the same. Except maybe his hair got longer…I don’t know; it was pretty long back then._

_The middle one, Ryou, he got taller, but not by much. His hair might be different; it looks…I don’t know; maybe he parted it differently…or maybe it got darker, I don’t know. I don’t know if his eyes changed; I didn’t really notice back then, but I also didn’t have my glasses on; everything is fuzzy without them. But seeing them now…whoa they’re a pretty shade of blue…maybe aqua marine. Or maybe even a sky blue…I don’t know maybe it’s just how the light hits them. Oh no, I have to stop thinking like this or I’m going to blush._

_What is wrong with me? I’ve never felt like this before around guys. Usually when I’m around guys I freeze or freak out. This is different; I feel kind of warm._

_What is that noise? Oh it’s Ami yelling…again._

** End of P.O.V.: **

“It’s you guys! I thought we’d never see you again! Look Kittelya! It’s Ryou and Keiichiro! Hey where’s your cousin? What was his name again?” Ami asked herself out loud.

“Haru? He’s not here right now, but he’ll be here in a few hours.” Ryou said answering her question…even though it wasn’t really towards him.

“Yes Haru that’s it. He’s not here? I wonder if I’ll get to see him again. Hey Kittelya, aren’t you going to come say hi?” Ami asked looking at her sister.

Kittelya just sat there shocked, unable to move, only able to say “you.”

“Kittelya, come on!” Ami said walking over to her sister and that’s when Ryou and Keiichiro noticed her mark.

“Hey, Ami. Why don’t you let her be for a minute and come here, please?” Keiichiro said politely as Kittelya slowly found her footing.

“Are you ok?” Ichigo asked Kittelya once she was standing.

“Yes, I think so. It’s just I haven’t seen them in years. These guys are your bosses?” Kittelya asked still in shock.

“Yep. You know them?” Ichigo asked.

“Yes…well sort of…if it weren’t for them three and a half years ago my step dad would’ve have succeeded in ra-ra-that at that time. Well them and Ami. Ami is the one who went out and found help. She found him and his cousin and the other guy. That’s one of the things I regret…is not remembering their names, but mostly I never got to properly thank them.” Kittelya said softly.

“Well why not now? They’re right there. Wait. Step father?” Ichigo asked shocked.

“yeah, I don’t know who my real dad is. Before my mom married Ami’s dad she told me I’m a product of a one night stand. And as for saying thanks, I wouldn’t know where to start…I feel bad that I didn’t do it back then when it should’ve been done. I don’t know. I know it sounds stupid though. I don’t really know how to say thank you to someone who latterly saved my life and made sure I had one…even though I almost didn’t at one point…” Kittelya said softly watching Ryou, Keiichiro and Ami.

“You don’t mean you tried to?...” Ichigo started, but couldn’t finish.

“I tried to end it all. Yes, I was contemplated suicide; I was going to slit my wrist. I even started to, I’ve still got the scar and I’m embarrassed by it; it was a stupid thing to do. And that’s why I keep it hidden under my wristband thing.” Kittelya said softly pointing to her wristband.

“What made you stop?” Ichigo asked with sincere curiosity.

“I couldn’t take the pain…also I had others like Ami, you and them to think about. I don’t think that they would be too happy with the fact that they saved me just for me to end it all for nothing. I didn’t want to leave Ami alone and then there’s you and your parents; you guys never blamed me for what happened to me. Never called me a slut or anything like that. That and Ami walked in just as I stopped; she still hasn’t forgiven me for that…and I can’t blame her.” Kittelya explained.

“Who was calling you all those stuff? Don’t they know he was trying to force you?” Ichigo asked shocked.

“A lot of people; other students I went to school with, that’s one of the reasons I was put into a special program so I could graduate early…that and my grades were really hi; no I’m not the smartest person out there, but my grades were enough to get me there…that and all the bullying…being pushed into lockers and other things, getting my head pushed into toilets and so on and then there was all the names…slut, whore and whatever else people could come up with. Pretty much all of dad’s friends called me stuff usually behind my back, but sometimes to my face. And worse of all my grandparents who we live with…I think I live with our grandparents on my dad’s side…because I think my mother was related to one of your parents, but I’m not sure. All I know is that they didn’t talk to terribly much.” Kittelya said softly.

“Yeah, your mother was my brother’s sister. He tried to fight for you; both my parents did. They were going to try to get custody of you guys so you could live with us, but I guess grandparents won the custody battle somehow…” Ichigo said simply.

“It all has to do with the fact that I couldn’t handle living here after that happened; that’s how my grandparents explained it to the judge. That’s what I understand anyways. It was all smiles and everything until they got us to their home. Well with me anyways…Ami was treated very good and to me, that’s all that mattered…I will be sixteen in a few months; I was just going to leave, run away. I could easily move back here, get a job and find an apartment. That was the plan anyways…then they found out that Ami was another reason that their son was put in jail so they started treating her like crap too…I figured I’d bring her with me when I moved away. We’re here now…I just have to find a job and a place to live and prove I can take care of myself and Ami…I already proved my grandparents were unfit to care for us. Who knew that recording devices would come in so handy?” Kittelya explained.

“Right…” Ichigo agreed sadly; she had no clue whatsoever that her cousin was going through so much. She really couldn’t blame her for being so depressed and wanting to die; Ichigo wasn’t the happiest to learn about that, but she understood…in a way.

“So Ami, do you know how long you’ve had this mark for?” Keiichiro asked politely as he and Ryou looked at the mark on the back of her neck.

“Umm…yeah, sometime two years ago. Kittelya has one as well, see!” Ami called running over to Kittelya pulling her over to them and made her turn around.

“What are you doing…ahhh!” Kittelya asked and then screeched as Ami pulled up her shirt to show them the mark.

It took Kittelya a few minutes before the shock faded away and she pulled away from Ami and fell to the floor in a complete panic attack.

“Kittelya!” Ichigo yelled running to her cousin, trying to calm her down as she hyperventilated.

“What was that all about? I was just showing them her mark; they needed to see it like they saw mine.” Ami said innocently.

“Ami…I know you mean well, but that’s why we took a picture of it. You of all people should understand why she can’t physically show skin…especially to guys…” Ichigo said simply.

“How was I supposed to know you took a picture?” Ami asked innocently making Ichigo smack her head.

Ichigo was about to say something, but Kittelya beat her to it.

“Because we told you that when we left the house! Ichigo, it was nice to see the place you work and it was nice to see you two again, but I think I need to go back home…and don’t worry, I know the way back; I can go myself so that you can show Ami around…I think I need to be alone.” Kittelya said as she managed to get back up to her feet.

“Ok…are you sure?” Ichigo asked a bit worried.

“I’m sure. And thank you either way; it was kinda nice.” Kittelya said smiling.

“Ok.” Ichigo said softly, watching Kittelya walk to the doors, but was stopped by Ami.

“NO! You can’t go home! You promised! You promised me you would go out for a little bit!” Ami yelled.

“And I did. I left the front porch of the house and I’m here! I made it here!” Kittelya shot back.

“That’s right! You did make it here! But you promised to go around town with Ichigo and me!” Ami yelled.

“No…I promised I would go out for a little bit and I did. And if I’m correct, before we got here, we had to go through town and Ichigo did show us a few places and we stopped to get a drink before we got here. I know this because you downed yours so fast that you had the last half of mine just before we got here. You’re lucky I even came out at all. Now if you’ll excuse me I’m going home.” Kittelya said making her way to the door.

“Coward!”Ami yelled as Kittelya walked out and shut the door behind her.

Ten minutes later the doors to the café opened back up and Kittelya came back in.

“Yay! You came back! You realized I was right didn’t you?” Ami asked, but shut up when she saw Kittelya’s face…she had been crying…again.

“Do you have a bathroom I could use?” Kittelya asked right away.

“Yeah, right over there.” Ryou said simply.

“Thank you.” Was all Kittelya said as she rushed to the bathroom.

** Ten Minutes Later: **

“Hmm…I better go check up on her. Ami stay here; we don’t need another argument happening.”

** In The Bathroom: **

When Ichigo went to the bathroom she stood there shocked; Kittelya was crumpled up on the floor crying.

“Kittelya…” Was all Ichigo managed before sitting on the floor next to her.

“She’s right, I am a coward.” Kittelya said softly.

“No, you’re not; you’re actually really brave.” Ichigo said simply.

“How so?” Kittelya asked looking at Ichigo.

“You came out; you made it all the way to the café without having a panic attack…well until you got here anyways. But that’s on Ami; she shouldn’t have pulled your shirt up like that. With what happened to you three and a half years ago, almost four; some people can’t even come back to the same city. It’s true you moved away, but you didn’t have a choice. But you had a choice to come back here or stay with your grandparents. And you chose to move back and not only that but you also brought Ami with you. So in making that choice to move back here _WITH_ your sister, that makes _YOU_ brave.” Ichigo said with a big smile.

“But lots of people do move back.” Kittelya said simply.

“Yes, but they either move in with family or if they don’t they never leave their house. Ok well a lot of people do move back and lead pretty normal lives with PTSD. But you had other issues going on and your dad had been doing that to you for a long, long time, right?” Ichigo asked looking directly at Kittelya.

“Yes, that’s right.” Kittelya said simply.

“And you never ONCE called the police to get help. Most people would ask, “Why? That’s just so stupid. Why wouldn’t you get yourself help?” So why did you get any help?” Ichigo asked simply, not criticizing.

“Because I was trying to keep Ami safe; I couldn’t let anything happen to her.” Kittelya said simply, wiping tears away and rubbing her nose, sniffling.

“Exactly! You were just trying to protect Ami. You, staying there taking all the crap may have been stupid, but it was also really brave. I think that protecting a loved one is the bravest thing one can do. And besides you’re a survivor; you survived. You weren’t raped and that’s because Ami is also really brave. She went out to find help in spite that if she failed she would be punished equally as bad as you. And true she had to go find help to save you, but she did it. You two are both some of the bravest people I know. And yes, you weren’t raped because of Ami, but it’s also because two cousins and their friend listened to a little girl, when they could’ve just left, not thinking anything of it. They could’ve just thought it was some child who was making something up to get attention because sadly that does happen. But if it weren’t for Ryou, Keiichiro, Haru and Ami…who knows where you would’ve ended up? Who knows if you were really raped if you could or couldn’t handle it and then did or didn’t go through with finding a way to kill yourself? You, you Kittelya are a survivor and a brave on at that. And I’m proud to call you my cousin. Can I?” Ichigo asked as she held her arms out for a hug.

“Thank you for all that Ichigo. And yes…you can be the first person, who is not my sister to give me a hug. And who the hell are you; Martha freaking Stewart?” Kittelya asked as the two started laughing while they hugged.

** Outside In The Main Part Of The Café: **

“I hear laughing. I wonder what’s going on in there.” Ryou asked looking at Keiichiro and Ami.

“I don’t know, but it sounds like a good deal.” Keiichiro said smiling.

“I don’t know either, but Kittelya never laughs like that; she never has before, never.” Ami said softly.

“I’m sure everything is fine. Kittelya is still your older sister, but Ichigo and her about the same age so it’s probably easier for them to open up about certain things with each other. I’m no expert because neither Ryou nor I have siblings, but I don’t think siblings share everything.” Keiichiro said smiling politely.

“Not unless they’re really super close. And no offence, you don’t seem super close.” Ryou said not trying to be rude.

“Ryou!” Keiichiro shot out.

“What I’m just saying, with how she pushes her. Look, I understand you want your sister to be…more outgoing and to have a fun time. But with what she went through it’s probably really hard. I don’t think you really understand what she went through to the full extent and I hope to god or whatever is out there that you don’t. Maybe you do know what she’s going through more then you let on and maybe you don’t. But if you do I’d probably start talking to her about it. And even if you don’t, you should still try talking to her about it instead of pushing her. And, if I’m not mistaken, you’re the younger sister; it’s not your job to take care of her. When she’s ready she’ll be ready for whatever it is she’s ready for. As for you, be a kid and have fun. Except for when you’re working here and saving the world.” Ryou said simply putting his hands behind his head, ignoring Keiichiro.

“You two act like brothers…and no, we’re not all that close. And I don’t know what she went through because dad would never do that to me, not to his own flesh and blood. And what do you mean working here and saving the world?” Ami asked completely confused.

“That mark on the back of your neck; it’s a mew mark. It means you’re a mew mew, a savior of the world…like your sister, you cousin and a few others.” Keiichiro said with a polite smile, as always.

“What do you mean by he won’t do it to his own flesh and blood?” Ryou asked.

“I mean…well…” Ami started, but didn’t want to finish; she didn’t want Kittelya to be even angrier at her then she already was.

“What she means is that we don’t have the same dad. That man is Ami’s father, but he’s not mine. I don’t know my father; my mother, before meeting that man, said that my dad was a good man, but was just a one night stand.” Kittelya said coming out of the bathroom with Ichigo.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked.” Ryou said apologetic, meaning every word.

“Then why did you? Its’ fine, really. I’m used to people asking that; Ami was the first to ask. I remember clearly; she asked her father why he did that and he told her that it was ok because I wasn’t his in any way, shape or form. That I wasn’t his daughter and that Ami was and for her not to worry because she was his flesh and blood so nothing like that would happen to her. If he ever found out that anybody was doing that to her he’d kill ‘em. It’s not Ami’s fault; I don’t blame her. I mean I was angry because she never told me any of this until after we moved out. Had I knew that I would’ve left a long time before any of that crap happened. Not only that, but I would’ve taken Ami with; she’s still my sister after all…even if she’s a huge pain in the butt.” Kittelya explained.

“Who are you and what did you do with my sister?” Ami asked shocked; Kittelya had never said anything like that before.

“I’m just me. Oh and before I forget. I’m not really good at this kind of stuff, nor do I really know how to put this. Umm to Ryou and Keiichiro and if you see your cousin Haru, tell him that I say thanks…for all those years ago...well actually not years, but three and a half years ago. For listening to an eight year old and actually coming to stop that from happening.” Kittelya said saying thank you the best she could, turning a bit pink in the face.

“Hey are you ok? You look a little flushed.” Ryou said looking at her, thinking about how cute she looked.

“Oh no, no. I’m fine, thanks for asking.” Kittelya said putting her hand to the back of her head, while thinking, ‘what am I doing? I’m acting like a fool, that’s what I’m doing. They must think I’m a total idiot.’

Just then the doors to the café opened and in walked the rest of the girls; Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro and Berry.

“What’s going on here?” Mint asked suspiciously.

“Are they the other mew mews?” Ami asked right away.

“Mew mews? Like on the T.V.?” Kittelya asked confused.

“Hey, how do you know about that? It’s a secret!” Pudding cried out.

“We told her…which reminds me, Kittelya, you’re also a mew mew; that’s what the mark on your back means.” Keiichiro said softly.

“WHAT?!” Everybody but Ichigo, Ami, Ryou and Keiichiro yelled shocked; Kittelya had to sit down before she passed out.

“Hey are you ok?” Ichigo asked as Kittelya put her head down.

“I don’t know…I’m not anything special, how did I get picked for this? I’m just Kittelya.” Kittelya said softly shaking her head.

“Well, just Kittelya, join the club. We were just us when we started. It’s your DNA that makes you a mew mew by the way. Which by the way...we have new mew mews? I thought Berry was the last one. Who are these girls anyways?” Mint asked slightly annoyed.

“They’re my cousins.” Ichigo said equally as annoyed.

“And yes, Berry was the last mew mew as far as we thought. But as you can tell we were wrong. Meet your new team member or members, Ami and Kittelya.” Ryou said introducing them.

“Well at least there’s more help around the café; we really need more hard workers around here.” Mint said sipping her already made fresh tea.

“Excuse me! You’re the only one around who doesn’t work; you just sit around on your butt all day drinking your damn tea!” Ichigo yelled very annoyed by now.

“Ummm…what do you mean by member or members? Aren’t there two of them? Shouldn’t it be members?” Lettuce asked quietly.

“Oh about that…Kittelya has the choice to do this or not…” Ryou said simply.

“WHAT!! NO WAY!! WHY DOES SHE GET A CHOICE?! WE DIDN’T HAVE A CHOICE!” Mint and Berry cried out angry now.

“Because she has deep rooted personal issues.” Ryou said simply.

“But she has to join! We’re sisters who need to stick together! And now that we have super powers there’s no way anyone will come close to raping you again!” Ami yelled with a big smile, super happy.

Kittelya on the other hand had a bad reaction and barely made it to the bathroom to throw up.

“Well now you know…Ami, you need to learn not to blurt stuff out like that.” Ichigo said simply sighing.

“I’m sorry.” Ami said sadly.

“Don’t tell me, tell your sister.” Ichigo said simply as Kittelya came back out of the bathroom.

“Sorry about that.” Kittelya said softly.

“No, I’m sorry…I shouldn’t have said that out loud. I’m sorry. I wish you would just consider joining. You never know, it might be fun! Maybe we could actually make friends. I mean since we’re staying here that is.” Ami said with a smile.

“What are you talking about?” Kittelya asked confused. ‘There’s no way she could know that right?’ Kittelya thought.

“Well we’re moving back home right? You said so yourself. You were going to find a place to live back here and bring me with.” Ami said with a smile.

“How did you…? I mean I never…” Kittelya stuttered out.

“I heard you talking, well arguing with grandma and grandpa. And then the lawyer said it would be fine. And you know what? You have a job already. Ryou and Keiichiro said we’d be working here so you can get money to get an apartment. I’m sure Aunt Sakura and Uncle Shintaro won’t mind keeping us for a few weeks or months; they love us. Huh? Could it be? Haru!” Ami yelled as soon as she saw Ryou’s cousin, Haru walk though the café doors.

“Huh? Do you I know you? Wait aren’t you that girl from a few years ago? And that’s your sister. Wow, you two are still alive. This is great. Ryou hasn’t stopped asking about Kittelya. Where is she? I hope she’s ok. Do you think she’ll come back?” Haru said mimicking Ryou, or rather his own impersonation.

Haru still has jet black and brown eyes, but he sure as hell shot up in height.

“Shut up! What about you? You wouldn’t shut up about Ami!” Ryou yelled annoyed and embarrassed.

“Yes, but I can admit it; you can’t.” Haru shot back.

“Oh you think that’s bad? You should hear about Kittelya; she kept asking if she should come back to see if they still lived around here? She’ll say it’s so she can thank them properly, but even she had a difficult time with that when she did. She wouldn’t shut about him. And yes, true I always talked about you and seeing you again. But I didn’t keep it bottled up so much that I started talking in my…” Ami started, but was cut off by Kittelya covering her mouth up with her hand.

“Shut up…” Kittelya said quietly, quite red from embarrassment.

“What? So you talk in your sleep; its better then you screaming all night! But when she talks you should hear what she has to say.” Ami shot out as soon as her mouth was free and before she could say anything else Kittelya was chasing her around the café.

That was it; Kittelya was redder then a Christmas light and the chase was on.

“Get back here you little…grrr!” Kittelya yelled running after her sister.

The others didn’t know what to do so they just stood back, watching the scene in front of them.

With all the chaos nobody heard the door open until Ami darted into the kitchen and Kittelya had to stop for a minute to breath; that’s when she noticed someone standing a few feet from her.

“Kittelya, it’s so good to see you again.” The voice of a man said kindly.

Although the voice was kind, it made Kittelya freeze in her spot, frozen in fear.

“What, did you give up already? I thought you were going to make me…” Ami started but stopped, also frozen in place.

“Ami. How are you? I’ve missed you very much.” The man said with a smile on his face.

The others didn’t really know what was going on, but it only took a minute for Ryou, Keiichiro and Haru to figure out who the man was.

“Dad…” Was all Ami said in shock while Kittelya stood there shaking, frozen in absolute fear.


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter 3: **

* * *

 

“Dad?” Everyone, except Kittelya, Ami, Ryou, Keiichiro and Haru asked shocked.

“Oh yes, I’m Kazuya; I am Ami’s father and Kittelya’s stepfather. And, Zoey right; you’re the girls’ cousin correct?” The man, Kazuya asked.

Zoey just stood there in shock; not because of who he was, but as to why he’s not in prison.

“Wha-what are you doing here?” Ami asked as he hugged her tightly.

“What? Can’t I see my favorite girls?” Kazuya asked letting her go and went to hug Kittelya, who after a few seconds managed to pull away.

“No…” Kittelya said quietly.

“What was that?” Kazuya asked kind of shocked.

“I said no! No, you cannot see us; we have a restraining order against you! How did you even find us anyways; are you stalking us?” Kittelya asked/screamed trying to breathe as she stood as far away from him as she possibly could.

“That’s not very nice of you. Did you hear; the judge that originally granted the restraining order made a mistake and everything on our case was dismissed. So the restraining order that was wrongfully placed has been destroyed. Now I just have to get that social worker to understand that; then we can all be a “ _happy”_ family again. And that’s where you come in. All you have to do is tell her that what happened four years ago was just a big misunderstanding. I mean you were just a kid and you were confused; you watched too much TV and with your night terrors and such you accused me of something I didn’t do. And you, my little princess; you were just under the influence of what your big sister was saying. You always followed and did what she said; you looked up to her that much. What do you say; can we make this right and be a family again?” Kazuya asked a very pale, very, scared and confused Kittelya and Ami. He figured even if he couldn’t get Kittelya; _his_ little princess would do anything for him.

“So, it was a misunderstanding that you nearly raped your stepdaughter? Was it also a misunderstanding when we her barely conscious with all her clothes off and you on top of her trying to rape her?” Ryou asked pissed off getting Kazuya’s attention.

“Who the hell do you think you are saying that? Oh, you’re the ones who came to save my stepdaughter. You’re just misunderstanding the situation; I was trying to save her from the real culprit who ran away as soon as I got home. I’m so glad I ran into you as well; I just didn’t know your names. So now I ask that you tell the case worker what really happened.” Kazuya said simply as Kittelya fell to the floor.

“I did and told the judge as well; I saw you trying to rape her.” Ryou said simply.

“And I was the one who told them to come around and help; I didn’t like what you were doing to Kittelya and I knew what you were doing. I’m not stupid Mr. Kazuya. And if I have to talk to a social worker again I will tell her what I told her the first time and any other social workers you find.” Ami said confidently.

“Sir, I think you should leave now.” Keiichiro said politely, trying to not have a fight break out.

“Yes of course; I’ll see you girls later. Have a pleasant day.” Kazuya said with a smile as he left.

“Now what; will we have to go live with him again Kittelya?” Ami asked a little scared; the first time in a few years.

“Kittelya? Kittelya, what’s wrong?” Ami asked again, after a few seconds when Kittelya didn’t answer. That was when everyone noticed that Kittelya was in shock, frozen in fear; she then passed out a few seconds later.

“Kittelya!” Everyone yelled worried about her running over to her.

“Wait, wait, wait; don’t move her.” Keiichiro said walking over to her and checked her pulse.

“What’s wrong with her; is Kittelya going to be ok?” Ami asked scared.

“She’ll be fine; she just passed out.” Keiichiro explained.

“But why?” Ami asked, demanding an answer.

“I’m guess do to the shock and stress of your father showing up. Ichigo, call your parents and let them know what’s going on. Tell them that everything is ok and that we’ll bring Kittelya home later. Ryou, take Kittelya up to your room and keep an eye on her.” Keiichiro said simply.

“Ok.” Ichigo said simply going to the kitchen.

“Ok.” Ryou said as he gently and carefully picked up Kittelya and carried her upstairs.

Once in his room he gently laid her onto his bed and covered her up; he then removed her glasses.

He just sighed, “this poor girl; she can’t seem to get a break.” He said to himself as he sat in his computer chair.

“Ryou?” Ichigo asked as she and Ami walked into his room.

“Yeah, what is it?” Ryou asked.

“I think I want to work today; I was wondering if I could get a ride home as well. My parents would be more at peace if we all got a ride. And Ami wants to know what she can do.” Ichigo said softly.

“Yeah, you can work; we can always use you. Talk to Keiichiro and have him figure out what Ami can do for the day; she can do something in the kitchen or something. And as for giving you a ride home; of course we’ll give all three of you a ride home. We’re not going to let you leave with that psycho out there; he seems to know you as well. I was going to say something, but I guess you beat me to it.” Ryou said as he watched Kittelya.

“Ok. Ami, go down and talk to Keiichiro; I need to talk to Ryou. Don’t worry; I’ll be down in a little bit and the others are there as well; they won’t let anything happen to you. And Kittelya will be fine.” Ichigo said simply with a smile.

“Ok...” Ami said quietly as she walked away.

“Ok, what do you want Ichigo?” Ryou asked somewhat annoyed.

“You should ask her out?” Ichigo said simply.

“Who?” Ryou asked confused.

“Kittelya.” Ichigo said simply.

“Excuse me! I don’t think she wants to be in a relationship right now; possibly ever. Why on earth would you ask me that?” Ryou asked shocked while he turned red.

“I think a relationship would be good for her; plus I think she likes you. No, I’m not sure for sure; it’s just what I think. With you; it’s obvious you like her. I can tell just by how you look at her; and with how you look at her instead of me and Ami. Regardless of what you say; you like her. Another reason I know you like her is that yesterday you said you wondered if she was ok; that was before I knew who you were talking about. I get you saved her, but you’ve been thinking about her since that day. If you didn’t care you would’ve just looked her up online; but instead you just drove yourself crazy for almost four years just thinking about her. That’s evident by what Haru said.” Ichigo said simply, with somewhat of a smirk on her face.

“Ichigo…” Ryou said simply.

“Yes?” Ichigo asked softly.

“Get to work.” Ryou said calmly, with a bit of annoyance laced in his voice.

“Fine. But I still think you should ask her. Oh, and also…Keiichiro said you should talk to her about her moving.” Ichigo said heading out.

“Ok.” Ryou said as he watched her walk out.

‘Maybe I should ask her out. the worst thing that could happen is she says no.’ Ryou thought to himself as he sat down…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

* * *

 

“Hey, how is she doing?” Keiichiro asked walking in Ryou’s room.

“Eh…ok I guess. She had two nightmares or whatever awhile ago…but she’s still asleep. What’s going on down there?” Ryou asked looking at Keiichiro.

“Not a lot; the girls are all working hard and Ami is helping in the kitchen currently. I’m not sure what Kittelya is…but I found out that Ami is the Red Panda.” Keiichiro explained.

“How did you figure that out?” Ryou asked looking at Keiichiro shocked.

“I took some blood and all that. Surprisingly she did really well. I think she’s just happy to be part of all this.” Keiichiro said looking at Kittelya, who started twitching.

Ryou just sighed as he rolled his chair over to the bed and took her hand in his, “Kittelya, you’re safe; you’re safe.” Ryou repeatedly said squeezing her hand.

“What is that all about?” Keiichiro asked looking at his best friend.

“It seems to calm her down and keeps her from screaming. …*sigh*…Keiichiro, I don’t think she should be living on her own just yet…especially now. But I don’t know how to tell her this.” Ryou said as he let go of Kittelya’s hand.

“I was thinking the same thing and I guess so was Ami. Ami seems to think that they could stay with Ichigo and her family…but I don’t think she realizes with her dad out like that, them living there could put not only them in danger, but also Ichigo and her parents. And I know that’s not what Ami wants…but…” Keiichiro started.

“What’s going on? I can’t see; where am I?” Kittelya asked as she began to panic.

“Kittelya, relax; you’re fine, you’re safe. You passed out earlier and we decided to just let you rest.” Ryou said handing Kittelya her glasses.

“Ami!” Kittelya exclaimed, sitting up quickly.

“Is just fine; she’s in the kitchen doing dishes.” Keiichiro said calmly.

“No…you’re lying…Ami never does dishes…” Kittelya said shocked.

“I’m not lying; she’s really doing dishes. She doesn’t have a café uniform yet, so we couldn’t let her work in the main area…so she’s helping in the kitchen.” Keiichiro explained to a shocked Kittelya.

“Oh…ok…” Kittelya was going to say something else when she started flexing her hand, “Were you holding my hand?” Kittelya asked looking at Ryou confused.

“Yeah…sorry about that; you had a few nightmares and holding and squeezing your hand a little seemed to calm you down and kept you from screaming…” Ryou explained.

“Oh…thank you.” Kittelya said looking at her hand.

“Kittelya; you’re awake!” Ami yelled/cried as she ran and tackled Kittelya.

“Oww! Amiiii!!” Kittelya cried as she tried to push her sister off of her.

“Kittelya, are you ok?” Ichigo asked coming in right behind Ami, the others behind her.

“Ahhh…Ami…get off of me; I can’t breathe!” Kittelya yelled as her glasses were being pushed up off her face and onto her forehead.

“Sorry, I’m just glad you’re ok.” Ami said as she finally got off of Kittelya and sat on the edge of the bed.

“It’s fine; you just get go jumping on me like that…” Kittelya said as she adjusted her glasses and then out popped two cat ears and tail.

“Well…I guess she’s got some kind of cat DNA.” Ryou said looking at Kittelya.

“What?” Kittelya asked confused.

“You have cat ears and a tail!” Ami yelled excitedly.

“Wh-what? Ahhh!! What the hello-kitty?!” Kittelya screamed feeling her head and then seeing the tail.

“That’s part of being a mew mew…isn’t awesome?!” Ami asked jumping around with a smile.

“How do I make them go away?” Kittelya asked as she started to slowly calm down.

“Just by what you’re doing; you need to remain calm.” Keiichiro explained as the others came in.

“What are you girls doing up here? Shouldn’t you all be downstairs working?” Ryou asked looking at the girls.

“It’s closing time…” Mint said simply.

“Oh…so it is. Time really does fly by…” Ryou said looking at his clock.

“Girls…well Kittelya, before we take you home would you mind coming to the lab?” Ryou and Keiichiro asked looking at Kittelya.

“Why?” Kittelya asked suspiciously.

“Well…if you wouldn’t mind…even if you decide not to fight and become a mew mew…we would like to know what animal DNA you’re infused with. If you wouldn’t mind that is…” Ryou said looking at her.

“How would you do it?” Kittelya asked backing up a little.

“Just some blood work.” Keiichiro said calmly.

“…*sigh*…That’s fine.” Kittelya said softly.

“Hey, it makes since!” Pudding exclaimed jumping up and down excitedly.

“What makes since?” Everyone asked confused.

“Why she has the DNA of a cat!” Pudding exclaimed with a smile.

“And why is that?” Kittelya asked confused.

“Because of your name!” Pudding exclaimed.

“Huh?” Kittelya asked confused.

“Kittelya…it sounds almost like Kitty or Kitten! Cat DNA is in your name!” Pudding exclaimed happily again.

“She’s right! Oh Kittelya, it’s destiny! You have to become a mew mew with me and the others!” Ami exclaimed looking at her sister with a big smile.

“I don’t know about that…but I think that you should make her become a mew mew Ryou. You made us become mew mews.” Mint said complaining.

“That was different.” Ichigo said annoyed.

“How so?” Mint asked looking directly at Ichigo.

“There were more enemies; we barely have any now…and Kittelya’s already been through too much as is…” Ichigo said as she looked directly back at Mint.

“I don’t care. I mean, yes, I’m sorry for what happened to her. But it’s clear that she was never raped; close to it…but it never happened. We all had lives before any of all this and we were forced to become mew mews!” Mint yelled at Ichigo.

So the gang watched as Ichigo and Mint went at it like they were the only ones there.

A few minutes later their fight finally came to an end when it was forced to come to an end.

“STOP!! STOP IT ALREADY!!!” Kittelya yelled finally having enough as she stood up.

“You two are supposed to be really good friends and teammates right? Almost like sisters?” Kittelya asked looking at them.

“That’s correct.” Lettuce replied back.

“Then act like it. I’ll go get the blood work so you can figure out what I am. Where are we going?” Kittelya asked calmly as her tail swished around and her ears laid flat on her head.

“Follow us…” Ryou said as he and Keiichiro led the way.

“Are you afraid of needles in any way?” Keiichiro asked as Kittelya sat in the chair and watched him.

“No…they just make me squeamish. And…” Kittelya said trailing off and taking a deep breath as her ears and tail vanished.

“And?” Ryou and Keiichiro asked looking at her.

“My veins float…or disappear when someone tries to take blood or stick and IV in.” Kittelya said looking at the needle.

“Do you want to lie down?” Keiichiro asked.

“…Sure…” Kittelya said slowly as they took her to a cot like bed.

“Ok, just tell us when you’re comfy and ready.” Keiichiro said as he sat down next to her while Ryou sat in a chair.

“…*sigh*…Ok, I’m ready.” Kittelya said softly.

“Ok then…” Keiichiro said looking for a vein in her arm.

“………Hmmm…well you weren’t lying when you said your veins are tricky.” Keiichiro said looking.

After he had no luck with that arm he had Ryou help him move her and the cot so he could get on the other side and check her other arm.

“Well…I guess I should’ve started with this arm; you have a lot of veins over here.” Keiichiro said feeling around for a good one.

“Ok…are you ready?” Keiichiro asked wiping her arm with an alcohol swab.

Kittelya just nodded her head.

“Here comes the poke.” Keiichiro said warning her before he stuck her.

“It’s not that bad Kittelya!” Ami said with a smile.

“Shut up. Mmmm.” Kittelya said looking at her sister and then flinched when the needle pierced her skin.

“Do you mind if someone holds your hand; you’re having a hard time keeping your arm straight and it makes it hard to get the blood out. I have the vein and it’s trying…but…” Keiichiro explained while Kittelya continued to jerk her arm.

“No…I don’t mind…Just make it quick, please.” Kittelya said, some tears escaping her eyes.

“Sure… Now, who has a strong grip; and can handle needles and the sight of blood?” Keiichiro asked looking at the girls who all backed away.

“I’ll do it…” Ryou sighed as he took Kittelya’s hand and held her arm still so that Keiichiro could get what he needed.

“Ok…you’re doing great; you’re almost done.” Keiichiro said as he took the rubber band thing off of her arm.

After he was done, Keiichiro pulled the needle out causing Kittelya to jump a little.

“Can you hold this here please?” Keiichiro asked as he got up and put the samples in a machine and then got her a bandage.

“Do you want something to drink or crackers?” Keiichiro asked Kittelya after seeing how pale she had gotten.

“Do you have any sprite or something like that?” Kittelya asked breathing deeply.

“Yeah, I’ll grab you one; just hold on a second.” Keiichiro said heading out for a few minutes.

When he came back he had a small can of sprite and some crackers.

“Here you go.” Keiichiro said as Kittelya slowly sat up.

“Thank you.” Kittelya said taking small sips.

After a few minutes all color returned to Kittelya’s face and she was up and walking.

“Do you girls want a ride home as well?” Keiichiro asked looking at all the girls.

“Sure…” They all replied at once.

“I’m gonna go out and get some fresh air.” Kittelya said softly as they all headed out to the main area.

“Ok; we’ll be out in a minute or two.” Keiichiro replied as he went to find his keys.

“K.” Kittelya replied heading out.

Ryou watched as she left; he didn’t have a good feeling whatsoever.

** Outside: **

Kittelya had just stepped outside, shut the doors and leaned up against them.

“So…I didn’t expect you to come back here. I kind of expected I would have to travel all the way to America to find you.” Kazuya said coming out of nowhere.

As soon as Kittelya she started to turn to the door.

But before she could get in there Kazuya grabbed by her hair, pulled her towards him and pinned her to a tree by her throat.

“Uh-uh…I don’t think so.   Now you listen to me! You are going to go and talk to social services and a judge and tell them that you want to recant what you said four years ago…that you made a mistake and that you were just very confused. You are going to tell them that I wasn’t there and that when I got back I tried to save you. But before you go tell them, you need to tell your little friends in there the same thing and get them to agree with you and tell social services and a judge that as well. And then you are going to tell them that you and Ami want to move back in with me where you feel safe. And then…you and I can start our own little family. Do you understand me?” Kazuya asked as he began to feel her breasts up.

“Man, you grew up; you’re so much more beautiful now and these got bigger. I think we can start tonight. You’re still a virgin right? You had better be. I am the only one who gets to take that from you.” Kazuya said as he pulled her bra down and fondled her bare breasts underneath her shirt making Kittelya cry; she was frozen in fear…and even if she wasn’t frozen in fear, she still couldn’t move because of how he had her.

He was about to kiss her when he was thrown to the ground.

“Get away from her!” Ryou yelled coming up from behind them and punched Kazuya straight in the face sending him flying.

“Hey are you ok?” Ryou asked kneeling down next to Kittelya who was coughing, trying to catch her breath as tears fell down her face.

“Nice hit kid. But it won’t matter; she’s going to tell social services and a judge that she recants what she said four years ago. So you might as well get on board.” Kazuya said as Keiichiro came out.

“I don’t think so. Keiichiro, have the cops been called?” Ryou asked looking at Keiichiro.

“Yeah…I’m sure they’ll want to see these right away.” Keiichiro said holding up a cassette tape.

“It’s a good thing that we decided to put security cameras up last month…” Ryou said to Keiichiro and a very shocked Kazuya.

Kazuya became even more shocked and couldn’t move for the same reason Ryou all of the sudden became shocked; Kittelya, crying and all latched onto Ryou and started crying into his chest.

After a few minutes Kazuya became enraged and was about to charge after them…but police showed up before he could.

** Inside: Earlier: **

Kittelya had just gone outside and Ryou stood there in the middle of the main area, watching; he had a bad feeling.

“Hey, it’s that man; he’s back.” Lettuce said looking out the window as Keiichiro came out.

“Ami’s father?” Keiichiro asked looking out the window.

Sure enough it was Kazuya.

“Keiichiro, call the cops and get the surveillance footage from the front.” Ryou demanded as he went to the back.

“Where are you going?” Ichigo asked confused.

“Out the back and I’m going to go around so that he doesn’t see me. If I go out the front he could use her as a barrier or he could get angry and hurt her.” Ryou said as he disappeared out the back.

By the time he got to the front, Ryou could see Kazuya feeling Kittelya up under her shirt.

That’s when Ryou had, had enough, “Get away from her!” he yelled charging Kazuya, hitting him square in the face.

You know the rest…the cops showed up and Keiichiro gave them the surveillance footage and Kazuya was taken back to jail after getting a statement from Kittelya and Ryou.

Throughout the entire time the police were talking to Kittelya and Ryou, she never let go of him; Ryou was blushing the entire time because he could feel her breasts, her nipples against him through both of their shirts.

It was a few minutes after the police left that Kittelya realized her breasts were still out of her bra and she pushed away from him and quickly put her arms over her chest…blushing like crazy.

Ryou was about to say something, but she beat him to it, “I’m sorry.” Kittelya said standing up and running inside to fix her bra.

“What’s wrong Ryou?” Keiichiro asked as they went back inside.

“I don’t know…this doesn’t feel right. Did you save a copy of the surveillance footage?” Ryou asked looking at Keiichiro.

“Of course; I always do. Why do you ask?” Keiichiro asked looking at Ryou.

“Come with me.” Ryou said ushering Keiichiro into the lab.

“What’s going on Ryou?” Keiichiro asked seriously.

“I bet he gets out again.” Ryou said seriously.

“Why do you say that?” Keiichiro asked confused.

“Because he’s got friends in high places apparently…” Kittelya said walking in.

“How do you know that?” Keiichiro asked looking at her along with Ryou.

“Officer Higgs is one of his friends and Officer Koden is his brother. I remember both of them…” Kittelya said trailing off.

“So…more than just dad? Why didn’t you tell me?” Ami asked upset coming in out of nowhere.

“You were always out…and you didn’t need to know. No…now listen to me for once in your life. Thank you for not listening to me four years ago and went to go get help so that I didn’t get raped. But now, I need you to listen to me when I say never mind…it’s in the past and you don’t need to know about it now. You were too young at the time anyways. But I will say, no, they never raped me.” Kittelya said to an upset looking Ami who managed to not ask any more questions about that.

“So…are you glad we moved back here now? I mean if dad is just going to avoid every single attempt to get him put in jail…why didn’t we just stay in America with grandma and grandpa; or move away from them somewhere else?” Ami asked looking at Kittelya.

“It wouldn’t have mattered. I’m not staying with his parents any longer then I have to and that man would’ve come looking for us there. I-I thou-thought h-he’d still be in jail…I-I thought that we’d be safe for once in our lives.” Kittelya said standing there with her face in her hands as she started to cry.

“That’s why you need to join this team and become a mew mew! Daddy won’t be able to hurt you anymore!” Ami yelled.

“And what happens if we try to attack him back…even if it’s self defense? We’ll end up in trouble because of who he’s connected with.” Kittelya said simply.

“Maybe we should get you two home for the night…” Keiichiro said stepping in before a fight broke out.

“Yes please; thank you.” Kittelya said simply.

“Fine…I’ll be upstairs.” Ami said as she left, stomping the entire way.

After she was gone Kittelya turned to face Ryou again.

“I’ll let you two talk.” Keiichiro said heading upstairs leaving the two alone.

“I uh…I want to thank you for taking care of me earlier and holding my hand when I was having nightmares…and saving me…again. I also want to say sorry. Sorry for having to save me again…it must get annoying.” Kittelya said looking at her feet while turning red.

“No, not really; it’s what I do. And I’d save you any time you would need it…not that you need it. Well…uh…never mind…” Ryou said also turning a light shade of red.

Looking at him, how he was now; Kittelya couldn’t help but giggle a little.

“Are you giggling at me?” Ryou asked seriously.

“Hehehe…I-I’m sorry…Hehehe…” Kittelya said between giggles making Ryou smile.

“I’ve never seen or heard you giggle…it’s nice. I have a question for you…well two…” Ryou said looking at her once she calmed down.

“What is it?” Kittelya asked looking at him.

“One: I know we only just met and all and how you are with men…but would you like to go out on a date with me?” Ryou asked seriously at Kittelya.

“You don’t have to say yes right now. You don’t even have to say yes at all; I’ll understand.” Ryou said babbling on and on.

“Sure…I’d like that.” Kittelya said softly looking at a shocked Ryou.

“Great. You just tell me when you’re ready and I’ll plan it all out.” Ryou said with a smile.

“Go away!” Ryou then yelled, shocking Kittelya.

“What?” Kittelya asked confused.

“Not you; the eavesdroppers at the door…” Ryou said looking past her and then they both heard scampering.

“What’s the second question?” Kittelya asked looking at Ryou.

“Oh right. Keiichiro and I were talking and with your dad…sorry Ami’s dad being out and everything, Keiichiro and I thought it might be best if you didn’t live on your own…quite yet. Umm…please don’t hate me for this…we wanted to know if you and your sister would like to move in here with us temporarily. I can then buy a house so that we can all fit better. I mean we have two spare rooms here…they are small…but they’d work until I can find some place to move us to. You’d be safe here…with Keiichiro and me. So what do you say?” Ryou asked looking at Kittelya who looked shocked and confused…


	5. Chapter 5

“What?” Kittelya asked confused.

“We would like for you and Ami to come live here with us where you’ll be safe.” Ryou repeated.

“I have two cats…” Kittelya started.

“That’s fine; they can just stay in your room during the day and when the café is closed they can be out and about.” Ryou said smiling.

“Ummm…would it be ok if I called my aunt real quick?” Kittelya asked still a little shocked.

“Yeah sure; I’ll give you some privacy.” Ryou said heading upstairs.

“Thank you.” Kittelya said softly before she called her aunt.

 _“Hello?”_ Sakura asked on the other end of the line.

“Aunt Sakura, its Kittelya.” Kittelya said softly.

 _“Oh Kittelya sweetie; are you ok? What exactly happened?”_ Sakura asked franticly, Shintaro yelling in the background.

“I’m ok. Ami’s dad showed up earlier and said that the judge that originally granted the restraining order made a mistake and everything on our case was dismissed. So the restraining order that was placed has been destroyed. He wants us to tell our social worker and a judge that what happened four years ago was just a big misunderstanding. He was all nicey nice and all then. He came back just a little bit and…” Kittelya said trailing as she started to cry.

 _“Sweetheart, what happened?”_ Sakura asked kindly.

“He attacked and touched me again… he demanded that I go and talk to social services and a judge and tell them that I want to recant what I said four years ago…that I made a mistake and that I was just very confused. But before I tell them, I need to tell Ryou, Keiichiro and the others at the café the same thing and get them to agree with you and tell social services and a judge that as well. And then I was to tell them that Ami and I want to move back in with him where we feel safe. And then…and then…” Kittelya said trailing off, tears blurring her vision.

 _“Kittelya sweetheart?”_ Sakura asked concerned.

“He wants to start a family with me…” Kittelya finished as she sat down and cried.

Sakura comforted Kittelya the best she could over the phone as Kittelya sat there and cried for about five minutes.

“I-I’m sorry…” Kittelya finally said.

 _“No need to apologize sweetie; he’s just a very sick and disturbing man. Are the others ok?”_ Sakura asked.

“Yeah…the others are fine; he didn’t do anything to them. Ryou and Keiichiro saved me…again.” Kittelya said softly.

 _“Again?”_ Sakura asked confused.

“Yes, they saved me four years ago after Ami went to find help…so she helped me too. Anyways, I actually called to talk about Ryou, Keiichiro and Ami.” Kittelya said softly.

“ _Shintaro and I just wanted to talk to you about Ami as well. Who should go first?”_ Sakura asked kindly.

“You can if you want.” Kittelya said simply.

 _“Ok. You have primary custody of her? A case worker came here looking for you; they told us. They said that with your age and maturity that there was nothing that they could do about that. And that you had about two weeks to find a job. And we all know you; you can do that easily. They told us also that you were moving back permanently and that you were looking for an apartment or someplace to live. They also wanted us to try to convince you to sign over custody to us…”_ Sakura started, but was interrupted by Kittelya.

“Yeah…I wanted to talk to you about that as well. Ryou and Keiichiro offered us a place here; they don’t think it’s best for us to be living on our own for now. Especially when her dad has friends in high places and all. Anyways, her dad won’t hurt her; I don’t think he’s even really interested in her. Maybe I’m wrong, but not usually. I’ve already filled all the papers out and signed them as well.” Kittelya started.

 _“What are you saying Kittelya?”_ Sakura asked with hope in her voice.

“I’m just asking if you’d be willing to take her in and officially and legally adopt her. I was going to ask you this later tonight or tomorrow while Ami was asleep or out. I figured it would be better if you and Shintaro took her into your care instead of her staying with me…at this point anyways it’s safer if we’re separated. I mean if you don’t want to, I’ll understand; I’ll figure something out.” Kittelya said softly.

 _“Yes! Oh my god, yes! We’d love to take her in; we’ve wanted that since you went to live with your grandparents. But what about you? What are you planning?”_ Sakura asked worried about Kittelya.

“I’ll be ok…I think I’ll take Ryou and Keiichiro up on their offer; I’ll stay with them. Even if they hadn’t offered I probably would’ve found somewhere else. It’s not safe for you, Shintaro, Ichigo or Ami if I stay there as well; he’s after me and h won’t do anything to Ami. Also, even if he wasn’t around, you don’t have enough room for everyone. As much as Ichigo and I love each other we can’t share a room for too long of a time.” Kittelya said over the phone.

 _“We would’ve made it work one way or another, but it’s your choice. But you’re sure about this?”_ Sakura asked concerned.

“Yes, I’m sure. Thank you for being concerned.” Kittelya said with a small smile.

 _“Ok good. Then there’s one thing I’d like from you before we just let you live with these men.”_ Sakura said with a smile.

“Yes, what is it?” Kittelya asked confused.

 _“We want to meet them. They’re dropping you three off tonight, correct?”_ Sakura asked.

“Yes, that’s correct.” Kittelya said softly.

 _“Good, then bring them in.”_ Sakura said simply, not taking no for an answer.

“Ok…” Kittelya said with uncertainty.

 _“Don’t worry sweetheart, we just want to talk and make sure they’re ok. It’s more Shintaro’s idea, but I agree; you’ve already been through so much.”_ Sakura said simply.

“Ok.” Kittelya said again.

“Good. We’ll see you after a little while then.” Sakura said with an even bigger smile as she hung up.

“Bye…” Kittelya said hanging up.

“Kittelya, are you ready yet?” Ami yelled from upstairs.

“Yeah…I’m coming!” Kittelya called as she made her way upstairs.

“What took you so long?” Ami asked annoyed.

“Sorry…I was talking to Aunt Sakura. Let her know we’re ok…among other things.” Kittelya said simply.

“What else did you talk about?” Ami asked curiously.

“We’ll discuss it when we get home. Oh and by the way…Ryou, Keiichiro, Aunt Sakura and Uncle Shintaro want to meet you. Don’t ask why…” Kittelya said simply as she stood there.

“So are we ready to go then?” Mint asked annoyed…more like pissed.

“Yeah; we’re ready; let’s go.” Ryou said as they all made their way to Keiichiro’s van.

First they dropped off Berry and Tasuku, followed by Zakuro. Next Pudding was dropped off and then Haru. Mint was after then, followed finally by Lettuce.

“Ok…here we are.” Keiichiro said as he parked the car on the street in front of Ichigo’s house.

“Did they say why they wanted to meet us?” Ryou asked as they all got up and headed up to the house.

“Yes…” Kittelya sighed.

“Are you going to tell us?” Ami asked annoyed.

“Once we get inside.” Kittelya said plainly.

“What does that mean?” Ami asked stomping her foot.

“Girls! You’re home! Thank god!” Sakura cried running outside.

“Get your butts inside this house right now!” Shintaro yelled from the door.

“You too gentlemen.” Sakura said with a smile ushering everyone inside.

“Mom, dad…this is Ryou and this is Keiichiro; they’re my bosses at the café. Ryou, Keiichiro, these are my parents, Sakura and Shintaro.” Ichigo said introducing everyone.

“It’s a nice place you’ve got here Mr. and Mrs. Momomiya.” Keiichiro said politely.

“Why thank you. I hope you’re all hungry? I’m making two pans lasagna; one four cheese and the other meet lovers. Come, sit.” Sakura said with a giant smile.

“Sounds great, thanks.” Ryou and Keiichiro said looking around…confused.

“That’s our favorite. What is going on?” Ami asked looking around.

“You didn’t tell her Kittelya?” Sakura asked shocked.

“No…I figured I’d wait until we got home. I know how she can be…” Kittelya said softly.

“Oh…” Sakura said simply.

“What? What’s going on?” Ami asked becoming increasingly frustrated.

“Well…maybe we should sit down.” Sakura said softly as everyone went to the living room to sit down.

Sakura, Shintaro and Ichigo sat on the couch, Kittelya and Ami sat on the floor so that Ryou and Keiichiro sit in the chairs.

“Ok, we’re sitting down; what’s going on? Somebody tell me already!” Ami exclaimed very impatient.

“Ami…” Sakura started.

“Ryou and Keiichiro offered us a place at the café…” Kittelya started.

“So we’re moving in with them?” Ami asked excitedly.

“No…we’re not.” Kittelya started.

“I’m confused; you didn’t accept?” Ami asked.

“In a way…I have. But…” Kittelya started, looking down.

“But?” Ami asked.

“It’s not safe for us to be living together…and there’s not enough room for all of us here together. And our social worker apparently came to talk to aunt and uncle earlier; she asked them to convince me to sign you over to them.” Kittelya explained.

“You’re not going to let them convince you are you?” Ami asked right away.

“Uh…I already filled out and signed the papers when we got here and I was going to ask them to legally adopt you…its safer that way.” Kittelya said softly.

“Are you kidding me?! And where will you be staying?!” Ami yelled standing up.

“No…at least you’d still be with family. And we can still see each other every day and such. And I’d figure I’d take Ryou and Keiichiro on their offer…if they’ll still have me.” Kittelya said simply.

“Are you crazy? It’s not fair; why don’t I get a say in any of this?!” Ami screamed.

“Ami, dear; this is what’s for the best.” Sakura tried.

“Your sister is just trying to do what’s right. She’s also just trying her best to keep you safe.” Shintaro said crossing his arms.

“It’s not fair!” Ami yelled running to her room.

Kittelya sighed as she stood up, “I’ll go talk to her.”

“I’ll go with…” Ichigo said also getting up and following Kittelya.

** With Ryou, Keiichiro, Sakura & Shintaro: **

“She is so grown up…” Sakura said sighing.

“She sure as hell shouldn’t have to be.” Shintaro huffed.

‘Thanks Ichigo; thanks a lot.’ Ryou thought to himself annoyed at him and Keiichiro being left alone with Ichigo’s parents.

“She shouldn’t have to be, but her being the way she isn’t her fault. In a way it shows just how mature she is.” Keiichiro said calmly.

“So…you’ve asked her to live with you then?” Sakura asked calmly.

“Well…yes, I asked her. I feel with her dad…sorry Ami’s dad out there, it would be safer for them…err…her not to be living on her own at this current moment.” Ryou managed to get out.

“And I agreed. And it’s no offence to you two or anything; we know you’d keep them safe. But who really knows what he’s capable of. I think we can all agree we want what’s best for all of the girls…including Ichigo.” Keiichiro said politely, trying not to step on anyone’s toes.

“Yes, we can agree on that.” Shintaro said huffing.

“So…is this what you wanted to talk to us about? Kittelya moving in with us?” Ryou asked looking at Sakura and Shintaro.

“Oh yes; we just want to make sure she’s safe. You know…she’s had a hard life. Not much is known about her father; as far as we know, her father probably doesn’t even know about her. And yes, she knows this; but she doesn’t seem to care. You saved her a few years ago, correct?” Sakura asked simply.

“Yes, that’s correct.” Ryou and Keiichiro replied.

“We thank you for that and we’ll let her move out and stay with you; you both seem like good guys. And she’s her own person. And even though they are not our daughters, both Kittelya and Ami are like our own daughters. We just want to make sure they’re safe, healthy and happy; just like our little Ichigo. We love all three girls equally.” Sakura said with a smile. She noticed that Ryou, although he was listening to her, kept looking at the girls’ room; she noticed he had that same look when looking at Kittelya.

“Now if only Ichigo would break up with that no good, good for nothing boyfriend of hers, everything would be perfect.” Shintaro said crossing his arms.

“Oh Shintaro…he makes her happy. Now if only Kittelya would find someone who makes her happy.” Sakura said smiling, watching Ryou’s expression.

“If she’d ever put herself out there…” Shintaro sighed.

“Shintaro…” Sakura started.

“I know, I know. You know…if my sister was smart while she was alive she would’ve left his ass before any of that shit happened; or at least given us custody of those girls when we asked. Then they would’ve had a good childhood and they’d want to date boys like normal girls. And like the great father that I am would tell them no way in hell.” Shintaro said annoyed as he stood up.

“Where are you going?” Sakura asked in shock.

“Nowhere; I’m just standing.” Shintaro said stretching.

“Anyways…speaking of dating…Ryou?” Sakura asked getting his attention.

“Yes?” Ryou asked right away.

“You like Kittelya don’t you?” Sakura asked causing Ryou to blush causing her to giggle.

“What are you talking about now?” Shintaro asked confused.

“Ryou likes Kittelya; it’s plain to see. He stares at her in a way that is worry, but in a protective type of way as well. Not only that, but the moment it’s brought up he blushes; it’s actually really cute. Now Shintaro, please behave.” Sakura said softly.

Shintaro didn’t say anything; he just sat there and glared at Ryou.

“Is something going on?” Kittelya, Ichigo and Ami asked walking out, a lot calmer now.

“Oh no, nothing at all; we were just talking about you moving in with them. Just wanted to make sure you were moving into a safe environment and all.” Sakura said waving her hand to say it’s nothing, nothing at all.

“Ok…” The girls said at the same time, not really believing her.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

“Oh, foods ready!” Sakura said immediately getting and headed to the kitchen.

** Earlier With Kittelya, Ichigo & Ami: **

“Ami!” Kittelya exclaimed.

“What?! Did you come to tell me that you hate me too?” Ami asked angrily as Kittelya and Ichigo stood there shocked.

“I don’t hate you.” Kittelya said somewhat hurt.

“Then why are you trying to get rid of me?” Ami asked tears running down her face.

“I’m not trying to get rid of you either; I’m trying to keep you safe. And like I said us living together isn’t going to do that…” Kittelya was going to say more when Ami interrupted her.

“Because daddy only wants you. Because you’re so much prettier and smarter than me. Because he wants you to have his babies…” Ami said sniffling.

“I’m not prettier then you…and how do you know about that last part?” Kittelya asked shocked.

“Because he used to say it all the time and I heard him say it earlier today. I thought he was joking until I found out what he was doing to you. He doesn’t actually want me or anything to do with me.” Ami said simply to a stunned Kittelya and making Ichigo cry.

“Well…none of that matters…not now. You have Ichigo here, so you’ll always have someone to talk to. And if for some reason she’s not who you need because you need your actual sister you can always call me…at any time. Ahh…well except for when you’re in school.” Kittelya said simply.

“But how? I don’t have a phone.” Ami said simply.

“Yes you do. I was going to wait until later to give it to you, but here. It already has my number and I have your number as well. I don’t have Ichigo’s number, but I’m sure she’d give you her number.” Kittelya said softly.

“Oh yeah. Let me see. Yours too Kittelya.” Ichigo said taking the phones from Kittelya before giving it to Ami with her number and the home number as well.

“There. Now we can all talk whenever.” Ichigo said with a smile.

“Yeah.” Kittelya said, smiling as well.

“But why don’t you stay here with us?” Ami asked looking at Kittelya.

“There’s not enough room. Ichigo and I, we love each other and everything, but we couldn’t live together all the time. Ryou said I could keep my cats. And besides, you’ll see me every day you come into the café; I’ll be there. I can’t promise I’ll be a mew mew or whatever; but I can help around the café; I have to earn my stay there. So we’ll see each other. And maybe, if I ever get used to certain things, we can go around town some places…in a group…a big group.” Kittelya said with a slight smile.

“I’ll take it! Thank you sooo much!” Ami cried hugging her sister.

“Ami! What did I say about jumping on me like this?!” Kittelya cried out trying not to fall backwards.

“Ichigo, join in as well!” Ami cried, holding her arm out.

“Ok…” Ichigo said joining in the hug.

“So you’ll be alright here? Without me?” Kittelya asked looking at Ami.

“I guess… I’ll get used to it. I have Ichigo to bug and spy on.” Ami said with a wicked smile.

“Yeah… Wait what?!” Ichigo asked, a few seconds slow causing Ami to laugh.

“Get used to it; it’s your turn now. This is what I’ve had to deal with for the last five or six years.” Kittelya said in a bored tone.

“Well…I guess we should get out there now. Before my mom comes in looking.” Ichigo said heading to the door.

“Yes, I agree.” Kittelya said softly.

“Ok!” Ami exclaimed happily, following the two.

When they came out Shintaro was glaring at Ryou.

“Is something going on?” Kittelya asked confused.

“Oh no, nothing at all; we were just talking about you moving in with them. Just wanted to make sure you were moving into a safe environment and all.” Sakura said waving her hand to say it’s nothing, nothing at all.

“Ok…” The girls said at the same time, not really believing her.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

“Oh, foods ready!” Sakura said immediately getting and headed to the kitchen.

“I’m going to step outside for a few minutes.” Kittelya said softly.

“Kittelya, are you ok?” Sakura asked concerned.

“Yeah, I just need some air. And I’ll go out back.” Kittelya said with a smile.

“I’ll go with her.” Ichigo said simply.

** With Kittelya & Ichigo: **

“So what’s going on?” Ichigo asked looking at Kittelya.

“Oh you know…just a little nervous.” Kittelya said softly.

“About living with Ryou and Keiichiro?” Ichigo asked.

“Yeah. I went from fearing men I don’t know, to living with two of them. But…” Kittelya said looking at the stars.

“But? They saved you…twice now. So you trust them, yes?” Ichigo asked also looking at the stars.

“Yes, and it scares me. I’ve never had anyone, let alone complete strangers save me, let alone care enough to save me. I’ve only ever had me and Ami and it was always up to me to keep her safe. I’ve never had to rely on someone else before.” Kittelya said, some tears slipping from her eyes.

“Now you do and there’s nothing wrong with that. You have family and friends now. Well hopefully you have friends now. The others are great…even Mint; once you get to know her that is. And don’t forget, you’ll always have Ami, me, mom and dad.” Ichigo said smiling.

“That’s not all that scares me though…” Kittelya said blushing.

“Hmmm? What else scares you?” Ichigo asked confused.

“Ryou…” Kittelya said, her blush growing.

“What about Ryou? He’s not that scary. I mean, he can be a jerk, but that’s mainly to me.” Ichigo said not noticing Kittelya’s blush.

“I…” Kittelya started.

“She likes him…a lot. Am I correct?” Sakura asked startling the girls.

“Mom…what are you doing out here?” Ichigo asked shocked, both girls covering their heads as their ears had popped out.

“I just came to tell you food was ready and cooled enough to eat and that everyone was seated at the table. And wait, you like Ryou?” Ichigo asked shocked.

“I uh…yeah...I do…” Kittelya said softly and slowly.

“But you have no clue what to do, do you?” Sakura asked smiling.

“Well…he asked me out on a date earlier…and I said yes. But no, I don’t know what to do. Maybe I should tell him I changed my mind.” Kittelya said sadly, blushing.

“Oh no you don’t!” Ichigo and Sakura exclaimed at once.

“Ryou’s a great guy and I think you should just let yourself relax and have fun; he won’t hurt you.” Ichigo said softly.

“Ichigo can always help you out with all that. She was shy when she started dating as well.” Sakura said embarrassing Ichigo.

“MOM!!” Ichigo cried.

“Speaking of which…Aoyama is here right now; he’s waiting in the living area. Just so you know I invited him to dinner. You better go see what he wants before your dad scares him away.” Sakura said with a smile.

“Yay! Thank you mom!” Ichigo yelled running into the house.

“And you; just relax and everything will turn out. We’ll deal with Ami’s dad when the time comes. One step at a time. Now come on, dinner’s ready.” Sakura said kindly with that giant smile.

“Ok.” Kittelya said softly, following Sakura in the house.

On the way into the house, neither of them paying attention, Ryou and Kittelya bumped into each other. And in order from keeping Kittelya from falling to the ground, Ryou instinctively grabbed her around the waist and pulled her up.

“O-oh…I-I’m soo sorry!” Kittelya cried out red in the face.

“No, I’m sorry; I should’ve been watching where I was going.” Ryou said as he let her go.

‘She’s soft…’ Ryou thought to himself.

‘That’s the first time I’ve ever felt safe in a man’s arms…’ Kittelya thought to herself, turning a darker shade of red as her ears and tail popped out.

“Eeep!” Kittelya cried when she felt them pop out.

“What’s going on out here?!” Shintaro asked right away.

“No-nothing Uncle Shintaro; I just bumped into Ryou…” Kittelya said hiding behind Ryou until her ears disappeared after a few seconds.

“Are you alright?” Shintaro asked.

“Ye-yes.” Kittelya stuttered out, looking into Ryou’s eyes.

“Ok. Well get out here then.” Shintaro said heading back into the dining area.

After a few seconds Kittelya and Ryou made their way into the kitchen.

“Oh perfect. Masaya, I introduced you to Ami already, but this is her older sister and my other cousin Kittelya. Kittelya, this is my boyfriend Masaya.” Ichigo said smiling as she held onto Masaya.

“It’s nice to meet you.” Masaya said politely.

“You too.” Kittelya said softly.

“She’s shy.” Ami said simply, interrupting.

Kittelya was going to say something when Sakura cut in.

“Now Ami, behave; this is a special night. That being said, we have a seating arrangement!” Sakura sang happily.

“Seating arrangement?” Shintaro asked confused.

“Yes of course; we have full house tonight and we all signed the papers so Ami is legally our daughter! So Shintaro you sit in your normal spot and I’ll sit next to you. Aoyama you sit next to me and Ichigo next to him. Kittelya, you sit next to Ichigo and Ryou, you sit next to Kittelya. Keiichiro, you sit next to Ryou and Ami you can sit between him and Shintaro.” Sakura said happily; and everyone just listened to her and sat down because they were afraid of her.

So they ate and had a good time…even Ami.

** After Dinner: **

“Well thank you for dinner Mrs. and Mr. Momomiya; it was delicious.” Keiichiro said politely.

“Oh no problem. Thank you for joining us.” Sakura said kindly as she cleaned up the kitchen.

“Thank you for inviting us.” Ryou said simply.

“You’re very welcome. Why don’t you both stay the night? That way you’re here tomorrow when Kittelya is ready to pack her things and leave us.” Sakura said as she shed some tears.

“Ok…sure.” Ryou and Keiichiro said looking at each other.

“Don’t worry about clothes. You can borrow some of Shintaro’s pajamas while I wash your clothes tonight.” Sakura said with a smile while looking at her husband with a face that read, ‘you’d better just go along with all of this.’

“Yeah, it’s fine; follow me.” Shintaro said to Ryou and Keiichiro.

“I’ll get the couch ready!” Sakura called.

“Oh wait! Ami can have my bed for the night; I can sleep on the couch while they share Ami’s room for the night. I don’t mind, really, I don’t.” Kittelya said simply with a small smile.

“That works out even better. Your cats can join you as well.” Sakura said with a smile.

“Are you sure about this?” Ryou asked causing Kittelya to blush.

“Ye-yes. I-I was fine with the couch from the beginning anyways.” Kittelya said softly.

“Ichigo, can we talk real quick before I leave?” Masaya asked simply away from everyone except for Kittelya.

“What is it Masaya?” Ichigo asked once they were outside.

“Ichigo, it’s been fun…but I want to be done now.” Masaya said confusing Ichigo.

“Wha-what do you mean? What did I do?” Ichigo asked upset.

“Ichigo, it’s not you; it’s me.” Masaya said pissing Ichigo off.

“Who is she?” Ichigo demanded.

“Masaya, did you tell her yet?” A guy, a classmate of their asked walking up to them.

“Tashi, you knew about all this? Do you know who she is?” Ichigo asked shocked.

“Ichigo, there is no other girl; it’s Tashi.” Masaya said confusing Ichigo.

“What?” Ichigo asked confused.

“Ichigo, I’m gay and I love Tashi. I have for the past few years. But my parents are super religious and don’t believe in gay relationships.” Masaya said simply.

“So you were just using me?!” Ichigo screamed, tears running down her face.

“I’m sorry Ichigo…but I love him; and there’s nothing you can say or do that will make me change my mind or feel guilty. Goodbye Ichigo.” Masaya said leaving with Tashi.

“You jerk! So what the hell was tonight then? A free dinner?!” Ichigo screamed, tears streaming down her face.

“I wasn’t planning on staying, but your mother insisted and wouldn’t take no for an answer!” Masaya called back before he and Tashi disappeared into the night.

Ichigo stood there for a few minutes, tears blurring her vision before she ran back inside and straight to her room.

“Ichigo, what happened?” Sakura asked concerned as her daughter ran past her, crying.

“Ichigo?” Ichigo and Shintaro asked knocking on her door.

“Go away!” Ichigo screamed from the other side.

“What’s going on?” Kittelya asked walking over.

“We’re not sure; she won’t let us in.” Sakura said worried.

“Let me try. Ichigo, it’s Kittelya; can I come in?” Kittelya asked softly.

“……sure……” Ichigo answered slowly.

“What happened with Masaya?” Kittelya asked walking in.

“He broke up with me…to be with another man!” Ichigo cried.

“Really?” Kittelya asked shocked.

“Yeah. They’ve been in love for the past few years, but Masaya’s parents are religious and against that. But now Masaya can’t live without Tashi. He was just using me this entire time! What did I do wrong?” Ichigo asked, crying her eyes out.

“You didn’t do anything wrong; he did. He’s a jerk who doesn’t deserve your love. I get that it hurts right now, but you’ll find someone new eventually; someone better. I bet there’s someone out there who loves you for you. Someone who won’t use you because they truly love you.” Kittelya said softly.

“How do you know so much about this?” Ichigo asked softly.

“Oh…back in America I tried dating once…it didn’t end well. He said he was just dating me because I was pretty; he didn’t think I was smart. After a few months I figured out that he wanted sex and because I refused to “put out” as he put it, he went and found a different girl to have sex with. But that being said he was just using me and that other girl to get back with an ex of his. It hurt for awhile…but what could I do? I cried for awhile and I moved on. I swore I would never fall in love again…but I think that’s changed. Just like I’m sure it’ll change for you. Are there any other boys you may have had an interest in that school you go to?” Kittelya asked softly, rubbing Ichigo’s back.

“No…but there was someone else. But I pushed him away to be with Masaya. He and his brothers went away though. Granted, even if they hadn’t, he probably wouldn’t want me now.” Ichigo said softly, tears still falling.

“What was his name; maybe we could look him up.” Kittelya said softly.

“His name was Kisshu, Kish for short…but you won’t be able to find him; he’s not human. He was an alien and at the time was our enemy. But he and his two brothers, Pie and Tart went against their leader and joined us. But then they left to go back to their planet.” Ichigo said crying even more.

“I’m so sorry Ichigo…I wish I knew how to help you more.” Kittelya said rubbing Ichigo’s back.

“No, you’re doing great; I appreciate the help. Oh Kisshu, where are you now a days?” Ichigo asked looking out her window.

“Koneko; I’m right here!” Kish said popping out of nowhere scaring the crap out of the girls.

“AHHH!!” Both Ichigo and Kittelya screamed, Ichigo falling backwards onto her bed while throwing a book at him and Kittelya backed up against the door, locking it just in case.

“Girls, what’s going on in there? Is everything ok? Why is the door locked?” Everyone asked running to Ichigo’s door when they heard the girls scream.

“Nothing’s going on! We just saw a spider!” Ichigo called back.

“Yeah…a big hairy spider, but Ichigo got it; she threw a book at it!” Kittelya called back.

“Ok…but why is the door locked?” Sakura asked confused.

“I asked Kittelya to lock it; I didn’t want anyone else in here right now!” Ichigo called back.

“Ok…well please finish up; Ami need to get to sleep soon!” Shintaro called back.

“Awww! But I’m ok, really!” Ami whined as she made her way back to the living room along with everyone else.

“K!” The girls called from the other side.

After they were sure they were gone Ichigo jumped at Kish, hugging him.

“Whoa Ichigo, are you feeling ok? Who’s your friend over there?” Kish asked once Ichigo let go of him.

“That’s my cousin Kittelya; she’s a mew mew as well. And her sister Ami, she’s also my cousin and a mew mew. Please, don’t go to close to her; Kittelya has a fear of men.” Ichigo explained, sniffling a little.

“Because her step father molested or raped her?” Kish asked looking at her.

“How d-do you know that?” Kittelya and Ichigo asked at the same time, shocked.

“Because I witnessed it; I wanted to help, but I was with Deep Blue at the time and he agreed with the guy. And we couldn’t go against Deep Blue at the time. So Koneko, what’s wrong? You’re crying…and don’t try to hide or lie to me.” Kish said simply while Kittelya stared in shock.

“Masaya broke up with me…to be with another man. They’ve been in love for the past few years, but Masaya’s parents are religious and against that. But now Masaya can’t live without Tashi. He was just using me this entire time.” Ichigo cried.

“I knew there was something wrong with him!” Kish exclaimed as quietly as he could.

“I wish I would’ve seen it…I’m so stupid.” Ichigo cried.

“You’re not stupid Ichigo.” Kittelya and Kish said at the same time.

“What are you doing back here?” Ichigo asked right away.

“We came back to see if we could win over some special someones. That being said; Ichigo, will you give me a chance now. Now that you’re not with him.” Kish said looking at her.

“Kish…can I have some time? Masaya just broke up with tonight and right now I don’t want to make a rash decision.” Ichigo said simply.

“That’s fair. I should get going; Ami needs to get to bed and it likes you could use some sleep as well. But before I go, could I at least get a hug?” Kish asked.

“Sure.” Ichigo said as she stood up and received his hug.

“Thank you Koneko; that means a lot. And Kittelya, I’m sorry for not helping you before. And it’s nice to officially meet you.” Kish said holding out his hand.

Kittelya hesitated a little, but eventually shook his hand.

“Nice to meet you as well; and have a good night.” Kittelya said softly.

“You too. Have wonderful, sweet dreams my sweet Koneko.” Kish said orbing away.

“He seems nice.” Kittelya said softly.

“He really is.” Ichigo said with a dazed look on her face.

“You should date him someday.” Kittelya said with a smile.

“If you date Ryou.” Ichigo said with a smile.

“I suppose. We’ll see how the first date goes.” Kittelya said softly.

“Well, we’d better get to bed.” Ichigo said lying down.

“Yeah, night.” Kittelya said softly as she unlocked the door and headed out.

“Night!” Ichigo called.

“Night Kittelya; love you!” Ami said running past.

“Night Ami; love you too.” Kittelya said as she made her way to the living room with her cats, blankets and pillows.

When she got to the living room she got bombarded by Sakura and Shintaro.

“So what’s going on? What happened between my baby and Masaya?” Sakura asked right away.

“What did that asshole do to my baby girl?!” Shintaro asked, demanding an answer.

“He’s been using her for the past few years; he’s gay and just broke up with her to be with a guy. But from there that’s what I got…you should ask her when she’s feeling better.” Kittelya said softly.

“That bastard!” Shintaro asked startling Kittelya.

“Calm down dear…let’s go to bed and maybe tomorrow Ichigo will open up. Night Kittelya…from both of us.” Sakura said dragging her husband to bed.

“Night.” Ichigo replied as she made her way to the couch.

“Goodnight Kittelya.” Keiichiro said politely.

“Goodnight.” Kittelya replied as she went to set up the couch, tripping over something.

“Ow…” Kittelya said as she sat on her knees; she looked back to see what she tripped over and turned red.

“Ry-Ryou…wha-what are you doing down there?” Kittelya stuttered out, turning red when she seen she tripped over him.

“I decided to let Keiichiro have the room to himself; I’m sure he has some plans…I’m sorry; I was just trying to find a comfy spot.” Ryou said sitting up as he helped pick up her things.

“Why are you sleeping out here on the floor?” Kittelya asked confused.

“Sorry…I figured I’d keep an eye on the house…and you…” Ryou admitted making her turn red.

“Tha-thank you…” Kittelya stuttered.

“You’re welcome.” Ryou said simply, turning away so she wouldn’t see him blushing.

“Well…we should get to sleep. Oh umm…these are my kitties Buttons and S’mores. Buttons is a five year old tabby that I’ve had for five years. And S’mores is a five month old torbie that I rescued four months ago. I bottle fed both of them and we’re very close; they normally only love attention from anyone female who will give it to them. They normally don’t like men…so that’s kind of a shock.” Kittelya said watching as her kittens rubbed up against Ryou.

“It must be because of the cat DNA I’m infused with. Oh, before I infused the others with animal DNA, I tested it on myself to make sure it was safe.” Ryou explained as he petted the cats.

“Oh…I see. That was brave.” Kittelya said as she laid down on the couch.

“So…Masaya cheated on Ichigo…with a guy?” Ryou asked laying below on the floor once Buttons and S’mores jumped to her.

“Seems that way.” Kittelya sighed.

“I didn’t see that coming. So what really went on in her room; I know it was no spider.” Ryou said simply looking up at her, while she looked down at him.

“Kisshu showed up and then asked her out.” Kittelya explained.

“Oh…and what did she say?” Ryou asked.

“She asked him to give her time; Masaya had just broken up her…so yeah… But earlier she said she had some kind of feelings for him; she should’ve have pushed him aside for Masaya.” Kittelya said yawning.

“Yeah…Kittelya.” Ryou said leaning up on his elbows.

“Yeah, what is it?” Kittelya asked, yawning again.

“Go to sleep.” Ryou said simply.

“Ok. But before I do, can I ask you a favor?” Kittelya asked blushing a little.

“Sure. What is it?” Ryou asked.

“Wi-will you…willyouholdmyhandtonight?” Kittelya asked not taking a breath, nervous as hell.

“What was that?” Ryou asked confused.

“Will you hold my hand tonight? Like before?” Kittelya asked slowing down, still blushing.

“Are you sure?” Ryou asked sitting up, shocked.

“Mmmhmmm…” Kittelya said nodding her head shyly.

“Sure.” Ryou said gently taking her hand as he laid back down, smiling.

“Thank you…” Kittelya said smiling as she fell to sleep.

“You’re welcome.” Ryou said softly; he watched her sleep for awhile before falling asleep himself…


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Sakura and Ichigo woke up and walked to the living room to be greeted by a lovely site; Kittelya and Ryou were asleep holding hands with Buttons and S’mores sleeping on Kittelya’s side.

“What’s going on out here?” Ami asked right away.

“Shhh…Kittelya and Ryou are still asleep. As are Keiichiro and Shintaro.” Sakura said softly.

“Are they holding hands?” Ami asked right away causing Shintaro to walk out.

“Ami, that’s enough.” Sakura warned.

“If you’re speaking about Kittelya and that Ryou kid…I already know.” Shintaro said making some coffee.

“But how?” Ichigo asked confused.

“Because I seen them last night; I removed her glasses when I noticed she was still wearing them.” Shintaro said simply as he waited for his coffee.

“You’re not mad? And you didn’t pull them apart?” Sakura, Ichigo and Ami asked in shock.

“Oh boy…I know where this is going. Kittelya may not be my daughter by blood, but I do consider her a daughter just like Ami. However, with that being said, this is good for her; after all the shit she’s been through. She’s biologically not my daughter and we haven’t adopted her and she’s made her choice; I can’t stop her. And she seems happy and to me that’s all that matters. Just like with Ichigo and Ami; I want them to be happy. However, with the two of them, they are my daughters biologically and now legally adopted. I have a say with whomever they date. And regardless of whatever, Kittelya is family and always will be and no matter what the situation is; she’s always welcome back here; she always has a home here.” Shintaro said simply getting tears from his wife and daughters.

“How did you sleep Mr. Akasaka?” Sakura asked noticing Keiichiro walk out of the room.

“I slept really well, thank you. Seems like I’m not the only one…” Keiichiro said looking at Ryou and Kittelya.

“No, seems not.” Sakura said smiling.

“Mmmmm…” Kittelya moaned as she started waking up.

Ryou was also starting to wake up.

Kittelya started to reach for her glasses when she reached too far and fell off the couch and right onto Ryou.

“Ow!” Both Ryou and Kittelya exclaimed as they sat up quickly and Kittelya fell backwards.

“Are you ok?” Ryou asked right as he stood up and quickly helped Kittelya up as Ichigo handed her her glasses.

“Yeah, I’m ok; thank you.” Kittelya said softly.

“So…what would you like for breakfast?” Sakura asked butting in with a smile.

“Ummm….” “Pancakes, waffles, French toast, hash browns, eggs, bacon, sausage and toast!” Kittelya started when Ami butted in.

“Ok…a little something for everyone. That’s fine by me.” Sakura said as she went to work.

** Three Hours Later: **

“Breakfast was really good Mrs. Momomiya.” Keiichiro said as they all sat in the living room; Shintaro left for work about an hour and a half ago.

“You’re very polite; thank you. And thank you for helping with the dishes; you really don’t have to.” Sakura said politely.

“It was my pleasure. You’ve already done so much for us, it was the least I could do.” Keiichiro said with a smile.

“So…Kittelya, are you ready to do this?” Ami asked looking at her sister.

“I am whenever they are.” Kittelya said softly.

Ryou and Keiichiro looked at each other before Keiichiro answered, “The room is ready; it just needs to be set up. That being said there’s already a bed in there.”

“There’s also a pretty nice desk in there.” Ryou said simply.

“Soo…what about our stuff?” Ami asked right away.

“Ami!” Kittelya exclaimed, looking at her sister.

“What? I’m just curious. How long can you keep that storage unit?” Ami asked looking at Kittelya.

“Wait…you have a storage unit? The social worker didn’t say anything about a storage unit.” Sakura said stunned, looking at Kittelya and Ami.

“She didn’t know; yes I have a storage unit in the next town over. Mom had it paid in advance for six or seven years; it just ended two months ago; I’ve been paying it the last two months. And it’s fine Ami; I’ll figure it out…I always do.” Kittelya said softly.

“That doesn’t sound good… Kittelya…how long do you have the unit until they can seize it and start selling your things?” Sakura asked seriously; the first time that Kittelya and Ami had ever seen.

“Umm…hold on.” Kittelya said getting up and heading to Ichigo’s room.

When she came out she had her purse and was digging through it.

“Umm…oh, I thought I had longer then that…” Kittelya said looking at a small calendar.

“Kittelya…just how long do you have left?” Sakura asked again.

“…A week and a half…if I can’t come up with money for another month…” Kittelya said looking down.

“You didn’t know?” Sakura asked.

“No…I knew. I just--I just thought I had three weeks left… That’s what the owner said when I talked to him last.” Kittelya said scratching her head.

“When was that?” Keiichiro asked calmly.

“Ummm…” Kittelya started; her mind becoming frazzled.

“Three days ago…” Ami said butting in again.

“Three days ago? Ok come on everyone.” Sakura said standing up immediately.

“Where are we going?” Kittelya and Ami asked confused.

“Where going to that storage unit to get your things; I know that storage unit. Shintaro and I used that same one years ago…way before any of you girls were born. Run by an older couple?” Sakura asked getting her phone and started dialing.

“Yeah…” Kittelya said softly.

“Either of you boys drive?” Sakura asked looking at Keiichiro and Ryou as the phone rang.

“Yeah, we both do.” Keiichiro answered looking at Sakura.

“Good. Oh yes hello; I need two moving trucks.”

“In the next half hour.”

“Umm. Hold please.”

“How much do you have in the unit?” Sakura asked after answering a few questions on the phone.

“Our beds, dressers, boxes of stuffed animals, dolls, knick-knacks, little table things for writing or coloring on, umm…just about anything that was our from the old place; we just kind of left it here when we went to stay with our grandparents in America…” Kittelya said simply.

“So you would say a lot then?” Sakura asked simply.

“I guess…” Kittelya said softly.

“Ok. So I need a large and a medium moving truck in about half an hour.”

“Sakura Momomiya.”

“Yes, that’s fine.”

“Cash.”

“No, thank you.”

“Come on everyone, let’s get going. We’ll take my van; we should all fit.” Sakura said as she headed out to the garage.

** About an Hour Later: **

About an hour later they arrived at “Ye Ol’ Fashion Storage: the only safe place to store your things” and Sakura was already taking advantage of her niece amongst other things while Kittelya, Ichigo, Ami, Ryou and Keiichiro started cleaning out the unit…in awkward silence.

“Well, you don’t have to worry about them anymore. They said they were very sorry and here’s your money back.” Sakura said handing Kittelya a wad of money.

“Oh…but this is way more then what I paid in the last two months…way more…” Kittelya said looking at the money.

“Yeah…I know it can’t replace anything, but it’s what they owed you for taking and selling some things…” Sakura said looking down.

“What things?” Ami asked while Kittelya stood there.

“Uh, well according to them, they only took things here and there; and only things marked with your mother’s or father’s name on it.” Sakura said simply.

“Oh…well then its fine.” Kittelya said heading back into the unit as she continued to pack her and Ami’s things into the trucks.

All of Ami’s things, which were going to her new home with Shintaro, Sakura and Ichigo, went into the large moving truck. It was fitting because she had way more things than Kittelya.

All of Kittelya’s things, which were going to her new place at the café with Ryou and Keiichiro, went into the medium moving truck. She had a few things, but not as much as Ami.

It took them two and a half hours to get things into the trucks...mainly because they took half an hour trying to figure out what to do with their mother’s and Ami’s father’s things. When I say trying to figure things out; what I really meant was arguing about it.

Sakura had had enough of the bickering and decided that Kittelya would have control over their mother’s things while Ami would have control over her father’s things. Ten minutes later she said just pack it all up and then you can decide when everyone got home…where their home was.

So after everything was packed they made their way back to Ichigo’s so that they could pack up the rest of Kittelya’s things and cats there.

“Where have you all been?” Shintaro asked sitting on his front steps.

“We had to go get the girls’ things from “Ye Ol’ Fashion Storage.” Sakura answered simply.

“What’s wrong?” Shintaro asked right away.

“I’ll fill you in later.” Sakura said as Kittelya and Ichigo went to get the rest of her things and her cats.

** With Ichigo & Kittelya: **

“Hey, are you ok?” Ichigo asked as they started packing everything up.

“Yeah; why do you ask?” Kittelya asked curiously.

“You just seem upset is all. Ever since you had to figure out what to do with your mom’s things; and you didn’t seem to care that those people were stealing her things.” Ichigo said softly, trying not to upset Kittelya. Neither of them knew that Ami, Ryou, Keiichiro, Sakura and Shintaro were outside in the hallway listening in; they were going to see if they needed any help. After hearing the conversation they all went to the living room to wait; they felt bad.

“Because I didn’t care; I stopped caring after mom threw me away pretty much…” Kittelya said softly as she sat down.

“I’m sorry…I don’t understand.” Ichigo said sitting down next to Kittelya.

“Of course you don’t; and I’m glad that you don’t. Ichigo, you have great parents and I would’ve loved to have parents like them. My dad was a one night stand and Ami’s dad is…well you know Ami’s dad. I guess at least he cared for her…I think. Anyways, my mom, I don’t think ever wanted children. But oops…she ended up with me. For about three years she took real good care of me and it actually seemed like she cared…from what I remember anyways; and I have an eidetic memory.” Kittelya started to explain.

“A what memory?” Ichigo asked confused.

“Eidetic memory; means I really never forget; I can recall things almost instantly.” Kittelya explained.

“Oh! That sounds cool.” Ichigo said admiring her cousin.

“You would think. Sorry. What I mean by that is that, yes, sometimes it’s cool to remember a lot of different things. But then there are also the things that you remember that you wish you could forget. I have a lot of moments like that. Like hating the fact that mom was with that man. Or when mom became pregnant with Ami; I will admit I was jealous. But I will also admit I really do love Ami. I think a lot of kids are jealous when their parents have another kid. Some get over it, like I did, and others don’t. But anyways…Ami is about four years younger than me. When mom was pregnant with her she was happy; so happy that she started pushing me away…pushing me towards him. That was when I learned how to take care of myself for the most part; I could make my own food. I could clean my own room…and the house. I could do almost everything…everything except protect myself. That was also the time I figured out that mom didn’t really care about me. I also figured out what it was liked to be touched in places I shouldn’t be touched…especially at three or four years old. Sure…I tried telling my mom, but she always just pushed it aside and said I was being dramatic…and to never ever tell the police…” Kittelya said remembering as tears slid down her face.

“What happened?” Ichigo asked, scared, but really interested.

“If I told the police?” Kittelya asked.

Ichigo only nodded in response.

“They would figure out a way to cover it all up and say I was making false accusations. Saying, “Yeah, she’s really smart…but she’s just looking for attention. She’s used to being an only child and I just had a new baby; she’s a little jealous.” Or “she’s a smart girl, but she’s also mildly autistic.” Which is true…I am mildly autistic. But it sure as hell doesn’t hold me back; I was able to graduate early after all. My autism makes it hard for me to communicate with others…mainly people I don’t know…or large crowds. I have panic attacks in large crowds. Back in America I had a therapist or whatever and she told me that not only did I have mild autism, but I have severe social anxiety…which makes since. Anyways…sorry I keep getting off track… Umm…after the police would leave Ami’s dad would beat me senseless for saying anything.” Kittelya explained softly.

“I’m soo sorry.” Ichigo said softly as tears started flowing.

“Don’t be; it’s not your fault. Besides…that’s not the worst of it all…but maybe I should stop there. You don’t need to be any more upset then you already are.” Kittelya said wiping her tears away.

“No, it’s fine. As suckish as your life was, I like learning about you.” Ichigo said softly wiping her tears away.

“Really? You like learning about me? Why?” Kittelya asked confused.

“Because you’re my cousin and we don’t see each other often. Now that we might have a chance, I want to get to know you. And I know you don’t go out much, but I hope to see you more often. So please, tell me.” Ichigo said softly, pleading with Kittelya.

“Ok…the last thing I will say is that when I was ten I found out that mom had purposely found this guy. The plan wasn’t to fall in love and have his kids…the plan was to sell me to him so that he could do what he pleased. Well…even though they fell in love and had Ami, he was still allowed to do what he pleased with me. I guess the only thing I actually got lucky with is that Ami didn’t listen to me and went to find help four years ago. If she hadn’t; if she had actually listened to me I wouldn’t still be a virgin.” Kittelya said as they finished packing her things.

What should’ve taken fifteen minutes to half an hour took forty five minutes with them talking like that.

“So…you didn’t have any good experiences at all?” Ichigo asked.

“Nope…I had tried dating that one guy…but you know how that went; he was just using me to get back with an ex. My grandparents suck; I would’ve rather grown up with you and your family.” Kittelya said softly.

“My family isn’t perfect…but I love them. And at least they love me. My parents are crazy…but in a good way. If you had grown up here with me, it would’ve been awesome…but there’s no way you’d be dating anyone…period. My dad would put a stop to that right away…” Ichigo said crossing her arms.

“But weren’t you dating that guy?” Kittelya asked softly.

“Oh…yeah…him; I wish I had listened to my dad about him. Even so…if you wanted to date someone it would be a hard fight with my dad…but I still love him. I won’t ever tell him this, but I’m still his baby girl and always will be. But don’t tell him I said that; I would die of embarrassment. And as for my mom…she’s one of my best friends. Speaking of best friends…I have some of the best friends ever. At school and the café…even Ryou is a good friend. And you and Ami…you are some of my best friends as well. And hopefully you’ll make friends with the girls at the café as well.” Ichigo said with a smile.

“I’ll try.” Kittelya said softly as they stood up.

“That’s great!” Ichigo exclaimed hugging Kittelya.

“Is everything ok?” Ichigo and Kittelya asked walking out to the living room.

“We love you too!” Sakura, Ami and Shintaro exclaimed hugging shocked Ichigo and Kittelya.

“You heard all that?!” Ichigo screeched as she and Kittelya bright red.

“Each and every word!” Sakura exclaimed, tears in her eyes.

“My baby girl!” Shintaro cried hugging the life out of Ichigo.

“DAD!!!” Ichigo screeched, clearly embarrassed.

Somehow Kittelya had managed to get out of the hug fest and away from them, hair messed up and glasses tilted sideways.

** Fifteen Minutes Later: **

After fifteen minutes of tears and cries of happiness everyone was finally on tract.

“So…let’s get going!” Ami exclaimed excitedly.

“Where are you going?” Shintaro asked confused.

“To help Kittelya move her things; where else?” Ami asked looking at everyone.

“You have your things to get unpacked…” Shintaro said simply.

“Yeah but…” Ami started.

“No buts young lady!” Shintaro exclaimed like he was her real father.

“Ami…listen to Shintaro. We’ve got Kittelya taken care of. Besides, you’ll see her when your new uniform is ready and you start working at the café.” Keiichiro said with a polite smile as Buttons and S’mores jumped up onto Kittelya’s shoulders.

“Kittelya?” Ami asked.

“You stay here and get your room ready; I’ll be ok.” Kittelya said softly.

“Fine…” Ami huffed walking outside and to the larger moving truck with everyone in toe.

“Kittelya, it’s been great having you here. Please, come to visit. You’re always welcome here. That goes for the both of you as well.” Sakura said hugging Kittelya as Keiichiro got into the smaller moving truck and Ryou in Keiichiro’s van.

“Unless you hurt her…OW!” Shintaro said rolling and then exclaimed when Sakura stomped on his foot.

“See you around Kittelya.” Ichigo said hugging Kittelya.

“See you around.” Kittelya repeated as she also hugged Sakura and Ichigo back.

“I can visit every now and then?” Ami asked.

“As long as it’s not in the middle of the night…except for in an emergency. I love you Ami.” Kittelya said hugging her sister.

“I love you too Kittelya.” Ami said hugging Kittelya back before she got in the car with Ryou and her cats…


	7. Chapter 7

** Monday: **

So Kittelya has been living with Ryou and Keiichiro and Ami has been living with Ichigo and her parents for two weeks now…and so far everything is all good.

Kittelya was in her room writing some story when Ichigo came up.

“Knock, knock, knock…” Ichigo said as she knocked on the door.

“Come in!” Kittelya called from her desk.

“Hey you; how have you been?” Ichigo asked coming in.

“I’ve been good; everything’s been good. How have you been?” Kittelya asked softly.

“Oh you know…I’m good…” Ichigo said suspiciously.

“What’s going on?” Kittelya asked sensing something was up.

“So…do you remember when Ryou asked you out on a date?” Ichigo asked curiously.

“Yes…” Kittelya answered.

“Have you gone on a first date yet?” Ichigo asked eager to know.

“…No, not yet. Why do you ask?” Kittelya asked turning red.

“So ok…Kish asked me out the other day and I told him yes.” Ichigo said softly.

“Oh congratulations! But what does that have to do with me?” Kittelya asked confused.

“Well…I was thinking we could double date; you and Ryou and me and Kish. Say this Saturday?” Ichigo asked looking at a shocked Kittelya.

“Wha-what?” Kittelya asked completely in utter shock.

“Oh you know…a double date. That way you’re not alone and maybe you’ll be a little more comfortable. What do you say? Oh come on; it’ll be fun!” Ichigo cried.

“…Oh umm…ok…” Kittelya said giving up in defeat.

“Yay! Ok well, I gotta get back to work now. Could you just please tell Ryou and see if he agrees?” Ichigo asked hopefully.

“Sure…” Kittelya said nervously.

“You’ll do fine! Ami and I will see you later!” Ichigo exclaimed taking off.

** Three Hours Later: **

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Kittelya timidly knocked on Ryou’s door.

She thought she heard him say something so she opened his door only to find he wasn’t in there.

She ended up walking in and standing in the middle of his room like a dope until he walked in from the bathroom…in nothing but a towel.

“Kittelya?” Ryou asked shocked seeing Kittelya in his room.

“Hmm…Eeep!” Kittelya exclaimed, turning red as she ran out of his room as fast as she could.

“I’m sorry!!” Kittelya cried out embarrassed, as she sat on the ground outside of his door.

** Ten Minutes Later: **

Ryou came out to see her sitting with her knees up to her face, knees covering her face in embarrassment.

“Kittelya?” Ryou asked kneeling down in front of her.

“I’m sorry; I thought I heard you say come in or something when I knocked.” Kittelya said quietly.

“It’s ok; at least you knocked. What do you need?” Ryou asked calmly.

“Ichigo asked if we wanted to go on a double date Saturday with her and Kish. She said it would be perfect because maybe I would be more comfortable going out in a group instead of just you and me…” Kittelya said softly.

“Do you want to do that?” Ryou asked seriously.

“It would be nice…” Kittelya said softly and slowly, looking up a little.

“If that’s what you would prefer…” Ryou said simply with a smile.

“Really, you wouldn’t mind?” Kittelya asked a little shocked.

“No, not at all; whatever makes you feel the safest.” Ryou said looking at her.

‘However she feels the safest; that’s all that matters.’ Ryou thought to himself before getting a huge shock… Kittelya had started crying as she latched herself around Ryou’s waist; she locked her arms around him and cried.

“Thank you so much Ryou…” Kittelya said softly as she continued to cry.

“You’re welcome…” Ryou said softly as he slowly patted her head.

She pulled away after a few minutes blushing furiously.

“I’m sorry about that…” Kittelya said softly.

“It’s fine; I’m here whenever you need me. I mean…I’m here for when you need a shoulder to cry on.” Ryou said simply…embarrassed that he said something like that in the first place.

“Thank you. Well…I guess I should get back to what I was doing. Umm…I’ll see you later.” Kittelya said getting up.

“Yeah, see you later.” Ryou said as he started to head downstairs.

‘I want to be able to hold her like that more often…more than just when she’s upset. I also want to be able to kiss her one of these days…’ Ryou thought to himself as he made his way to the kitchen.

“Oh Ryou, how are you feeling?” Keiichiro asked noticing that Ryou looked distant.

“I’m fine, just thinking…” Ryou said as he got a glass of milk.

“Shirogane-San…” Ichigo said popping in.

“Yes, I talked to Kittelya…” Ryou said simply knowing what Ichigo wanted.

“And?...” Ichigo asked looking at Ryou.

“Does your dad know?” Ryou asked looking back at Ichigo making her blush.

“Kind of…” Ichigo said simply.

“I told Kittelya it’d be fine…whatever makes her feel safe.” Ryou said simply getting to the point; he didn’t feel like picking on Ichigo too much right now.

“Yay!” Ichigo cried going back to work.

“What’s going on?” Keiichiro asked seriously looking at Ryou.

Sighing, Ryou answered Keiichiro, “Ichigo, Kish, Kittelya and I are going on a double date Saturday.”

“What?!” Ami exclaimed shocked, as she walked in to get a pineapple upside down cake for a customer.

“What do you mean you’re going on a double date with Kittelya?! How did you get her to agree to that? She never told me anything about any of this!” Ami exclaimed causing a scene

“Lettuce, could you please take over for Ami for a little bit. You, come in here right now…” Ryou said puling Ami into the kitchen, Ichigo following them.

“Is something wrong?” Ichigo asked coming in.

“You! You got Kittelya to go out; she won’t go out for or with me…” Ami cried.

“Ami…the three of us went out for ice cream, lunch and a walk in the park a few times…” Ichigo said softly.

“Yeah…but…you’re going a double date…in the city! We only went into a small town!” Ami cried.

“It’s better than nothing, isn’t it?” Kittelya asked walking into the kitchen.

“You made it downstairs…but how?” Ami asked shocked.

“I walked down them…” Kittelya said softly.

“I know that! How did you get around all the people?” Ami asked knowing Kittelya’s fear of large crowds.

“There aren’t that many people right now…and I was hungry.” Kittelya said as she went to make a sandwich.

“You do realize that when you go on dates they’re usually in town with a lot of people don’t you?” Ami asked making Kittelya freeze.

“…Yes…” Kittelya said slowly and softly.

“But she’ll be ok; she’ll be with me, Kish and Ryou!” Ichigo exclaimed happily.

“And who knows…maybe she’ll be more likely to go out into the city more afterwards.” Ichigo said softly, elbowing Ami in the side.

“That would be great!” Ami exclaimed excitedly.

“Well, I’m going to get back to work now…” Ami said calmly as she went back to work.

“Ah…well, I’m going to get back to work as well…” Ichigo said a little uncomfortable as Kittelya shot her a dirty look.

“She shouldn’t make promises she can’t keep…” Kittelya said as she made her sandwich.

“Umm…technically she didn’t promise; she didn’t even say you would; she said maybe.” Keiichiro said looking at the girl in front of him.

Kittelya sighed as she put the stuff back, “Yes, you’re right…I’m so used to Ami saying stuff that that’s all I hear anymore…” Kittelya said softly.

“It’s ok…that’s kind of what I figured anyways…” Keiichiro started.

“You’re so kind. But its ok for you to be honest…I know I’m broken; I have been for years now.” Kittelya said with a sad smile.

“Kittelya…you’re not broken; you’re just dealing with a lot right now. Eventually things will calm down and all will be fine. Just remember that you’re not alone anymore; you have all of us.” Keiichiro said kindly.

“Thank you.” Kittelya said with a small smile as she bowed before heading back to her room.

** Friday: **

It was early in the afternoon, just before opening. Kittelya thought today would be the day; the day she would work at the café…during the day instead of just before and after opening and closing.

However, once people started arriving, Kittelya started having a panic attack and hid behind the counter.

Keiichiro started baking when he heard sharp hyperventilation and crying.

“Kittelya?” Keiichiro asked shocked looking around the counter.

“Lettuce, could you come here please?” Keiichiro called from the kitchen.

“Yes; is something wrong?” Lettuce asked timidly.

“Can you please go get Ryou?” Keiichiro asked looking directly at Lettuce.

“Sure…” Lettuce said heading out.

** Upstairs: **

Knock. Knock. Knock.

“Ryou!” Lettuce called.

“Yes, what is?” Ryou asked opening his door.

“Keiichiro wants you for something; he said to come get you.” Lettuce said softly.

“Ok, thank you.” Ryou said as the two headed back downstairs.

“You wanted me for something? What is that noise?” Ryou asked Keiichiro as he walked into the kitchen.

“Look behind the counter on the floor.” Keiichiro said simply pointing Ryou in the direction of Kittelya.

“Kittelya…what’s wrong? What are you doing down here? Did something happen?” Ryou asked kneeling down right in front of her.

“Kittelya?” Ryou asked again.

“I-I-I wa-was j-just tr-trying to help… I-I-I wan-wanted to tr-try to help around the café like the others… I-I-I wanted to help out and earn my keep more.” Kittelya stuttered out as tears ran down her face as she continued to hyperventilate.

“Kittelya...you don’t have to push yourself; you do just fine and enough. We know how much you do around here; it’s enough. And we know how difficult this is for you. Don’t push yourself.” Ryou said reaching his hand out to touch her, but he stopped himself.

Kittelya didn’t say anything; she just sat there crying and shaking.

Ryou decided he didn’t care anymore; he gentle grabbed her shoulder and pulled her to him and hugged her, rubbing her back in a comforting way.

After about fifteen minutes Kittelya passed out due to exhaustion.

“What now?” Keiichiro asked looking at Ryou as he held a sleeping Kittelya in his arms.

“I don’t know…I can’t exactly take her up to her room with all those people in the main area; same with the lab. I guess, if we’re not in the way, I’ll stay here with her until she either wakes up or the café closes.” Ryou said looking at Keiichiro.

“That’s fine…” Keiichiro said with a smile as he went back to work…


	8. Chapter 8

Kittelya ended up waking up after two or three hours, her head in Ryou’s lap; she sat up immediately.

“I-I’m soo sorry!” Kittelya cried, red in the face.

“It’s perfectly fine.” Ryou said smiling.

‘That smile…it’s so warm and inviting. Wait…what happened before I fell asleep? I remember…Ryou, he pulled me to him and hugged me…and rubbed my back. I don’t why, but I don’t really mind that he did that.’ Kittelya thought to herself…a million different thoughts racing through her head as started blushing.

“How are you feeling?” Keiichiro asked kindly.

“I’m fine; why do you ask?” Kittelya asked softly.

“Your face is all red; I was just wondering if you had a fever or something.” Keiichiro said simply; he knew she was just blushing.

“Are you hungry at all?” Ryou asked softly.

“Oh no, I’m fine…” Kittelya lied; her stomach growled, giving her away.

“Do you like chicken sandwiches?” Ryou asked getting up while Kittelya sat there on her knees…shocked.

“…Yeah…” She replied slowly.

“Good…then that’s what I’ll make.” Ryou said getting out the ingredients he needed.

“Don’t be fooled Kittelya…it’s the only thing he knows how to make…other than microwavable stuff.” Keiichiro said with a smile making Ryou shoot him a dirty look.

So Ryou made two chicken sandwiches, some mashed with gravy and some peas; Keiichiro them some shakes…a plain chocolate shake for Ryou and a chocolate banana shake for Kittelya.

Ryou took Kittelya out back so that they could be alone.

“So…is this kinda like a date?” Kittelya asked softly as they sat at the small table.

“I guess so.” Ryou said thinking about it.

“Did you plan this?” Kittelya asked softly, looking directly at Ryou.

“No…not exactly. Well…not at first. But I thought while making the food that maybe we could spend time just the two of us before going on that double date tomorrow.” Ryou said making Kittelya blush and look down.

“We can go if you want.” Ryou said quickly when he seen her looking down like that.

“No! I mean…I’d like to stay out here…with just you…” Kittelya managed to get out, blushing like crazy.

“Good. I mean, I’m glad.” Ryou said simply.

“Man…those two are so awkward…” Mint and Ami said in bored of voices.

“Should we go help them out?” Pudding asked looking at everyone.

“Oh hell yeah!” Ami exclaimed excitedly as she and Pudding got ready to head out.

“Oh no you don’t!” Mint and Berry exclaimed as they held the two younger girls back.

“Don’t you think we should be getting back to work?” Lettuce asked shyly.

“Heck no…this is more interesting. Plus Ichigo and the guys have it handled.” Mint said as she watched Ryou and Kittelya.

“What do you think you girls are doing?” Zakuro asked walking in on everyone.

“We’re watching Ryou’s and Kittelya’s date.” Ami and Pudding said without any hesitation.

“You girls are needed back in the main area…” Zakuro sighed in annoyance.

“But…just a little longer…” Ami and Pudding whined as Mint got up.

“Zakuro’s right; this is so childish.” Mint said trying to look disappointed in the others.

“What the hell? You were just as interested in them as the rest of us!” Berry exclaimed a little too loudly.

“What was that?” Kittelya asked softly as she looked towards the café while Ryou sat that clenching his fists while, figuratively speaking, that red symbol appeared on his head.

“Don’t they have anything better to do?” Ryou asked himself through clenched teeth.

“Do you think they’re going to kiss?” Pudding asked right away; and that’s when all the girls except for Zakuro fell out through the back door and onto the ground in front of Ryou and Kittelya who were standing right in front of them all; they got up and walked over to the door when they heard all the commotion.

“And what do you think you’re all doing?” Ryou asked annoyed.

“Umm…” Were all that the girls could say.

“Umm…thanks for lunch Ryou; it was really nice. I think I’m just going to go to my room now.” Kittelya said blushing.

“Well…we’d better get back to work now…” The girls said as they tried to head back to work; Zakuro just stood there shaking her head before heading back to work.

“Wait! Lettuce and Zakuro, you may go; I know you weren’t involved in any of this. You four however…” Ryou started.

“Hold up; just how do you know that Lettuce and Zakuro weren’t involved. Ichigo obviously isn’t here; she’s working her butt off in the main area…but what about them? Huh? Huh?” Berry asked giving him the third degree.

“Because you four are the only ones so interested in me and Kittelya…especially you Ami…” Ryou said looking at the girls who all of the sudden went silent.

“What are you going to do to us?” Berry asked as she gulped.

“As punishment for spying on me and Kittelya instead of working, you four will be coming in tomorrow to deep clean the café for Monday afternoon. Sunday everyone has off.” Ryou said simply as he crossed his arms across his chest causing the girls to complain.

“Aww come on! I have plans tomorrow!” Berry, Mint and Ami cried out.

“I have a date with Tasuku!” Berry cried frustrated.

“I had a dance recital.” Mint huffed, crossing her arms.

“And I was going to hassle Kittelya about your date!” Ami whined.

“Yay!” Pudding exclaimed happily, making the others groan in annoyance.

“Well, you should’ve thought about that before you decided to skip work to spy on us…” Ryou said annoyed.

“What’s going on?” Keiichiro asked walking in on everyone.

Ryou didn’t say anything; he just walked past them all and headed upstairs.

“What did I miss?” Keiichiro asked as they all went back to work.

“They were caught spying on Ryou and Kittelya instead of working.” Zakuro explained.

“Oh…no wonder it was so quiet.” Keiichiro said as he went back to his baking.

** Upstairs: **

‘That was really nice…I felt so comfortable with Ryou.’ Kittelya thought to herself as she sat on her bed.

‘There was one thing though…I couldn’t stop staring at his lips…’ Kittelya continued to think to herself as her face started to burn red.

She was so lost in thought she didn’t hear someone knocking at her door until Ryou called out from the other side.

“Kittelya, are you in there?” Ryou asked leaning against her door.

“Hmm? Oh yeah, sorry! Just a second!” Kittelya called back.

‘This is it…I think I need to…’ Kittelya thought to herself as she made her way to her door.

When she opened her door Ryou was standing there looking at her and she couldn’t think; her mind went blank.

“Hey, I just wanted to apologize for…” Ryou started, but was interrupted by Kittelya grabbing a hold of him and leaning up to gently kiss him on the lips. Needless to say he was stunned.

When she pulled away she seen the look on his face and immediately got embarrassed.

“I-I’m sorry; I’m so stupid…” Kittelya said softly as she started to back up.

She was about in her room when Ryou gently grabbed her arm and pulled her to him again.

“It’s perfectly fine. If you wouldn’t mind, I’d like to repay the favor.” Ryou said mere inches from her lips.

Kittelya didn’t say anything; she just nodded her head and let him kiss her.

They were soft innocent kisses; but they made both of them happy…


	9. Chapter 9

‘This is nice, but…I can’t breathe; but I also don’t want to stop… What’s wrong with me? I feel so hot…I need to stop, but I can’t…’ Kittelya thought to herself as she and Ryou continued to kiss.

Ryou, sensing something was wrong, pulled away; she was very red in the face and was trying to catch her breath.

“Kittelya, if you need to breathe it’s ok to pull away…” Ryou said looking at her.

“I-I’m sor-sorry…” Kittelya stuttered out close to tears.

“No, don’t cry; it’s fine. Here, if you wouldn’t mind, we should probably take this in one of our rooms…” Ryou said simply and Kittelya let him in her room and shut the door before she sat on her new bed while Ryou sat in a chair.

Ryou had bought her a new bed after her third night living there. Aside from her night terrors, Ryou would find her sleeping on three or four body pillows lined up next to each other with a crap ton of blankets…on the floor.

He couldn’t figure out why; when he was going to ask her Ami answered for him.

** Flashback: **

“Where’s Kittelya?” Ami asked as soon as she seen Ryou; it was half an hour before work started.

“Aren’t you supposed to be at school or something?” Ryou asked looking at the clock.

“No…no school today because of some power outages at almost all of the schools that we go to. Ichigo called all of the girls to investigate, but Kittelya didn’t show up. Granted, that didn’t matter because it was nothing. Something to do with some line was cut or something like that… So…where is Kittelya?” Ami asked again.

“She’s sleeping…” Ryou stated simply, slightly annoyed.

“Has she been sleeping in her bed? Or has she been sleeping on the floor?” Ami asked like she knew what was going on as Ryou walked into the kitchen.

“Oh Ami, what a pleasant surprise; I’ve got your uniform ready. What’s going on?” Keiichiro asked looking between his best friend and Ami.

“No, she hasn’t been sleeping in her bed; she’s been sleeping on body pillows. What do you know of it?” Ryou asked looking at Ami.

“I’m surprised she hasn’t said anything…that’s the bed dad started…” Ami started but stopped; she couldn’t finish. Even though it happened to Kittelya and not her, she still had seen what happened and all that.

“Oh…so all of those memories…” Ryou and Keiichiro started.

“I wonder why she didn’t say anything…” Ami said confused.

“Kittelya doesn’t seem like the type of person to complain or say what’s bothering her.” Keiichiro started.

“And we already offered her a safe place to stay…to keep her safe from him.” Ryou said simply.

“She also doesn’t seem like the type of person to just come out and ask for something like a new bed. I mean we had that spare bed, but for some reason it wasn’t in very good condition.” Keiichiro stated as he started prepping for the day’s work.

“That and she needs a special mattress now!” Ami said piping up cheerfully as Keiichiro handed her her new uniform.

“And why is that?” Both men asked confused.

“Because I have a bad back and hips among other things... What are you talking about anyways?” Kittelya asked a bit groggy as she walked into the kitchen while rubbing her eyes.

“Oh nothing too important. Why didn’t you answer your phone? We’re mew mews now...which means we’re superheroes now. And now that we’re superheroes we have responsibilities; and those responsibilities are making sure the city is safe! And you didn’t answer your phone; what if we were in danger?” Ami asked seriously, folding her arms across her chest while tapping her foot.

“So you weren’t in any danger then; and we’ve had this discussion already…multiple times. In fact we’ve had this discussion every day since I’ve moved in here. And when you say you weren’t talking about something important like that…it makes me think you’re up to something.” Kittelya said growing agitated.

“Well...if you’d just relax and go out and have fun and realize that you’re much more than just you, you’d have more fun! I know what daddy did was wrong and that he hurt you, but you need to just get over it! It’s all in the past and he can’t hurt you anymore! Just get over it!” Ami screamed as the other girls walked in.

“Uh…what’s going on here?” Ichigo asked watching the scene in front of her.

“Do you think we should step in there and help?” Lettuce asked timidly.

“No…let them figure it out for themselves; we don’t even know what’s going on.” Zakuro said wisely as she headed to the dressing room, Mint following close behind.

Not long after that Lettuce ushered Pudding into the dressing room followed by Berry and Ichigo.

After they were all in the dressing room Kittelya lost it; she held it in until then. How she managed to hold it all in for even a minutes, she didn’t even know. All she knew is that she didn’t want strangers seeing her blow up; she only knew Ami, Ichigo, Ryou and Keiichiro; she really never got to know the others.

“Just get over it?” Kittelya asked as tears started falling freely and she began to shake.

This shocked not only the men, but also Ami; she hadn’t Kittelya like this ever. She’d seen Kittelya shake and she’d seen her cry, but not together.

Kittelya was really good hiding things from Ami…and this is one of those things.

What really shocked Ami was the anger she seen in Kittelya’s eyes; she had **NEVER** made Kittelya angry before. Sure she’d seen her angry before, but never at her.

“I’m glad what happened to me never happened to you; I never want you to have to deal with that. But, it did happen to me; and your dad is the one who did it. No, that’s not your fault, but it happened. And as much as I would like to just move on with my life and forget about all that, I can’t. It happened too many times for me to just forget about it and move on. I lost count after the sixth or seventh time he did that to me…mainly because most of the times I blacked out. The only reason I know I’m still a virgin is because he constantly reminds me of it…makes sure I know that he’s the one who has that right. And while I don’t live with that man anymore and I’m somewhere safe, he’s still out there…watching and waiting for me to go out and be alone somewhere. So I can’t just get over it and I probably never will. Now if you’d excuse me…I’m going to go to my room and go back to sleep or something…” Kittelya said eerily calm, with tears running down her face.

“Kittelya…I’m sorry…” Ami said softly as she tried to follow Kittelya; Kittelya didn’t say a single word.

“Ami, no; leave her be for now; let her come to you.” Keiichiro said gently as he held her back.

That was an awkward time; Kittelya didn’t speak to Ami for three days. And in those three days Ami had become very quiet and sad; not your typical hyper girl she normally is.

But they talked and it was all taken care of.

Also, the day after that incident Ryou and Keiichiro went out and bought Kittelya a new bed; they knew she absolutely wouldn’t accept a queen sized bed or anything bigger than that so they got her a full sized bed. (which is slightly larger than a double and slightly smaller than a queen.)

Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock.

Ryou and Keiichiro knocked on Kittelya’s door.

“Yes?” Kittelya called from her desk.

“Kittelya, could you come here please?” Ryou asked simply.

“Don’t worry; you’re not in trouble.” Keiichiro said just in case she thought otherwise.

“Yes?” Kittelya asked again as she opened her door.

“Could you come downstairs with us? Don’t worry, the café’s empty. We have something for you.” Ryou said with a smile; Kittelya couldn’t say no when he smiled at her like that.

“I guess…but you don’t have to get me anything. You’ve already done so much by letting me stay here…” Kittelya said softly.

“Don’t worry about it; we’re happy to do this.” Keiichiro said smiling; he’s the one picked out the bed and the blankets to go along with it. Actually, because he didn’t know what she liked, picked out a few different bed sets; Ryou paid for it all.

When they got downstairs Kittelya was a little confused as to why there was a giant red curtain hanging up.

Together Ryou and Keiichiro pulled the curtain down to reveal Kittelya’s new bed and bedding.

Needless to say Kittelya extremely shocked as she fell to her knees.

“Wha-what is this?” Kittelya asked shocked.

“A new bed.” Keiichiro said simply with a smile.

“Now before you say anything we know about your current bed; we know what he did to you on that bed. Ami told us after I asked why you weren’t sleeping in the bed. On several occasions I would knock on your door and you wouldn’t answer so I’d peak in to make sure you were ok…I’d find you sleeping on your body pillows and blankets, barely covered by a small blanket.” Ryou explained.

“We know you don’t like to ask for things like this, but we figured this is something that you’d absolutely need. Ami told us what kind of mattress you needed so we went out to find it. And I didn’t know what you liked so I just found a few different bed sets I thought you might like.” Keiichiro explained looking at Kittelya.

“But…it’s so big.” Kittelya said softly.

“Well, we couldn’t find anything smaller with the mattress that you needed in the store we went to. And no, I wasn’t going to go to a different store in a completely different area. Besides, you’re what? Sixteen?” Ryou asked looking at her.

“Fifteen…I’ll be fifteen on December 25th.” Kittelya said softly.

“Ok so you’re fifteen so you…wait December 25th; your birthday is on Christmas?” Ryou asked shocked.

“Yes…” Kittelya answered.

“Wow…that’s pretty cool. But anyways, you’re fifteen so you should at least have a nice sized bed; and a bed that you can sleep in and won’t cause you nightmares.” Ryou said simply.

“So please, accept this gift.” Keiichiro said softly.

Kittelya just sat there for a few minutes in silence, letting everything sink in.

“……Ok.” She said softly after a few minutes, defeated.

So that’s how she got a new bed.

She ended up using something from all three bed sets; she used the dark purple comforter with black flowers to cover the bed…as she sleeps on top of the blanket. She used dark blue sheets from one of the sets and finally she used the teal blanket with the dark pink designs from the third set to cover up with. She still used her old dark blue pillow covers with the multi-colored butterflies all over them with some new fluffy pillows.

** End Flashback: **

“Kittelya…I don’t know if you’ve figured this out yet or not, but…” Ryou started.

“Yes?” Kittelya asked as her face flushed light pink; she could only guess what he wanted to tell her.

“Kittelya…I really like you; I have feelings for you.” Ryou said causing Kittelya’s face to light up like a Christmas tree.

“Me? But why? I’m nothing special…” Kittelya said softly.

“Oh but you are; you’re very special. Kittelya, I know what I’m going to say next is going to sound crazy...but I think I’ve had feelings for you since the first time we met. I know that that’s stupid because when we first met you were nearly being raped by your stepdad and it was only for a few minutes before I wouldn’t see you again; or so I thought. These last four years have been hell; I couldn’t stop thinking about you and your sister and you two were ok. Sure, I’ve accomplished a crap ton of other things; thinking about you didn’t distract me from other stuff. But you were still on mind. Kittelya, I thought I’d never see you again…and then one day out of the blue, you showed up here, at my café with not only your sister, but with Ichigo. I never pictured that Ichigo’s cousins would be the girls I helped saved four years ago. Or that she was the cousin of the girl I felt such affection towards. Kittelya, I love you.” I said as he stood up, walked over to Kittelya and knelt down in front of her while taking her hands in his.

Kittelya needless to say was speechless as tears started to fall from her eyes.

“Kittelya?” Ryou asked looking at her; he was starting to think he shouldn’t have said anything just yet; he should’ve waited a little longer.

“*Sigh…* I’m sorry…” Ryou said sighing as he was about to get up. However, before he could get up Kittelya tackled him to the ground and cried into his chest.

“Kittelya?” Ryou asked with uncertainty and confusion.

“Me too. Well…not at the begging, but I started feeling something when I seen you for the first time again in years.” Kittelya said softly as they laid there holding each other.

“I’m glad.” Ryou said smiling as she lay on top of him.

“Kittelya?” Ryou asked after a little bit.

“Yes?” Kittelya asked softly.

“Would it be ok if…?” Ryou started.

“Would it be ok you what?” Kittelya asked looking at him.

“Would it be ok if I started calling you “Kitty”? Or would that be weird for you?” Ryou asked as she sat up on her knees between his legs.

“That’d be ok with me…just not around Ami. Not right away at least…” Kittelya said softly and Ryou understood.

“Then it’s settled; you’re my Kitty?” Ryou asked looking at her as he sat up while placing his hand softly on her cheek.

“As long as you’ll have me.” Kittelya said softly looking directly into Ryou’s eyes.

“As long as you’ll have me.” Ryou said leaning in to kiss her, but he stopped mere inches from her lips.

“Can I?” Ryou asked softly.

Kittelya didn’t say anything; she just shocked Ryou for a second as she closed the gap and kissed him, closing her eyes in the process.

“I--love--you--too…” Kittelya said in between kisses.

“Good.” Ryou replied simply as he continued to kiss her, taking her hands in his.

“Ehem…did I miss something here?” Keiichiro asked standing there looking at the two sitting on the floor kissing.

“Keiichiro…what are you doing in here?” Ryou asked shocked as Kittelya backed away and started blushing like crazy as she hid her face in a pillow.

“I came up to talk to you real quick while the café was calm for the next hour or so before it got crazy again. I thought maybe you would be in your room, but I heard some crashing noise from in here so I came to check it out to make sure everything was ok. And when nobody answered the door I just opened it thinking something was wrong. I never imagined walking into what I did…” Keiichiro said looking at Ryou.

“Is something wrong?” Ryou asked avoiding talking about anything that Keiichiro walked in on.

“Oh no…nothing too serious anyways; the girls were just wondering if they could close early tonight.” Keiichiro said looking at Ryou.

“Why?” Ryou asked suspiciously.

“Different reasons I guess. Ichigo wants to be able to get ready for her date with Kish tomorrow, Mint has a ballet thing, Lettuce didn’t say, Pudding has to watch her younger siblings, Zakuro is leaving regardless in half an hour for a modeling shoot, Tasuku texted Berry and asked her out tonight and Ami…well Ami’s Ami. Ichigo said she’d drag her home with her.” Keiichiro explained.

“We’ll see. Tell them if it’s not terribly busy later; they can leave two hours early.” Ryou said slightly annoyed.

“Ok then. Well, I’ll leave you two to whatever it is your doing. Oh, and congratulations by the way; it’s good to see you two so happy.” Keiichiro said smiling as he left.

“Well that was fun…” Ryou said sarcastically before turning to a very red Kittelya, who was also panting or something.

“Kitty…are you ok?” Ryou asked concerned.

“I-I don’t know…I-I think I need to be alone for awhile…” Kittelya breathed out.

Ryou was going to say something when he realized what she meant; she wasn’t ready for sex, but she was horny and needed relief.

“Ok, I’ll see you later then. But before I go…” Ryou said kneeling in front of her; he then kissed her passionately before heading out to let her masturbate in peace; he then went to take care of his own need…


	10. Chapter 10

It was finally the big day; the day that Ichigo and Kittelya would be going on double dates with Kish and Ryou.

Kittelya had been feeling weird since yesterday. She couldn’t quite place it; but she always felt hot all of the sudden and felt the need to start touching herself in private.

“That’s what you’re going to be wearing?” Ami asked when Kittelya came downstairs wearing a simple light blue sundress with dark blue leggings, a blue rose pendant necklace with a matching bracelet and sandals; her was simply down.

“Yes…” Kittelya said softly.

“No, no, no, no. Come with us; we’ll help you get dressed properly for a date.” Ami said as she, Berry, Mint and Berry drug Kittelya into the changing room to get her changed.

** Twenty Five Minutes Later: **

“Hey Ryou; are you ready to go?” Ichigo asked as she stepped inside the café while Ryou walked down the steps.

Ichigo was wearing a simple pink tank-top with a red skirt that reached her knees with pink leggings and sandals; her hair was tied up in its normal pigtails.

“Ryou was wearing dark blue jeans with blue and white T-shirt and tennis shoes.

“I know I’m ready! Although I’d rather it just be me and my kitten. But beggars can’t be choosers.” Kish said appearing out of nowhere.

“Wow, Kish; you look really good.” Ichigo said looking at Kish who was wearing light blue jeans and a green T-shirt and brown cowboy boots; he also looked human.

“Why thank you. Are we ready to get going?” Kish asked with a smile.

“Almost. Is Kittelya ready?” Ichigo asked looking at Ryou.

“I don’t know. I knocked on her door, but she didn’t answer.” Ryou replied.

“Oh no; you don’t think she’s backing out do you?” Ichigo asked softly.

“I don’t know…” Ryou said softly, thinking back to what happened yesterday.

“What happens if she does back out?” Kish asked a bit confused.

“Well nothing; it gets called off I suppose.” Ichigo said softly.

“Oh no; I’ve been waiting too long for this…” Kish whined like a child.

Ichigo was going to say something when the door to the changing room opened.

“Come on; you look hot!” Ami exclaimed happily and then noticed Ichigo.

“Oh no, not you too! Doesn’t anyone know how to dress for a date?” Ami asked annoyed.

“What are you talkin--Kittelya?” Ichigo started and then stopped in shock when they seen Kittelya walk out…well was more like dragged out by Berry and Mint.

“Doesn’t she look hot?” Ami and Pudding asked happily.

“She looks uncomfortable…” Zakuro said appearing out of nowhere from behind Ichigo, Kish and Ryou.

Kittelya was now wearing a dark blue halter top, dark blue miniskirt, thigh-high high heeled boots and her same jewelry; her hair was up in tight buns.

“What do you mean she looks uncomfortable? She looks amazing!” Ami exclaimed turning red in the face.

“Ok… Come on Kittelya; come with me.” Zakuro said dragging Kittelya back into the changing room along with Lettuce.

** Fifteen Minutes Later: **

“Ok; now she’s ready.” Zakuro said simply, in a bored tone of voice as she folded her arms across her chest.

“Come on out; don’t be shy.” Lettuce said with a soft smile.

When Kittelya came out this time she was wearing what she was wearing the first time she came out; but this time her hair as down and wavy.

“Wow. What a big difference.” Ichigo said looking at her cousin.

“What did you do to my work?” Ami complained.

“Ok…we should get going before we’re late to everything.” Ichigo said as she grabbed a hold of Kittelya’s and Kish’s arms, dragging the two of them outside while Ryou followed them while Zakuro held Ami and Pudding back.

“Listen to me Ami; I know you want to follow your sister everywhere she goes. But you have to let her go on a date with Ryou on her own…” Zakuro said simply, making Ami look at her.

“Technically she’s on a double date with Ichigo and Kish.” Berry said as a matter of fact making Zakuro growl at her.

“You know what I mean…Kittelya doesn’t need her little sister following her everywhere. Ami, one of these days your sister will be able to go out and have a good time with you; but before that happens she needs to be able to feel safe. And for her to do that she needs to feel safe without you so that she can feel safe when she goes out with you. Does that make any since?” Zakuro asked, hoping she wouldn’t have to drag Ami to her place and lock her in a closet or something.

“Yes…I understand…” Ami huffed.

“Good. Now why don’t we go out and do something together, just us girls.” Zakuro said with a smile.

“Really?” Ami asked shocked and amazed.

“Yeah. Keiichiro and Haru are going out to do guy things while Pie and Tart are doing who knows what. Well, all us girls except Berry; she has a date with Tasuku.” Zakuro explained simply.

“Wait, I thought that we had to stay here and deep clean the café.” Ami said looking at Zakuro…not that she was actually going to stay there and deep clean the café.

“Don’t worry about that; I’ve got that all taken care of. Now, do you want to go out have a good time or no?” Zakuro asked slightly annoyed.

“Yeah!” All the girls exclaimed excitedly.

** With Kittelya, Ryou, Ichigo and Kish: **

The four of them were on their way to an early dinner before heading off to a movie and then end the night with a moonlit carriage ride…unless it rains.

“So…have you been to this part of town before?” Kish asked as they walked into town.

“Umm…a long time ago; I think I was eleven or so…” Kittelya responded.

“Oh I see…” Kish said holding onto Ichigo’s hand.

“It’s changed a lot since then; the city’s grown.” Ichigo said smiling.

“I see that…there used to be a movie store there and a toy store next to that.” Kittelya said looking at what is now on large clothing store.

“Yeah…the movie store went out of business two years after you left and the toy store burned down due to electrical problems four years ago. And three years ago, this clothing store was built; it’s actually very popular.” Ichigo explained simply.

“Have you ever been there?” Kittelya asked curious.

“Yes; but I haven’t been in there since mom started going there.” Ichigo said making a face.

“Why?” Kittelya asked confused.

“Oh right…sorry; I guess with the mother you had you wouldn’t understand. Um…for most teenage girls…we don’t usually like spending time with our parents. Don’t get me wrong; I love my mother; she’s one of my best friends. But, I don’t want to go clothes shopping with her. Oh, but I’m sorry…you probably don’t want to talk about that…” Ichigo said as she quickly put her hand over her mouth.

“Oh it’s fine; I don’t mind. Sure, I didn’t have the best mother, but that shouldn’t stop others from talking about their mothers…or fathers. I didn’t have the best family life, but I did have my sister and that’s all that mattered to me--that I had one family member that cared about me. And as it would turn out I have a few family members that care about me.” Kittelya said with a small smile.

“Well…would you two like to go in now? Or do we not have time?” Kish asked looking from the girls to Ryou.

“We have a little time; we have about an hour and a half before we need to be at the restaurant.” Ryou said simply.

“How long will it take to get to the restaurant?” Kittelya and Ichigo asked.

“About ten minutes or so on foot; less than that if we can get a taxi.” Ryou said simply.

“Or right away if we teleport; I can teleport us there easy-peasy.” Kish said with a smile.

“Ok…” The others said looking at him like he was crazy.

“What?” Kish asked confused.

“Anyways, would you two like to go in?” Ryou asked again, this time changing a subject.

“Kittelya?” Ichigo asked simply.

“Umm…sure.” Kittelya said slowly.

“Ok; let’s get going.” Ichigo said dragging Kittelya into the store while the boys followed.

** Ten Minutes Later: **

Ichigo was zooming around the store with stars in her eyes, looking at almost every piece of clothing that caught her eyes.

Kittelya was slowly looking around; she had seen a few different outfits she liked, but she didn’t dare ask for any.

“Do you see something you like?” Ryou asked tapping Kittelya on her shoulder, startling her a little.

“Oh I’m sorry; I didn’t mean to scare you.” Ryou said as she held her chest.

“No, it’s fine. What did you say?” Kittelya asked looking at him while Ichigo and Kish looked at all the clothes.

“I asked if you saw something you liked.” Ryou said looking at her.

“Oh. I guess…there are a few things that are nice…” Kittelya started.

“Would you like some new outfits?” Ryou asked looking at her.

“Oh…as nice as that would be, I don’t have any money on me at the moment. Oh well I do, but that’s for dinner and movie.” Kittelya said becoming flustered.

“That’s fine; I’ll buy you the outfits, dinner and the movie.” Ryou said looking at her.

“Oh umm…no I couldn’t possibly ask you to do any of that.” Kittelya said turning red and becoming flustered.

“You haven’t been on a date before have you?” Ryou asked looking directly.

“Once…we went to a park or something for some baseball game…” Kittelya said softly.

“You hate baseball… And he didn’t pay for nothing?” Ichigo asked hearing some of the conversation.

“I know…No, he didn’t; he got in free because he was friends with someone…but we had to pay for our own snacks.” Kittelya said softly.

“So…you mean you paid for the snacks?” Kish asked looking at her.

“Oh yeah; but that’s ok…” Kittelya started.

“Ok…let me stop you right there. Every now and then it’s ok for a girl to pay for something, but when a guy asks a girl out, he’s in charge of paying for things.” Ichigo explained.

“So we pay this time right. Because we asked them out?” Kittelya asked confused.

“No…Ryou asked you out and then Kish asked me out at a later time. Geez…you really don’t know a lot about dating do you. They asked us out; I simply asked if it would be ok to turn single dates into a double date. Do you understand now?” Ichigo asked looking at Kittelya.

“I umm…I guess…” Kittelya said softly.

“Good. Now, come on Kish; let’s see if we can find you something new to wear.” Ichigo said dragging Kish away.

“Now…why don’t we see if we can find you something…” Ryou said looking at Kittelya.

“But…wait...” Kittelya started, looking down.

“Hmm? What is it?” Ryou asked looking at her.

“I can’t ask you to get me anything; you’ve already given me a place to stay…and a new bed…I-I…” Kittelya started out, begging to stutter as she started getting upset.

“Kitty…stop. It’s ok; I want to do this; I want to be able to get you things here and there. I don’t mind; really, I don’t. Kitty, I love you and I just want to see you happy. And hey, it’s not like you’re asking for something that costs $100 or so. I’ve seen the prices of the clothes you were looking at. And Ichigo is right…surprisingly…” Ryou started.

“Hey! I heard that!” Ichigo called out causing him to chuckle a little.

“I did ask you out on a date. And just because you and Ichigo asked for it to be a double date doesn’t change that fact. You don’t have to worry about what I spend; I have plenty of money. I have to in order to pay all of my waitresses and waiters.” Ryou said smiling, getting Kittelya to smile a little.

“Ok…” Kittelya said softly.

“Good. Now you should know, before you pick your clothes, I love you.” Ryou said as he placed his hands around her waist, making her jump a little.

“Is this ok?” Ryou asked right away.

“Yes, it’s fine.” Kittelya said softly as she slowly put her arms around his shoulders.

“Hey, who’s that?” Kish asked looking out a window; there was an angry looking man staring at Kittelya and Ryou.

When the others noticed who Kish was talking about they all had different reactions; Kittelya went pale, Ichigo got scared and Ryou became annoyed, slightly angry.

“Shit!” Ichigo exclaimed.

“What? Who is that?” Kish asked again.

“That’s Ami’s father; Kittelya’s step father…” Ryou said, trying to remain calm.

“Wh-what ar-are we go-going to do?” Kittelya stuttered out scared.

“Continue our date. We’re not going to give him any satisfaction of letting him get to you in any way. You’re safe and I’m not going to let anything happen to do. You have fifteen minutes to get what you want here before we head to the restaurant. He can’t do anything with all of these people walking around; there are too many witnesses.” Ryou said simply as he held onto Kittelya. He didn’t care if it made Kazuya angry; Kittelya was his and he was going to do whatever it is he could to protect her.

In the end Ichigo got two new shirts with a skirt and shirt, Kish got four new outfits, four different shirts, two pairs of shorts, a pair of sweat pants and a pair of blue jeans and a pair of tennis shoes and Kittelya got four new skirts, one pairs of shorts, five new shirts, two new dresses and three new pairs of leggings. Ryou didn’t want anything; he just wanted Kittelya to be happy. He even bought Ichigo’s and Kish’s outfits…mainly because he knew they couldn’t afford it at that moment.

“You know that this is coming out of your paycheck right?” Ryou asked as they left the store and started heading towards the restaurant.

“Aww! Why?!” Ichigo cried.

“Because you’re expensive…” Ryou sighed as Kittelya clung to him.

“But…I only got a few things.” Ichigo cried again.

“Yeah…but your things were the most expensive. Well I take that back; Kish’s were more expensive…thought I’m not sure how that works. You and Kittelya spent about the same amount. Why do you need designer clothes anyways?” Ryou asked somewhat annoyed.

“They were cute…and you offered.” Ichigo said stating a point.

“That was before I knew how much they cost… Anyways, it’s all done and over with anyways.” Ryou sighed as they made their way down the street.

“I don’t need a paycheck for anything really. Don’t take Ichigo’s pay; take mine.” Kish said speaking up.

“That’s very honorable of you; but I’m not actually going to dock anyone’s pay. The clothes were on me. I just like giving her crap.” Ryou said smiling.

“You’re so mean…” Ichigo whined as they made it to the restaurant.

“Mexican?” Kittelya asked softy.

“Do you not like Mexican?” Ryou asked worried.

“No, I love Mexican. But, how did you know; I don’t think I told anyone…” Kittelya said confused.

“Ami told me you liked both Mexican and Italian. I figured Mexican would be better for a double date; so I asked Ichigo if she liked Mexican as well.” Ryou said simply.

“What about me?” Kish asked a little hurt.

“You like Mexican and you know it. In fact I know for a fact that you like almost any types of food… Besides, I asked you if you minded going to Mexican and you said “as long as I’m with you, I’m happy.” Remember?” Ichigo asked looking at him.

“Yes I remember. That and I get to pick the movie.” Kish said smiling as they entered the Mexican Restaurant.

“Yes, as long as it’s not a porno or anything that has too much sex in it.” Ichigo said firmly.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah…you’re no fun…” Kish groaned, but he was happy none the less.

“May I help you?” A waiter asked kindly.

“Yes; I have a reservation for four under Shirogane, Ryou.” Ryou said simply.

“Ah yes, Shirogane-San and guests; right this way please.” The waiter said politely.

“Do you have a seating preference?” The waiter asked as he led the way.

“Is there any way we could be seated in a back corner or something away from any windows?” Ryou asked trying to keep Kittelya out of Kazuya’s line of sight as possible.

“Yes of course; this way please.” The waiter said leading the group to the back of the restaurant.

“This is perfect, thank you.” Ryou said as they were seated in the way back behind some other people.

“Here are your menus; I will be back after a little bit to collect your orders.” The waiter said with a smile as he placed two things of chip and two different types of dips; he then bowed and disappeared.

“Now, don’t be shy; get what you want.” Ryou said as they started looking over the menus.

** Five-Ten Minutes Later: **

“Does everyone know what they want?” The waiter asked coming back.

“Girls?” Ryou asked looking at Ichigo and Kittelya.

“You go, I’m still looking.” Ichigo said simply.

“Umm…I’ll have a beef taco salad without onions or guacamole and umm…a medium non alcoholic banana margarita.” Kittelya said softly.

“And you Miss?” The waiter asked looking at Ichigo.

“I would like a shrimp taco salad without onions or guacamole and a medium non alcoholic strawberry margarita, please.” Ichigo said simply.

“I’ll have Enchiladas Mexicanas and a medium non alcoholic mango margarita.” Ryou replied simply.

“And you sir?” The waiter asked Kish.

“I’ll take a large non alcoholic raspberry margarita and the Enchiladas El Mar.” Kish said smiling.

“That is it?” The waiter asked kindly.

“Yes, thank you.” The group replied at the same time.

“So…what’s with no onions or guacamole for the either of you?” Kish asked confused.

“Well, I don’t know about Ichigo, but I can’t stand onions and I’m allergic to guacamole among other things such as shellfish, pears, pineapple, coconuts, shaebutter/oils and a few different medications.” Kittelya explained, getting shocked looks from Ryou and Kish.

“Well, like Kittelya, I can’t stand onions and I’m also allergic to guacamole.” Ichigo said simply as their non alcoholic margaritas arrived.

“Geez…you’re just allergic to everything aren’t you?” Kish said, looking directly at Kittelya.

“No…not everything; there are a lot of things though.” Kittelya said making Kish sweatdrop; she obviously didn’t get he was being sarcastic.

About ten-fifteen minutes later the waiter came back with all of their food and they began eating and having a good time.

“So how are you enjoying your food?” Ryou and Kish asked the girls.

“Really good.” The girls said smiling.

“You know what would make this even better?” Ichigo asked.

“Hmm?” The others asked.

“Deep fried ice cream.” Ichigo said striking a cord with Kittelya; she knew how much she wanted to try that.

“I know right!” Kittelya said out of the blue, not thinking.

“How is everything here?” The waiter asked when he came back…after they were all finished eating.

“Everything was really good.” The girls said with smiles.

“Can I get you anything else?” The waiter asked politely.

“Yes, can we get two deep fried ice creams?” Ryou asked shocking the girls.

“Oh yes, what kind? We have chocolate swirl, strawberry swirl, coconut and plain vanilla.” The waiter asked.

“One chocolate swirl and one strawberry swirl.” Ryou answered.

“Of course; I’ll get that right out to you.” The waiter answered as he once again bowed and disappeared.

“Oh, Ryou, you don’t have to…” Kittelya and Ichigo started.

“Nonsense. It’s perfectly fine. And Ichigo…I saw what you did; you really, absolutely wanted this. So hush up and accept it. And as for you; Kittelya, it’s really fine. I want you to have a great time tonight.” Ryou said as he reached over to hold Kittelya’s hand making her smile.

After they got and ate their ice cream, they got up, paid and then headed off to the movies.

“So what are we seeing Kish?” Ichigo asked when Kish came back with four tickets.

“The Secret of Hill Crest Manor” Kish replied showing them the tickets.

“When does it start and what’s it about?” Ichigo asked.

“It starts in fifteen minutes and it’s a mystery about Hill Crest Manor.” Kish said smiling.

“It’s a horror movie. Ow. Ow. Ow.” Ryou sighed and then said as Kittelya tightly grabbed a hold of him, digging her fingers into his arm. That’s when he noticed that Kazuya was there.

“Is he going to follow us everywhere?” Kish asked annoyed.

“Do you think he knows what movie we’re seeing?” Ichigo asked as they walked over to the concessions stand and got two large popcorns and four slushies; Ichigo got a strawberry slushy, Kittelya got a cherry slushy, Ryou got a blueberry slushy and Kish got a lime slushy.

“Come on let’s go.” Ryou said as he and the girls followed Kish to the cinema that the movie was in.

“It’s so big in here.” Kittelya said looking around, only to look behind her to see if Kazuya was there; he wasn’t so far.

“Where are we going to sit?” Kish asked looking around.

“Come on, follow me; we’re going all the way to the top.” Ryou said leading the way.

“Must be a popular movie.” Ichigo said noticing all the people in the theater.

“That’s what the ticket person said.” Kish said as he followed them.

“Why are we sitting all the way up here?” Kish asked once they reached the top.

“So that if Kazuya followed us in here he can’t get behind us and get Kittelya that way. I’ll go in first, then Kittelya, then Ichigo and Kish you’re on the end.” Ryou explained as they made their way in.

The movie that they were seeing, “The Secret of Hill Crest Manor” was a horror movie. Hill Crest Manor was once a great, busy and fancy hotel that people from all around the world would come to see and visit. But in 1977 an accident happened and many of the visitors at the time disappeared without a trace. Some say they were murdered and their bodies were either eaten or disposed of. Others say aliens came and abducted them. However, the truth, which is later found out, is that Hill Crest Manor is haunted, plain and simple.

The first ten minutes takes place in 1977 and then the rest of the film takes place in present time with a group of troubled students that are forced to go to Hill Crest Manor to help repair it instead of serving detention or community service. Also on this mission to bring people to Hill Crest Manor once again are two teachers to supervise the students, a pervert and a lovely elderly couple who just like to help out.

** The main characters: **

Mr. & Mrs. Yumimara: The Hill Crest Manor’s creepy and mysterious owners.

Momo: Shy girl-Has a major crush on Kai-main character-adopted/granddaughter of Mr. & Mrs. Yumimara.

Kai: Heroic personality-Likes Momo-main character.

Akio: The Gay Guy: Momo’s best friend, always pushing Momo to talk to Kai-main character.

Mika: The Bitch: Loves Kai so she hates Momo-main character.

Kenji: The Player-is dating Yuko but will have sex with any girl who will spread her legs.

Yuko: The Slut-is dating Kenji, but will have sex with anything with a dick.

Hotaru: The Emo/Goth: doesn’t talk much & is obsessed with Hill Crest Manor.

Mr. Kamimoto: Supervisor-is cheating on his wife with Ms. Mashimoto & is doing & dealing drugs.

Ms. Mashimoto: Supervisor-is having affairs with not only Mr. Kamimoto, but several other married men & then steals their money.

Fukuyama: The Perverted Pedophile-seems to be obsessed with Momo, Mika & any other young girls.

Mr. & Mrs. Tomoyo: The random elderly couple

The Apparitions of Hill Crest Manor

Hill Crest Manor itself

Before the movie even started, Kittelya immediately felt the presence of Kazuya and then Kish saw him out of the corner of his eyes.

“Don’t worry, I have you; you’re safe.” Ryou whispered into Kittelya’s ears.

“Ok...” Kittelya whispered back.

During the movie there were not only violent murders and deaths, but also several sex scenes and two rape scenes.

There was a rape at the beginning of the film and then in a flashback it was revealed that Momo was raped by Fukuyama when she was ten, but she blocked it from her memories…until sometime after she entered Hill Crest Manor.

Kittelya had a very hard time with the rape scenes and Ryou did his best to comfort her while Ichigo closed her eyes.

During the sex scenes both Kittelya and Ichigo couldn’t help but blush and shut their legs tight.

And during the death scenes both Kittelya and Ichigo grabbed a hold of Ryou and Kish and hid their faces in their arms or chests. The guys didn’t mind, but the girls ended up missing most of the movie.

Ryou was bored half way through, but was happy to be able to hold Kittelya.

Kish loved the movie; he thought it was the best thing he’d ever seen…except for the rapes. Not to mention he got to hold onto Ichigo.

Kittelya and Ichigo didn’t enjoy the movie one bit and swear they’re going to have nightmares for days now.

** Deaths in Order & How: **

  1. Mr. & Mrs. Yumimara died in 1976 after sacrificing their souls to a demon (just mentioned)
  2. Hill Crest Manor’s 1977 guests-still a mystery.
  3. Fukuyama: killed by a young unknown female ghost who strings him up after biting off his penis and just lets him bleed out after shoving his own penis up his ass.
  4. Hotaru: figures everything out rather quickly and willingly sacrifices herself for a “greater cause.” She was buried alive under quick sand.
  5. Ms. Mashimoto: beheaded after walking in on something she shouldn’t have.
  6. Kenji & Yuko: Died while having sex-he was on top & he was impaled through the head-she struggled to get away, but was stuck under him; she was gutted and her intestines were ripped out.
  7. Mr. Kamimoto: found Ms. Mashimoto, Kenji & Yuko & was then pushed out of a eighth floor window and impaled through his gut on a pipe and then a shard of falling glass sliced his head in half
  8. Mika: realized Kai will never love her so she tried to kill Momo (if she couldn’t have Kai nobody could) However, the owners of manor found out and took care of her; they put her up on a hook in the basement & one by one cut off her limbs…essentially torturing her at the end & throughout the credits.



** The Survivors: **

  1. Momo: they wanted her, but she managed to get away with some cuts on her face, arms and legs.
  2. Kai: thought he was dead when he fell down the garbage shoot-ended up breaking his arm in four places, sliced up chest, stomach and legs really well.
  3. Akio: could’ve got away unscathed, but went back in to help Momo, ended up losing his left arm from the elbow down.
  4. Mr. & Mrs. Tomoyo: The random elderly couple-they left unscathed & unharmed & completely unaware of what happened (post credits it is found out that they work for the manor)



“So now what are we going to do?” Kittelya asked holding onto Ryou as they left the theater.

“We have one more stop for the night.” Ryou said hoping to make it a surprise.

“We have a romantic moonlit carriage ride.” Kish said ruining the surprise.

“Kish!” Ryou exclaimed pissed off.

“What?” Kish asked confused.

“That was supposed to be a surprise.” Ryou growled.

“Sorry…” Kish said innocently.

“It’s ok Ryou; I’m sure it’ll still be fun and romantic.” Kittelya said softly.

“Yeah I suppose.” Ryou sighed in defeat as they made their way to the carriages.

Ichigo and Kish took the first carriage while Kittelya and Ryou took the second one.

“We’re not going together?” Ichigo asked confused.

“Nope. I promised your father I’d have you back at a certain time and that’s in half an hour. I want time with you on my own. She lives with him and doesn’t need to be home at any particular time.” Kish said simply.

“Kittelya, are you going to be ok with that?” Ichigo asked softly.

“Yeah, I’ll be ok. Ryou will keep me safe.” Kittelya said softly.

“Ok. Well then I’ll see you Monday.” Ichigo said hugging Kittelya.

“See you Monday.” Kittelya said hugging Ichigo back as they went their separate ways.

“You never told my dad you’d bring me back at a certain time.” Ichigo said realizing Kish was up to something as their carriage took off.

“I know.” Kish said mischievously.

“What are you up to?” Ichigo asked suspicious of him.

“You’ll see later tonight.” Kish as he put his arm around her shoulders.

“Ok…” Ichigo said as she leaned into him.

** Ryou’s P.O.V.: **

“What do you think they’re talking about?” Kittelya asked softly.

“I don’t know. And to be honest, I don’t care; I only care about here and now. And here and now is you and me.” I told her as I placed my arm around her shoulders…and she didn’t pull away; instead she leaned into me.

“Ok.” She said softly; I could tell she was tired.

“Ryou?” She asked a little drowsy.

“Yes?” I asked gently.

“I love you.” She said before she fell asleep.

“I love you too.” I said before gently kissing her forehead.

This has been the best date I’ve ever been on.

I love this girl so much…

While we were on the carriage I called Keiichiro to ask him to be ready for when we got home so that I could just carry her and our stuff into the café without any issues.

However, she woke up once the ride ended…well she was half awake; but she was able to walk without any help while I carried all the bags in.

“Did you have a good night?” Keiichiro asked with a smile once we made it inside; we then closed and locked up.

“Yeah…except that her stepfather fallowed us everywhere we went. But it’s ok; we lost him I do believe.” I said as Kittelya started walking up stairs.

“Do you want me to stay here tonight?” Keiichiro asked me.

“That’s up to you.” I said honestly.

“I’ll stay the night; Zakuro’s already here.” Keiichiro said as he headed down to his room while I headed up after Kittelya.

Once we were upstairs and by her door she reached up to hug me and I don’t know what happened exactly but we fell backwards through her door and I fell on top of her…


	11. Chapter 11

“Ry-Ryou?” Kittelya asked softly looking up at Ryou.”

“I’m sorry.” Ryou said immediately as he got up, pulling her up with him.

Kittelya just shocked him by kissing him very passionately.

“Kitty?” Ryou asked shocked as he dropped all her bags just on the inside of her door.

“Please…” Kittelya said softly.”

“Please what?” Ryou asked confused.

“Please I would like to try and have sex with you. I would like you to be the one to…” Kittelya started out shyly while holding onto his chest.

“Kittelya?” Ryou asked softly.

“Please. Yes, I’m scared, but I don’t want it to be him. And we all know he won’t stop until he gets what he wants. So please, I want you to be the one to at last be my first.” Kittelya pleaded.

“If that’s what you really want.” Ryou said holding onto her.

“It is. Do you have any condoms?” Kittelya asked softly.

“I don’t know…I’ll have to see.” Ryou said simply as he took her hand, shut her door and led her to his room where he shut and locked his door.

Kittelya stood there by his door while he looked through his drawers for condoms.

“I’m sorry…I don’t have any condoms.” Ryou said as he sighed.

“Oh…umm…it’s ok. Will you be careful? I mean will try not to cum inside of me?” Kittelya asked softly.

“I can try. But you realize that it’s not a hundred percent guaranteed correct? I don’t know if I’d be able to control myself. Do you still want to try?” Ryou warned her seriously as he walked right up to her.

“I trust you. Yes, I want to try. I guess if you cum inside we’ll figure it out as we go?” Kittelya asked once he was right on top of her, pushing her into his door.

“If you were to become pregnant; I wouldn’t leave you…EVER. My parents would kill me or would be rolling around in their graves.” Ryou said holding onto her.

“You promise?” Kittelya asked softly.

“I promise.” Ryou said leaning in to kiss her.

“And if it were to be a girl you wouldn’t let get her?” Kittelya asked, her breath hitching when she felt Ryou’s breath on her lips.

“I promise. Just as I promise to not let anything happen to you.” Ryou said as he finally kissed her.

She moaned softly as he grabbed her waist and hips.

Just as they were about to start removing clothing Kish and Ichigo orbed in pissed off; Kish yelling and raving.

“What the hell?!” Ryou asked pissed off as Kittelya sank to the floor completely embarrassed.

Just then Keiichiro and Zakuro were at Ryou’s door knocking.

“What’s going on in there?” Zakuro asked right away.

“Is everything ok? Why is the door locked?” Keiichiro asked concerned.

“What’s going on?” Ryou heard Ami, Pudding, Mint, Lettuce, Berry, Haru, Tart, Pie and Tasuku ask right away.

“What are you guys doing here?” Ryou heard Keiichiro and Zakuro ask the group as he unlocked the door.

“Why was the door locked?” Ami asked confused.

“We just wanted to have a private conversation and then Kish and Ichigo showed up…” Ryou sighed in frustration.

“Why are you still here?” Kittelya asked Ami.

“I wanted to see how your date went…so did the others.” Ami said with a smile.

“Ok…so why are you two back here?” Pie asked looking at Kish and Ichigo.

“We really need to figure out what to do with your dad!” Kish exclaimed pissed off scaring Kittelya and Ichigo.

“Why? What did he do?” Ami and Kittelya asked shocked and scared.

“He followed us; I guess he thought we were you two and followed our carriage to where we were going…” Ichigo said softly.

“We were getting it on, about to go all the way when he broke in through our window and ruined everything!” Kish yelled causing the girls to blush while the guys stood there dumbfounded.

“Ichigo…you’re sixteen…” Keiichiro started.

“I know…but I can’t help it…” Ichigo sighed.

“Apparently neither can Kittelya…” Kish huffed causing Kittelya to blush and Ami to freak out.

“What the hell? You’re having sex now?!” Ami screamed.

“I haven’t had sex yet…I…” Kittelya started.

“But you were going to!” Ami screamed.

“Yes; fine I was going to have sex with Ryou! But it’s my life, not yours! I love Ryou, I really do; ad I want him to be the one to have my first time; I don’t want it to be Kazuya.” Kittelya said softly as tears started to fall from her eyes, shocking everyone.

Just then there was a slamming noise coming from downstairs.

“Where are you?! Come out, come out wherever you are!” Kazuya yelled causing Kittelya to panic.

“Kittelya, calm down; we’ll take care of this.” Ryou said trying to calm her down.

“How?” Kittelya and Ichigo asked scared.

“I know you’re all in here!” Kazuya yelled.

“Kish, Pie and Tart, can you all change into your normal forms?” Ryou asked holding onto Kittelya.

“Yeah…” Kish, Pie and Tart said with confusion.

So Ryou explained the plan as quickly as he could.

“Daddy? Daddy stop!” Ami yelled at the stop of the stairs.

“Ami baby, what are you doing? Where’s Kittelya?” Kazuya asked looking at Ami.

“I-I’m here.” Kittelya stuttered coming up from behind Ami.

“Well, well, well; Kittelya don’t you just look beautiful. Are you ready to lose your virginity to me?” Kazuya asked looking at Kittelya; she was wearing a tank top and short shorts.

“I-I’ve already lost my virginity…to Ryou.” Kittelya said softly, scared.

“Excuse me! What do you mean you lost your virginity already?! You were supposed to lose it to me and only me!” Kazuya yelled pissed off causing Kittelya to flinch.

“Do you think she’ll be ok?” Kish asked looking at Ryou.

“She’s doing fine. Just watch until it’s time for you to go.”Ryou whispered back.

“I didn’t want to lose my virginity to you; I wanted to lose my virginity to someone I loved and not by rape.” Kittelya said softly, for the first time without skipping a beat.

“Well, it wouldn’t be rape if you’d just relax and accept it. I love you.” Kazuya said simply, pissing Kittelya, Ami, Ichigo, Ryou and even Keiichiro off.

“You have a funny way of showing love. I may not get a whole lot about love and all that, but I know that forcing yourself and beating on someone isn’t love. Not to mention you’re supposed to be my stepfather. I see you’re not here alone…like always.” Kittelya said bravely as Kazuya’s two friends came in.

“You’re a smart kid; how did you know we were here?” One of the guys asked looking up at her.

“I don’t know what he sees in you; you’re not all the pretty. You’re not even all that cute.” The other guy said looking at Kittelya.

“Shut up! She’s mine and that’s all that matters! Now let’s get her!” Kazuya exclaimed as he got up to go get Kittelya.

“This is what we’ve been waiting for; go!” Ryou told Kish, Pie and Tart as he went for Kittelya.

Just before Kazuya got to Kittelya, Ryou got to her first.

“You! Get away from her; she’s mine!” Kazuya yelled as Ryou grabbed a hold around Kittelya’s waist.

“What do think she is; a consolation prize?” Pie asked appearing right behind one of Kazuya’s friends.

“Because she’s not. She may be a pain like other girls; but she’s not a object.” Tart said appearing right behind Kazuya’s other friend.

“And if she does belong to someone she belongs to herself. Plus, I think she loves someone else. And you will not change her mind.” Kish said appearing right in front of Kazuya.

All three men nearly shit themselves as they fell backwards after Kish, Pie and Tart showed themselves.

“What the hell? What are you?” Kazuya asked pissed off more than scared.

“Never mind any of that! She’s mine and ain’t nobody or nothing going to stand in my way!” Kazuya yelled charging Kish. Big mistake as Kish punched him square in the face while Pie grabbed one of the men and Tart tied up the other.

Once the men were secured and what not, Kish, Pie and Tart teleported with them to some unknown place.

“Where do you think they took them?” Kittelya asked softly as she tried to cover herself up; she felt very vulnerable.

“Forget that; what do you think they’re doing to them?” Ami asked slightly conflicted. That was her dad after all; and he was nice and loving to her. But, she also knew how he was towards Kittelya, her big sister who has always looked after and protected her.

“I don’t know. But he shouldn’t be bothering you anymore.” Ryou said as he placed his hands on Kittelya’s shoulders.

As soon as he did that, Kittelya looked up at him, smiled and then passed out…as did Ami.

“Kittelya! Ami!” Everyone exclaimed shocked and worried.

“What happened? What’s wrong?” Ichigo asked worried.

“Stress maybe. Possibly shock. He may have been a bad man, but he was still Ami’s father. And from what I understand, from both girls, he treated Ami like a princess and loved her dearly. As for Kittelya, she’s had a long day. They’re breathing normally and their pulses are fine. I’d say we just put them to bed and let them sleep for the night. And Keiichiro, I don’t need a lecture; I already know.” Ryou said as he picked up Kittelya while Keiichiro got Ami.

Keiichiro didn’t say anything; he just placed Ami on the bed next to Kittelya while Ichigo also climbed into bed with them.   Mint, Lettuce, Pudding and Berry also managed to cram themselves into the bed as well; Zakuro went to bed with Keiichiro.

The girls by the way had already told their families that they were spending the night at a friend’s place.


	12. Chapter 12

It had been two months since Kish, Pie and Tart took care of Kazuya and his friends and since then they have all become human.

Kish now has shoulder length lime green hair and hazel eyes and human ears.

Pie now has short dark purple, almost black hair and blue eyes and human ears.

Tart still looks exactly the same except his hair down and he now has human ears.

Kittelya and Ryou have been steadily dating as have Ichigo and Kish. And thanks to Ami and her big mouth Sakura and Shintaro have met Kish; they basically demanded to meet him because Ami said that they were having sex. You can probably imagine how that all went down.

Needless to say when Ichigo got home the day after the night of their first double date it was World War III and Ichigo refused to talk or look at Ami unless she had to.

** Flashback: That Night: The Day After The Date: **

Kish, Pie and Tart came back the next day after everyone was awake and had just gotten done eating breakfast.

“Oh, you guys are finally back.” Zakuro said plainly when they seen them.

“Yeah, we’re back…” Pie responded.

“That was a fun night!” Tart exclaimed happily.

“So…what’d you do to them?” Kittelya, Ami and Ichigo asked curious.

“Got rid of them; they won’t ever come to bother you anymore.” Kish explained.

“We played around with them for a little bit before killing them.” Tart explained earning a smack to the back of the head.

“He was still Ami’s father you idiot!” Mint exclaimed annoyed.

“No, it’s fine; this is what’s for the best. So…now you can become a mew mew like us, go out and have fun and you don’t have to rush to lose your virginity!” Ami exclaimed happily causing both Ryou and Kittelya to choke on what they were drinking.

“Well…we’d better be heading home before mom and dad send a search party out looking for us. Bye; see you all tomorrow.” Ichigo said dragging Ami out of the building.

“Bye!” Everyone else called back.

** With Ichigo, Ami, Sakura & Shintaro: **

“Aww there you two are! How were your nights? Ichigo, baby, how was your date with Kish? And Ami, sweetie, how was your night with Pudding?” Sakura asked excitedly while Shintaro sat there brooding over his baby-girl dating… _again_.

“Ichigo and Kittelya are having sex!” Ami just blurted out causing Sakura to stand there staring in shock while Shintaro fell off his chair.

“Excuse me?! What does she mean you’re having sex? Didn’t you just start dating this guy? Didn’t you and that one guy just a few weeks ago?! Damnit Ichigo, answer me!” Shintaro yelled as Sakura sat down.

“Are you at least being safe? Are either of you using protection?” Sakura asked looking at her daughter.

“No, we’re not using protection because we’re not having sex yet! Sure, we kissed and played around a little; but we’re not having sex! And dad, I’ve known Kish for years; but we were just friends…well he’s always had a thing for me. But until recently I’ve always turned him down. And don’t worry…we probably won’t have sex for awhile yet; I’m not ready yet. And as for Kittelya, she was only going to give Ryou her virginity because she’s so afraid of Ami’s father coming to rape her; she wants to give it to the one she loves, not some rapist.” Ichigo explained.

“But what about what Ami just said?” Shintaro asked suspiciously.

“She’s a little eavesdropper and overheard us talking about it all…but she misheard everything. Listen, if you don’t believe me, you can ask Kittelya; she’ll back me up. Not to mention she’s never lied to you; and she has no reason to start now. Or we can go see a doctor to tell you I’m still a virgin! And mom, our date went just fine; we went shopping and Ryou bought us some new outfits, then we went to a Mexican restaurant. We then went to see a horror movie and to end off the night we went on a carriage ride through the park. And then we went back to the café for the night and after a little bit of kissing and playing around Kish left.” Ichigo explained simply to her parents.

“Ok, we believe you. But, if you’re going to start having sex you need to be protected; so I think sometime next week we’ll start you on birth control. That being said, we want to meet this boy as soon as possible.” Sakura said sternly.

“And if we don’t meet him anytime soon, you’ll no longer be able to date him; and that’s that.” Shintaro said getting up as he walked away.

“I’ve got to head out for a little while; I’ll see you two later. Love you both. Oh, and Ichigo, I’ll set up an appointment for you later tomorrow.” Sakura said with a smile as she left.

“Good going…” Ichigo said going to her room angry.

“I’m sorry!” Ami called back desperately.

** Two Weeks Later: Meeting Kish: **

“Ok, please be on your best behavior. And don’t say anything about sex or my dad will kill you. At least Ami’s not here tonight; thank you Pudding for having her for the night…” Ichigo warned Kish and then breathed out as they walked to her house.

“You’re still not talking to her?” Kish asked somewhat surprised.

“No, I am…a little; but I’m still very mad at her. I mean how could she just blurt out that we were having sex right in front of dad?” Ichigo asked frustrated.

“She’s your younger sister now right? It’s a younger sibling type of thing; Tart does it to me and we both do it to Pie. And she’s apologized hasn’t she?” Kish asked as they made it to her block.

“Yeah, I guess I get that… And yes, she’s apologized…several times.” Ichigo mumbled.

“Well then maybe it’s time to let it go.” Kish said throwing his arms up while tilting his head to the side.

“You know…since you’ve become human you’ve become more…I don’t know…wise or whatever and polite. You’re not the same perverted guy I met years ago.” Ichigo said looking at Kish.

“Do you not like how I am?” Kish asked.

“No, I do; I really do. In fact, I love you; but I loved you just the way you were before. As long as you don’t become abusive or controlling I will always love you.” Ichigo said with a smile.

“Oh good…” Kish sighed in relief as they made it to her house.

“I love you too.” Kish said happily as he gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

“What do we have here?” Sakura asked opening the door with a polite smile; Shintaro behind her ready to have an aneurysm.

“Oh mom, dad…this is my boyfriend Kish; Kish, these are my parents.” Ichigo said introducing everyone at the front door.

“Well it’s very nice to finally meet you. Please, come in; I’m Sakura and this is my husband Shintaro.” Sakura said politely as she welcomed them in.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you both. Ichigo talks about you both quite often.” Kish said as they removed their shoes.

“Oh really; and what does she say? We’re horrible parents for not wanting her to have sex just yet?” Shintaro asked embarrassing Ichigo.

“No, of course not sir. She says how she admires and loves you both very much; she’s very glad that you’re both her parents and not someone else. She says how her mother is both a great mother and like her best friend. And although you two don’t always get along or see eye to eye, she always knows you’re there for her to talk to or cry on your shoulder if she needs. Actually, we rarely ever talk about sex; we’re much too busy with work and hanging out friends. Oh and in her case school and school work.” Kish answered looking at Shintaro.

“Well…that’s nice.” Shintaro said at a loss for words.

“So…mom what are we having for dinner tonight?” Ichigo asked changing the subject.

“I’m making my famous fish curry dish with rice and steamed vegetables.” Sakura said with a smile.

“Oh yay!” Ichigo exclaimed with a smile causing Kish to chuckle a little bit.

So the night went well; Shintaro even gave his blessings for marriage sometime in the future…way in the future. So needless to say Shintaro actually really likes Kish.

“You’re so much better than that last guy my baby-girl dated.” Shintaro said as they were showing Kish the door so he could head home.

“Thank you. I certainly think so.” Kish said with a smile.

“You’re funny too. Have a good night Kish. I have to go to bed now so I can get up early for work. Night girls.” Shintaro said kissing his wife and then Ichigo on the forehead.

“Night dad.” Ichigo said softly.

“Well, I’ll be inside. Don’t take too long sweetie.” Sakura said heading inside.

“Well…that went better than I thought it was going to…” Ichigo said as the door shut.

“I told you you had nothing to worry about.” Kish said with a smile.

“Yes, yes you did. Thank you Kish; I love you so much.” Ichigo said with a smile.

“I love you too Kitten. Can I get a goodnight kiss?” Kish asked looking at her.

“Of course.” Ichigo said with a smile as she went to hold him while he leaned down to kiss her.

After a few seconds the front lights started flickering off and on as Shintaro stood in the kitchen flipping the switch.

“Dad…” Ichigo growled in annoyance.

“Well, I’d better be heading out now. I’ll see you later. Love you Kitten!” Kish exclaimed as he started walking away.

“Love you too.” Ichigo said leaning against her door as she watched him leave…


	13. Chapter 13

It had been a few months since Kazuya was killed and Ichigo introduced Kish to her parents…and Ami flew off the deep end.

About a month and a half ago Kazuya’s and his two friends’ bodies showed up out of nowhere and Ami didn’t take it well. Also, the girls were no longer able to transform into mew mews; they still had their animal DNA, but they could no longer transform. Maybe someday in the future if they were needed again they would be able to transform again; but for now, nope.

** Flashback: **

Ryou and Kittelya, Ichigo and Kish, Keiichiro and Zakuro were out walking through the park at night when they bumped into Mint and her new boyfriend, Lettuce and Pie and Berry and Tasuku.

“Hey, you guys; what’s going on?” Berry asked looking at everyone as they all bumped into each other.

“Oh, you know…we’re just out walking around. What are you up to?” Zakuro asked looking at Mint, Berry and Lettuce as everyone stood next to their men.

“Our dance recital ran late. Oh, everyone this is my boyfriend, Keto; Keto, these are some of my friends/bosses/co-workers. This is Ichigo, her boyfriend Kish, her cousin Kittelya, Kittelya’s boyfriend A.K.A. our boss Ryou. This is our other boss Keiichiro, his girlfriend/my best friend Zakuro, Lettuce, her boyfriend Pie. And finally we have Berry and her boyfriend Tasuku. There are a few others, but they’re not here right now.” Mint said introducing them.

“Oh, it’s nice to meet you all; Mint’s told me a lot about all of you.” Keto said with a smile.

“It’s very nice to meet you as well.” The girls said politely while the men shook hands.

“Well…we should really be heading home now; Keto and I have a big day tomorrow.” Mint said with a smile.

“Oh wait. Before you go, there’s something I want to do…something you would probably want to see.” Keiichiro said quickly.

“What is it?” Mint asked confused.

“This… …… Zakuro Fujiwara, I love you and I have for the last few years. Would you do the honor of becoming Zakuro Akasaka and spending the rest of your life with me?” Keiichiro asked bending down to one knee in front of her.

“Oh Keiichiro…I-I…yes, of course I’ll marry you!” Zakuro said trying and failing to hide her emotions.

“Don’t even think about it Kish…not yet anyways.” Ichigo warned sternly when she seen that look run across Kish’s face.

“Awww…but Kitten…” Kish said making faces as he hugged Ichigo like crazy.

“Congratulations.” Everyone said with happy smiles.

Everyone took their turns hugging Zakuro and shaking Keiichiro’s hand until it was Mint’s turn; she refused to let go of Zakuro, saying how happy she was for her.

** Ten Minutes Later: **

“Ok, now we really need to be going. Congratulations once again.” Mint said with tears in her eyes as she and Keto took off.

“So what did you do this time?” Pie asked looking at Kish.

“What do you mean?” Kish asked confused.

“You and Ichigo don’t seem too chummy tonight.” Pie said holding onto Lettuce.

“Oh yeah that…” Kish started.

“You guys should’ve gotten rid of the bodies a different way…or better way. They just kind of came flying out of nowhere…” Ichigo exclaimed annoyed.

“How many times do I have to say I’m sorry about that? It’s not like they didn’t deserve it.” Kish shot back.

“No, you’re right; they did deserve it. But that being said he was still Ami’s father. And because of how they just appeared like that she’s been acting like a…brat!” Ichigo exclaimed pissed off.

“Still?” Kittelya asked softly.

“Oh yeah…and she’s started back sassing mom and dad. And she only seems to be getting worse.” Ichigo said standing her ground.

“Well, what about you? You haven’t gotten any better either.” A voice said coming up from behind them.

“Masaya, what are you doing here?” Ichigo asked pissed off.

“It’s a free park; I’m just walking around. Yes, I’m still with Tashi; no need to jump at me like that.” Masaya said full of himself.

“Don’t worry, I wasn’t planning on it. I’m dating Kish now anyways.” Ichigo said ready to snap.

“Just move along.” Ryou and Keiichiro said holding onto Kittelya and Zakuro.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah…” Masaya said walking away.

“Well, I guess I should go talk to Ami…there’s no reason for her to be saying or doing any of the things she’s doing…” Kittelya sighed in annoyance.

“I’ll go with if you need support.” Ryou said rubbing Kittelya’s shoulders.

“Thanks.” Kittelya said with a soft smile.

“Well…we’ll be at the café; please take your time.” Keiichiro and Zakuro said as they hurried away; they wanted to have sex.

“Well, we should be heading out as well. Please take care; I hope Ami is doing better soon.” Lettuce said as she and Pie started walking away.

“Do you want me to come with as well or no?” Kish asked looking at Ichigo.

“You can come with; just don’t say anything to Ami.” Ichigo warned seriously.

“Mom, dad, I’m home; and I brought friends!” Ichigo called through the house.

“Oh Ichigo, I’m so glad you’re home. Oh, Kittelya, Ryou, Kish; it’s so good to see you all as well.” Sakura said happily.

“I hear that Ami is causing troubles…” Kittelya said softly.

“I wouldn’t say troubles per say. I would just say she’s going through a rough patch. You know…we all know that Kazuya was a sleazy guy who deserved whatever was coming to him…” Sakura said simply.

“But he was still her father. I know. But that doesn’t give her the right to treat you like she has been. Not with all that you’ve done for her. Is she home?” Kittelya asked softly as she walked around.

“Yeah, she should be in her room; she’s grounded.” Shintaro said simply.

“Ok. Can I go in and talk to her?” Kittelya asked.

“Go ahead.” Shintaro and Sakura said at the same time.

Knock. Knock. Knock. “Hey, Ami, it’s Kittelya; we need to talk.”

“Go away!” Ami yelled rather loudly and rude.

“Now I can’t do that and you know that! We need to talk about your behavior. An…Ahhhh! Ami what the hell?!” Kittelya yelled in shock getting everyone’s attentions.

“What’s going on in here?! Ami? What the hell do you think you’re doing?! And who the hell is he?” Shintaro demanded as Kittelya, Ichigo and Sakura sat there shocked.

Ami was in bed, naked with a boy, having sex. And I say having sex because he had just penetrated her.

“Haru?” Ryou asked shocked.

“You know this boy?” Shintaro asked shocked.

“Yeah…he’s my cousin. But I thought you said you were visiting your brother overseas for a week or two…” Ryou said in utter shock.

“What the hell Ami; you’re only twelve years old for crying out loud!” Kittelya yelled, frustrated.

“Yeah, and you’re almost sixteen. You and Ryou should’ve been having sex by now; he sure as hell wants to. Sex is one of the best feelings ever…once you get past the little bit of pain… And what are these people going to do anyways? They’re not my parents.” Ami said striking a nerve with not only Kittelya and Shintaro, but also Ichigo and Sakura.

“Oh my god! Is that really how you’re going to be? Fine, you’re right; Aunt Sakura and Uncle Shintaro aren’t biologically our parents; but they care. They didn’t let you sit in an abusive home while your “real” parents sat there doing drugs, drinking and other things to even noticed we existed. Where did I go wrong Ami; where? These two have been far better parents to you in the last few months than your actual parents were in your entire first eight years of your life! When you’re ready you owe them an apology. No, you owe them way more than an apology. As for me; you don’t owe me anything. I can’t do it anymore Ami. I love you and I always will; you’re my sister. But I can’t do this anymore. I hope you figure out everything you need and I hope that you’ll start paying Aunt Sakura, Uncle Shintaro and Ichigo the respect they deserve. Please, don’t call me unless it’s an absolute emergency. Goodbye; I’ll see you all around; love you all.” Kittelya said looking at everyone before she took off back to the café.

“Kittelya wait!” Ryou called running after her.

“Kittelya, wait.” Ryou said out of breath once he caught up to her and gently grabbed a hold of her arm.

“What did I do wrong?” Kittelya asked sadly as she fell to her knees.

“You didn’t do anything wrong. None of this is your fault. The stress of all of what happened was just too much for her to handle and she didn’t know how to handle it. I don’t know why she didn’t think she had someone to talk to when she had a lot of people…but this is how she chose to handle it. And like she choices she made, she’ll have to deal with the consequences. And when it comes to sex that’s one hundred percent up to you.” Ryou said as he managed to get her up so they could sit on a nearby bench.

“But you want to have…” Kittelya started.

“Shhh…it’s not up to me whether or not we have sex. Just because I want to, doesn’t mean I’m going to force, beg or pressure you into it. Whenever you’re ready, we’ll do it; but for now, I can wait.

“Can we go home now?” Kittelya asked softly.

“Yeah, come on.” Ryou said taking her hand.

“Ryou?” Kittelya asked softly.

“What is it?” Ryou asked calmly.

“Would it be too much for me to ask if S’mores, Buttons and I could sleep with you tonight? Like just sleep, not have sex?” Kittelya asked softly.

“If that’s what you want; I would love to have you stay with me.” Ryou said as they walked to the café.

“Thank you.” Kittelya said softly.

“You’re welcome.” Ryou said as he held her.

That night Kittelya slept with Ryou, cuddled up close to him while S’mores and Buttons slept above them.

Ryou couldn’t have been anymore happier; he held her close to him all night and watched her sleep before falling asleep himself…listening to Zakuro’s screams and Keiichiro’s grunts and groans…

It was now the end of December and Ryou and Keiichiro had a vacation home on one of the islands of Hawaii; so they decided to take everyone to Hawaii for a week to celebrate Kittelya’s sixteenth birthday.


	14. Chapter 14

So everyone, including Ami, Sakura, Pudding and Tart were all in their third day in Hawaii.

Originally Ryou and Keiichiro were just going to take the older girls and their guys, but Ami and Pudding had heard about it all and started begging to go as well. They started with Ryou and Keiichiro and they told them that it was up to their guardians.

Oh by the way, Ami, Sakura and Shintaro are all on somewhat good terms now; they talked and got it all situated. However, she’s grounded for a good few months and if she’s around Haru, she can’t be around him alone…and Shintaro took her door off of its hinges.

For the most part Ami understood and accepted her punishments…all except for her door being taken off its hinges; that pissed her off; but there’s nothing she can do about it.

Anyways, Pudding got permission to go with as did Tart and Haru. Ami on the other hand…well she went to beg her parents to go to Hawaii with everybody.

** Flashback: **

“Mom!!! Dad!!!” Ami screamed running through her home.

Sakura and Shintaro were sitting in the kitchen with Ichigo discussing the Hawaii trip.

“It’s so nice to hear her call us that…” Sakura said happily when they heard Ami.

“I know…” Shintaro said with a smile.

“I’ll be in my room.” Ichigo said as she got up.

“What is it dear?” Sakura asked ask Ami sat in a chair.

“Ryou is taking everyone to Hawaii and I want to go with! Please, can I go with?” Ami asked, pleading with Sakura and Shintaro getting Ichigo’s attention.

“Ami…you’re grounded remember?” Shintaro said looking at Ami.

“I know that and I’m sorry for what I did; and I’ll never do it again! Please can I go to Hawaii; I’ve never been there and I really want to go!” Ami whined leaning over the table.

“Well you should’ve thought of that beforehand shouldn’t you have?” Shintaro said simply.

“Bu-but…please! Please! Please! Please! Please!” Ami screamed, stomping her feet over and over again, having a tantrum.

“Do you really think having a tantrum is going to get you anywhere?” Shintaro asked standing his ground.

Ami was going to say something, but held her tongue instead.

“May I say something?” Ichigo asked making her presences known.

“What is it Ichigo?” Sakura asked kindly.

“Even if you were to get mom’s and dad’s permission; do you think you’ll get Kittelya to agree to let you go with? I’m not trying to be mean or rude or anything along those lines, but you two really aren’t on speaking terms.” Ichigo said simply.

“Well if she’d just get over herself and talk to me, we could work things out!” Ami exclaimed becoming pissed off.

“Ami…she caught you having sex and your answer to getting caught was just say that she should start have sex with Ryou because that’s what he wants. However, that’s not what bothered her the most. I’m not going to say what bothered her the most because you know and I don’t want to upset mom and dad any more.

Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock!

Someone was franticly knocking on the front door.

“Hold on; I’m coming!” Shintaro shouted as he walked over to the door with his gun.

When he opened the door he got a huge surprise as he held the gun behind his back.

“Kittelya, Ryou, what are you two doing here?” Shintaro asked in shock as Kittelya came running into the house.

“Where is she? Is she ok?” Kittelya asked in a panic as Sakura, Ichigo and Ami walked out into the living room.

“What’s going on?” Sakura, Ichigo and Ami asked confused.

“What’s going on?” Shintaro asked also confused.

“Ami, are you alright?” Ryou asked as Kittelya stood there having a mini panic attack.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Ami said simply.

“Why, what’s going on?” Ichigo asked confused.

“Kittelya got a text from someone say that Ami was in the hospital, that she was hit by a car or something.” Ryou said rubbing Kittelya’s back.

“No, I’m fine.” Ami said simply.

“Is this some kind of a joke?” Kittelya asked becoming upset.

“Not on my part! I wouldn’t joke about something like that!” Ami yelled.

“Ok, ok, ok; that’s enough girls. It’s clear that even though Kittelya is upset with you about all that, she still cares enough to worry about you. And now she’s just trying to figure out what’s going on. And Kittelya, Ami’s sorry for what she’s done and I strongly believe she wouldn’t do something like this. Please you girls, you’re sisters; don’t let something like what happened a week ago destroy your relationship.” Sakura said interjecting before anything else could be said or done.

“You said you revived a text; let me see it.” Shintaro said demanding Kittelya’s phone, holding out his hand.

Kittelya handed Shintaro her phone as soon as she started calming down a little.

“(608) 564-****… You don’t know the number?” Shintaro asked, reading off the number that sent the text.

“No…” Kittelya said softly.

“That sounds like Tashi’s number…” Ichigo mumbled.

“What was that?” Sakura and Shintaro asked right away.

“Tashi’s number. I have it because we had done a school project together a few months ago.” Ichigo explained.

“Text him back on your phone and find out what’s going on…” Shintaro told Ichigo simply.

_~Why are you messing with Kittelya, Ami and the rest of us~_

_~We your text on Kittelya’s phone~_

“Ok…I texted him. I guess now we wait and see…” Ichigo said as she set her phone down.

_~Because it’s fun~_

“What the hell is that supposed to mean? “Because it’s fun?” Who the hell does this kid think he is?” Shintaro asked pissed off.

“I don’t know dear…but maybe you should just ignore him from now on; he’s not worth our time.” Sakura said softly.

“Right…” Shintaro sighed frustrated.

“Anyways, let’s get back to the task in hand.” Sakura said simply.

“Which is?” Kittelya asked softly.

“Ami wants to come to Hawaii with us…” Ichigo said in a bored tone of voice.

“What?” Kittelya asked a little shocked and frustrated.

“Yeah…come with me; I need to talk to you.” Ichigo said dragging Kittelya to her room.

** With Sakura, Shintaro, Ami & Ryou: **

“Well can I go…please?!” Ami begged again.

“I don’t know Ami…Shintaro sighed frustrated.

“Ryou…you can convince them can’t you?” Ami asked looking at Ryou.

“Ami…Keiichiro and I both told you that you had to get your parents’ permission. _Both_ of their permission…no playing them against each other.” Ryou said simply, folding his arms across his chest.

“Right; I know that. But you can convince them to let me go.” Ami said looking at Ryou, pleading with him…also thinking he would say yes because he was dating Kittelya.

“Nice try; I know what you’re doing. Just because I’m dating Kittelya doesn’t mean I have any say or pull with your parents. Not to mention Kittelya has a say as well; and last I knew you two weren’t talking...” Ryou said looking at Ami.

“Well there you go...” Shintaro started but was interrupted by Sakura.

“It’s not up to us; it’s up to Kittelya. If you can get Kittelya to say you can go with, you come back to us and then we’ll make a decision on whether you can go with or not.” Sakura said simply.

“Ok. Well what are you waiting for Ryou; go talk to her. I bet you can get her to let me go. This is perfect!” Ami said happily.

“Eh. Eh. Eh. No…” Sakura started.

“What do you mean no?” Ami asked confused.

“You’re not going to use Ryou to get what you want. You need to talk to and sort things out with Kittelya on your own. If you want to go to Hawaii you have to show it by figuring things out by doing things on your own.” Sakura said seriously, putting her foot down.

“But…dad?” Ami asked using her puppy-dog eyes.

“Don’t look at me; I don’t want you to go at all. So if you want to go you do what your mother says.” Shintaro said simply, crossing his arms.

“Fine…” Ami huffed as she walked to Ichigo’s room.

** With Ichigo & Kittelya: **

“What’s going on?” Kittelya asked confused.

“I need to talk to you about something…just the two of us.” Ichigo said looking at Kittelya.

“What is it? Are you in some kind of trouble?” Kittelya asked concerned.

“No…at least I don’t think so. I lost my virginity to Kish last night.” Ichigo said looking at Kittelya who just looked at Ichigo in shock.

“What?!” Kittelya exclaimed as quietly as she could.

“Yeah…” Ichigo said looking at Kittelya with an unsure look on her face.

“How was it? Did you use protection?” Kittelya asked softly.

“It was amazing…but it was also scary. And yes, I’m on birth control; mom helped me get on it a few months ago. The only problem is I don’t know what to say to Kish now.” Ichigo said looking at her hands.

“What do you mean? Didn’t you want to?” Kittelya asked softly.

“Oh no I wanted to…it’s just I’d never done it before…obviously; and I didn’t know what to do afterwards because he started talking about how he wants kids…and I’m not ready for kids just yet.” Ichigo said softly.

“Oh…I would like kids.” Kittelya said softly.

“Someday in the future right?” Ichigo asked looking at Kittelya.

“Yes…but sooner rather than later.” Kittelya said softly.

“Really?” Ichigo asked in shock.

“Yes…is that wrong?” Kittelya asked.

“I don’t know to be honest…you’re only sixteen.” Ichigo said still in shock.

“Yes, I know…” Kittelya said softly.

“But, I’d support you if that’s what you really want.” Ichigo said softly.

“Thank you…but I don’t know…” Kittelya said confusing Ichigo.

“What do you mean?” Ichigo asked confused.

“I’m scared.” Kittelya said softly.

“Of what; Ryou won’t hurt you…and when you lose your virginity it only hurts for a little bit.” Ichigo said simply, softly.

“I know Ryou won’t hurt me. And I’ve heard… Although it would be a lie to say that I’m not afraid of the pain that comes with losing that. But what I’m really afraid of is him not wanting kids with me and if I were to become pregnant, he’ll leave me…” Kittelya said softly.

“I don’t think Ryou would leave you if you were to become pregnant…” Ichigo said and then the two got a shock when Ami came bursting in the room.

“You’re pregnant?!” Ami asked shocked because all she heard was pregnant.

“Are you kidding me?! You’re still eavesdropping on people?! If you’re going to do it, do it right! No, I’m not pregnant; I’m not even having sex yet!” Kittelya exclaimed very red in the face.

“I’m sorry; I should’ve locked the door…or left it open or something.” Ichigo said softly.

“No, it’s fine; it’s not your fault. Ami just needs to learn to mind her own business.” Kittelya said annoyed

“But you want to finally have sex?” Ami asked mischievously.

“Why is it any of your business?” Kittelya and Ichigo asked annoyed.

“I want to go to Hawaii with you guys; and I think you should let me.” Ami said trying to make a point.

“Oh I get it now…she wants something so she’s going to try to bribe or blackmail me into giving her what she wants.” Kittelya said simply.

“You’re damn right. Now you let me go with you or I’ll tell mom and dad you want to have sex.” Ami said thinking she’ll get her way.

“Go ahead; I don’t care.” Kittelya said simply shocking Ami.

“I’ll tell them Ichigo is having sex.” Ami said trying again.

“Go ahead; it’d only be a lie.” Kittelya said holding her ground along with Ichigo.

“Bu-but…but…MOM!! DAD!!” Ami screamed running though the house having another tantrum because she wasn’t getting her way causing Kittelya and Ichigo to sigh in frustration.

“Has she always been like this?” Ichigo asked looking at Kittelya.

“Pretty much…her biological father and mom gave her everything and anything she wanted.” Kittelya sighed as they walked out to where everyone else was.

“What’s going on now?” Shintaro asked when the three of them came out.

“I’m guessing you didn’t come to an agreement…” Sakura sighed as the three of them sat in the living area.

“She won’t let me come with!” Ami yelled.

“She didn’t ask…she told me that I was to let her go with…” Kittelya sighed.

“No I did not!” Ami screamed, lying.

“Yes she did…” Ichigo sighed.

“Why are you taking her side? Why do you always take her side? Why do you never take my side; you’re my sister now!” Ami screamed.

“By that logic, she’s my sister too…” Ichigo said simply and then quickly put her hand over her mouth.

“Sorry Kittelya, I shouldn’t have said that…” Ichigo said apologetically.

“No, it’s fine; you are like one of my sisters.” Kittelya said simply.

“What about me?!” Ami screamed.

“You’re my sister…biologically. But you certainly don’t act like it. You act more like some entitled brat who should get exactly what she wants.” Kittelya said annoyed.

“I do not!” Ami yelled.

“Yes you do…” Ichigo and Kittelya said at the same time.

“Well at least I don’t want to have sex yet!” Ami yelled causing Ichigo and Kittelya to stand there momentarily shocked.

“Excuse me? Is that why we all caught you having sex with Haru a few weeks ago?” Kittelya asked pissed off.

“Ok that’s enough! All of you!” Sakura and Shintaro yelled causing the girls to look at them in shock; they had had enough.

“Ami over in the chair! Ichigo in the other chair and Kittelya on the couch! NOW!” Shintaro yelled.

“We’re sorry about all this Ryou…none of this is on you.” Sakura said softly as the girls sat down.

“This is all their fault for not letting me come with!” Ami yelled standing up.

“Sit down now!” Shintaro yelled again

“You didn’t ask!” Ichigo yelled back.

“Ichigo, that’s enough.” Sakura said as she and Shintaro stood there.

“Now, I don’t know how you did things before when you were living with him, but that’s not how we do things here. First off; Ami, you don’t get anything and everything that you want; you can earn things unless it’s your birthday or Christmas. Secondly, you certainly don’t get things by having and throwing tantrums. From now on, if you throw a tantrum because you don’t get your way or something you want you will have something taken away…like your door. And now because of all of this you’re not getting your door back for another week. No, don’t you look at your mother; she’s not going to help you with any of this. Kittelya and Ichigo, as you have both said you are all sisters regardless of whether or not Kittelya lives here. Now with that being said, start acting like it.” Shintaro exclaimed.

“Shintaro…please calm down; we want Kittelya to come back here. If you upset her too much she might never come back.” Sakura said worriedly.

“We love all three of you and we don’t want to see anything happen between the three of you because of something that can’t be changed. The past is in the past; leave it there. Now, which one of you is wanting to have sex?” Shintaro asked looking at the three.

“Kittelya is! Now I can go right?” Ami exclaimed after a few minutes when no one spoke up.

“Ami…you’re not supposed to rat your sisters out like that…” Sakura sighed.

“Not to mention you can’t blackmail your sisters to get what you want.” Shintaro replied.

“But you asked and they didn’t answer!” Ami yelled.

“Ami knock it off right now. You don’t need to yell; we’re right here. Now Kittelya, is this trip to Hawaii just to have sex?” Shintaro asked seriously.

“No.” Kittelya answered calmly looking directly into Shintaro’s eyes.

“Do you or are you ready to have sex?” Shintaro asked causing Kittelya to turn red.

“I-I-I…” Kittelya started stuttering out becoming flustered.

“Kittelya, calm down…it’s ok. You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.” Sakura said calmly when it looked like Kittelya was going to have a panic attack.

“I-I-I do-don’t know…” Kittelya managed to get out.

“What?” Everyone except Ichigo asked in shock.

“You know what; never mind. Just calm down. Ryou, when are you leaving for Hawaii?” Sakura asked changing the subject.

“Oh umm…Friday morning; we have to be at the airport by 7:45AM.” Ryou replied.

“Ok Ichigo…you need to be up and out by then.” Sakura said simply.

“I was going to spend the night at the café with Kittelya.” Ichigo answered simply.

“Fine.” Sakura said simply.

“What about me?” Ami asked calmly for the first time in the last hour and a half.

“Ami…like it or not you’re still grounded…and I don’t think that Kittelya or any of the others want to be on babysitting duty…” Shintaro said as calmly as he could.

“Fine…will you at least bring me home something?” Ami asked looking at Kittelya and Ichigo and then Ryou.

“Ryou…can I talk to you…and Ichigo?” Kittelya asked standing up.

“Yeah sure.” Ryou and Ichigo said simply as they went to the kitchen.

They talked for a few minutes in private before walking back to the living area.

“What’s up?” Sakura and Shintaro asked looking at Kittelya.

“I know you have to work and you’ve agreed to watch my cats for me while I was gone…but Aunt Sakura…you don’t have anything planned do you?” Kittelya asked looking at Sakura.

“No, why do you ask?” Sakura asked.

“Well…we talked and were wondering if you’d like to come to Hawaii with us as well. That way if you were to allow her to come with, someone could be there to keep an eye on Ami…” Kittelya said slowly.

“Really?” Sakura, Shintaro and Ami asked shocked.

“If you want to…and it’s ok with the both of you.” Kittelya said softly to both Sakura and Shintaro.

“It would be up to you.” Shintaro said looking at Sakura.

“Sure; I’d love to.” Sakura said with a smile.

“So I get to go to Hawaii too?” Ami asked hopeful.

“You do and you had better behave. You best do whatever mom tells you to do. And just be mindful that you’re still grounded and when you get back it continues because you’re getting this. And you still don’t get your door back.” Shintaro said slightly annoyed…but at the same proud because Kittelya came up with this.

“Of course! Thank you so much!” Ami said hugging Shintaro.

“No…don’t thank me.” Shintaro said meaning Kittelya.

“Thank you!” Ami said hugging Sakura.

“Not me either…” Sakura said annoyed.

“Thank you so much Kittelya!” Ami said happily as she looked at Kittelya.

“Yeah…no problem. Can I go home now?” Kittelya asked a little uncomfortable.

“Sure. We’ll see you later.” Sakura and Shintaro said as they looked at Kittelya; she was extremely uncomfortable at that moment.

“Yeah; see you later.” Kittelya said as she headed out; Ryou right behind her.

“Neither of you should’ve brought sex up in front of her…regardless of whether she wants to or not. That’s her business and her business alone. She has such a hard time with that and you both know that. And Ami, if she wants to talk to Ichigo about that privately then you need to let them be. And Ami…you’re still only twelve; you don’t get to have a sex life. And if I ever find out you’re having sex again…you’ll never see your door again. Do I make myself clear?” Sakura asked seriously.

“Yes mom…” Ami sighed.

** End Flashback: **

“So how are you doing?” Ichigo asked as she and Kittelya got changed into their swimsuits.

“I’m ok; this swimsuit is a little uncomfortable.” Kittelya admitted.

Ichigo was wearing a simple pink and red bikini with strawberries on them while Kittelya was wearing a really tiny black bikini with strings as the only method of keeping it together.

“Why are you wearing it then?” Ichigo asked confused.

“It, for some reason was one of the only swimsuits I had in here…but I don’t ever remember packing something like this… ………Ami…” Kittelya said smacking her head.

“Thank whoever that you have me.” Ichigo said digging through her bags.

After a few minutes she pulled out a different pink and teal spotted two-piece swimsuit.

“Try this one on.” Ichigo said handing the swimsuit to her.

“Thanks.” Kittelya said as she went to change her swimsuit.

When she came back out she looked a lot more comfortable as she was now in a two-piece swimsuit that covered pretty much everything and wasn’t tiny.

“How does that feel?” Ichigo asked looking at Kittelya.

“A lot better; thank you.” Kittelya said with a smile.

“I’m glad.” Ichigo said with a smile.

“Girls, are you ready? We’re all waiting for you.” Sakura said as she and Ami stood outside the door.

“Yeah, we’re coming!” Ichigo called as she and Kittelya walked to the door.

“Aww; you two look absolutely adorable!” Sakura said snapping a picture of Ichigo and Kittelya.

“Mom…you look hot.” Ichigo said in shock.

“Why thank you.” Sakura said with a smile.

Sakura was wearing a sexy bikini while Ami was wearing a red one-piece swimsuit.

“Where’d you get that swimsuit? I don’t remember seeing that one.” Ami said looking at Kittelya.

“Oh, do you like it? Ichigo brought it along.” Kittelya said with a smile.

“It’s cute…” Ami said trying to hide her disappointment.

“Well, let’s go; the others are waiting for us outside on the beach. I can’t believe Ryou is this rich…or anything. And he’s not a snob…he’s such a nice guy.” Sakura said as they went outside.

When they got outside they ran into all of the girls right away.

“Ok girls; get together! I need to get a picture of you all together!” Sakura said holding up a camera.

Mint was wearing a dark blue two-piece simple bikini with some red berries and mints on them.

Lettuce was wearing a plain green one-piece swimsuit while Pudding was wearing a yellow one-piece swimsuit.

Zakuro was wearing a tiny, dark purple string bikini that showed up off her perfect breasts.

Berry was wearing a light pink and white simple bikini with bunnies on them.

“Ok guys, you’re turn! No ifs and or buts; get in line!” Sakura said happily as she heard the guys walk out.

Ryou was wearing blue swim trunks.

Kish was wearing green swim trunks.

Keiichiro was wearing brown swim trunks.

Haru was wearing red swim trunks.

Keto was wearing tan swim trunks.

Pie was wearing purple swim trunks.

Tart was wearing mahogany swim trunks.

Tasuku was wearing gray swim trunks.

“And now for the group photo; pair up next to your man girls!” Sakura said happily.

“But what about you?” Kittelya asked softly.

“Yeah, you’re part of the group.” Ichigo said.

“I’ll join you.” Came Shintaro’s voice from behind everyone.

“What are you doing here? I thought you had to work and who’s watching Kittelya’s cats?” Sakura asked confused, but happy.

“S’mores and Buttons are here.” Kittelya said simply.

“Ryou invited me as a surprise after my boss let me go…but don’t worry; I have a different job for when we get home. Oh and I brought the camera stand so that we can all be in the photo.” Shintaro said hugging Sakura.

“I love you so much! And you all as well!” Sakura said hugging Shintaro, Kittelya, Ichigo, Ami and Ryou.

“Ok everyone, let’s get situated!” Sakura said happily.

Keiichiro, Zakuro, Lettuce, Pie, Berry, Tasuku, Shintaro and Sakura stood in the back while Ryou stood in front of Keiichiro, Kittelya stood in front of Zakuro, Ichigo stood in front of Lettuce, Kish stood in front of Pie, Keto stood in front of Shintaro and Mint stood in front of Sakura. Haru stood in front of Ryou, Ami stood in front of Kittelya, Pudding stood in front of Ichigo and Tart stood in front Kish.

In total they took five different pictures; Sakura and Shintaro would make copies.

After pictures were taken everyone went on to do their own things.

Pudding, Tart, Ami and Haru were swimming while Shintaro and Sakura kept a close eye on them…especially Ami and Haru.

Ryou and Tasuku went to go get drinks for everyone.

Kish and Pie were arguing about something or other by the large rock formations.

Mint and Keto were practicing their dances.

Zakuro was sunbathing while Keiichiro rubbed suntan lotion on her back and shoulders.

Kittelya, Ichigo, Lettuce and Berry were just relaxing and sitting in on their towels and talking.

“So…have you ever been to Hawaii before?” Berry asked.

“No, I’ve never been to Hawaii before.” Kittelya answered softly.

“Where did you live before?” Lettuce asked softly, trying not to pry too much.

“San Antonio, Texas.” Kittelya answered.

“Never heard of it…” Berry said looking onward.

“It’s the biggest state in the USA. From what I understand it has the claim that everything is bigger in Texas and they love their guns. But they do have a lot of culture as well.” Ryou said as he and Tasuku came up with some sodas. (a.n.: I really don’t know anything about Texas other than the stereotypes.)

“Thank you.” The girls said as Ryou and Tasuku handed them their drinks.

“So how are you enjoying yourselves?” Ryou asked looking at everyone.

“I’m having a great time! Thank you for taking us.” Lettuce said happily.

Ichigo had been watching as Kish and Pie argued about something; but she couldn’t figure out what about.

“And thank you Kittelya for having a December birthday!” Berry said as they took a drink of their drinks before running to the water.

“You’re welcome.” Ryou and Kittelya said as Lettuce and Ichigo stood up to go find Pie and Kish to give them their drinks.

“Girls, we’re going in for awhile!” Sakura and Shintaro called as Zakuro and Keiichiro took over watching Ami, Pudding, Tart and Haru.

“OK!” All the girls called back at once.

“And how are you doing?” Ryou asked sitting next Kittelya.

“I’m ok. You didn’t have to go this far…” Kittelya started, but was interrupted by Ryou pulling her up to him and gently kissing her for a few seconds.

“I know I didn’t have to; but I wanted to. You didn’t seem like you liked the cold too much and it seemed like it was getting to you. And it’s no problem at all; the only things I had to pay for were the plane tickets and that was nothing at all. Kittelya, relax; I know you’re not used to any of this, but every now and then you need to be treated like a princess. I love you and that’s how I’m going to treat you. You look very cute today.” Ryou said causing Kittelya to blush before leaning in to kiss her gently on the lips again.

“Ryou…” Kittelya panted out a little, out of breath when he pulled away and a little flushed.

“Oh, you’re started to become red. Didn’t you put any sunscreen on?” Ryou asked looking at Kittelya seriously.

“I-I didn’t really think about it…I got my stomach and chest though…” Kittelya answered honestly.

“Do you want me to put some on for you?” Ryou asked looking at her.

“…Sure…” Kittelya asked slowly and shyly before lying on her stomach.

Ryou moved her hair out of the way before squirting some sunscreen into his hands.

“Ok here it comes; it might be a little cold.” Ryou said just before he started rubbing the sunscreen into her shoulders and back.

“Hmm…Mmmmm…” Kittelya softly moaned when she felt his hands on her back and shoulders.

“Are you ok?” Ryou asked concerned.

“Yes, I’m ok; it just feels really nice…” Kittelya breathed out.

“Good…” Ryou said as he continued to rub her back.

After a few minutes Ryou stopped and Kittelya sat up and unconsciously leaned into Ryou…but he didn’t care; he just held onto her.

“Kitty…” Ryou breathed causing Kittelya to look up at him.

“Ryou…” Kittelya breathed leaning up to him and that’s when they started kissing gently.

“Ewww! You’re finally going to do it here?! That’s gross; get a room!” Ami yelled as she ran up to her sister causing them to pull away and Kittelya was blushing like crazy.

“Ami! Why do you have to do stuff like that?!” Kittelya cried as she ran back to the beach house.

Kittelya, even though Kazuya was dead and gone…and she knew his, was still a painfully shy girl who was also a bit overemotional.

“I’ll go talk to her. Ami, you really need to learn to think before you speak.” Ichigo said annoyed walking over to them.

“What I do?” Ami asked confused.

** Fifteen Minutes Later: **

“How is she?” Ryou asked when Ichigo came back out with Sakura and Shintaro.

“Ami, come here now!” Shintaro exclaimed pissed off.

“What?” Ami asked confused; they then took her inside.

“Kittelya will be fine; she cried herself to sleep.” Ichigo sighed.

“What’s wrong? I hear it in your voice.” Ryou said looking at Ichigo.

“I think she’s going into heat…” Ichigo said softly causing Ryou to look at her in shock…


End file.
